My Brown Eyed Girl
by darkred22
Summary: First fic. College parties and hidden feelings, Bella and Edward find that they are a lot more to each other than just friends. But what happens when Edward delivers news that will change everything? And who will pick up the pieces? ExB BXJ OOC Rated M!
1. Want To

Chapter 1

Want To

BELLA'S POV

It's finally warming up. Summer is around the corner and soon we will be graduating. Ugh just the thought of it made my stomach do nervous flip flops. I'm not really one for change. I am all too comfortable having a set schedule and knowing what to expect in the near future. I have it good right now. Going to a university close to home with my best friends in the whole wide world.

There are four of us. Rosalie, the strongest most beautiful woman I have ever met. Alice, with her pixie like looks and enormous personality. She is so much fun. Ah and last but definitely not least, Edward. Always there for you when you need a shoulder to cry on or an ear to bitch to. Oh and I can't forget his severe big brother complex.

He's played big brother and body guard to us since senior year in high school. Rosalie, 'cause her boyfriend, (might as well be fiancée) Emmett, is in the Marines. He joined right out if high school and is getting out next year. Alice… well 'cause he is actually her twin brother. That and her boyfriend, Jasper, joined the Air Force last year and made Edward promise not to let anything happen to Alice while he is gone.

As for me… I really don't know why Edward is so protective over me. Not that I mind though. Ha, we all know that he has gotten me out of a few pickles in the past. I honestly don't know what I would have done without him these last few years.

We all kinda grew up together but it wasn't until the boys (Emmett and Jasper) graduated high school a year before us that I actually started to get to know him. He is easily one of my favorite people.

I did have a little crush on him our sophomore year of college but I didn't tell anyone. Are you kidding, I would have never heard the end of it. A little after that I got my first college boyfriend and I just kinda went back to seeing Edward as my best guy friend.

Once in a while I will catch myself totally checking him out. Ok well maybe its more than once in a while. I can't help it. The guy is unbelievably HOT!! Oh and he knows it too.

Sometimes I swear he knows I find him attractive. He gives me this stare and I can't help but want to fall to putty. But I compose myself and try not to do stupid things. Believe me, sometimes are harder than others.

Most of the time I am able to keep my mind in check when he decides to throw me a dazzling look. I just remind myself that he is an extremely dear friend and almost like a brother. Not to mention he has a new girl (ho) on his arm every week. Thinking that usually keeps the naughty thoughts at bay. But hos and hoochies aside, he makes sure that we know that we come first. That is pretty much all we can ask for.

So here I sit, in my dorm room by the window, enjoying the rarely seen sun. With my eyes closed taking in deep breaths and feeling the sun's heat on my face.

"Oh my god! Are you not going? Your not even showered yet!" Alice was screaming as she walked into my room.

Tonight is just one of a series of parties within a months time to celebrate the ending of a semester. And for some, me and my group for example, a way to celebrate college graduation.

Exhaling sharply I open my and let them fall on my small, scary friend.

"Yes yes I am going to take a shower now. We have like four hours till the party, and its not like we are going as soon as it starts." I said getting up and dragging my feet to my closet.

"So!" She snapped, not know what to say. "C'mon Bella there are gonna be a lot of cute guys there tonight. I bet you haven't even picked out anything to wear!" she said reaching the closet before I did.

I smiled sweetly at her. "That's what I have you for! You know I love you right?"

She looked at me wide eyed, "Is Ms. Bella Swan going to let me, Alice Cullen pick out her clothes?" I nodded and she started jumping up and down.

"Yay! You are gonna look so hot!" Rolling my eyes I left the room to take a shower.

When I was done with my wonderfully hot shower, I wrapped a towel around me and grabbed another one to start drying my hair. When I walked out Rosalie was sitting on my bed while Alice painting her toe nails.

I said hi and went to pick up the clothes Alice had picked out for me on my bed. As I made my way to my drawer to grab panties and a bra there was a quick knock at my door and then it swung open.

"Hey guys I……. whoa Bella! OH MY GOD I'M SO SORRY!" Edward clapped his hands over his eyes and stood as still as I had ever seen him. Too scared to move. I am not even sure he was breathing.

My wonderful friends took it upon them selves to lighten the mood and roll around my bed in laughter as I stood there not really sure what to do. _Should I run into the bathroom? What if my towel falls when I run? Do I look ok like this? Oh shit is anything sticking out? No, ok good. Just act cool. Just act cool. _I thought to myself. Deciding to be brave, I spoke.

EDWARD'S POV

_Oh my god did I just really walk in and see Bella in just a towel? She probably thinks I'm a perv._ So many times I have done the quick knock and enter. Never has this happened. Too embarrassed to move, I just stood there with my hands over my eyes like a dumb ass trying to make my self invisible. It did not work

"Edward? What do you want?" I heard Bella's slightly aggravated but mostly embarrassed voice. I can imagine how cute her face looked with her cheeks surely flushed. I wanted to moved my hands and open my eyes to see if I was right but I thought again.

I could still hear Alice and Rosalie cracking up on Bella's bed. The least they could do is help me out. I don't know. Do something.

"Edward, hello? What did you want?' Bella's voice came through again. This time with a slight giggle. What did I want? I don't even remember.

"Ugh just open your eyes. I am covered, nothing is sticking out. I promise I will not flash you." Wow! I'm sure I was the one blushing now at the thought of Bella flashing me.

_Um.. Should I open my eyes? I could act like it's no big deal that she is nearly naked in front of me. Yeah yeah! Here goes nothing. _I thought to myself as I pulled my hands away from my eyes and looked at a now blurry towel covered Bella and red-faced Alice and Rosalie. I quickly decided that Alice and Rosalie were the safest things to let my eyes lay on.

Rosalie decided to speak, "Gosh you act like you haven't seen a half naked girl before." I laughed to myself. I've seen plenty of girls in less than what Bella was in. I just didn't want to admit that only Bella would make me react that way.

I've always kinda had a small thing for Bella. Ok, I'm lying, I have had strong feelings for Bella for a long time now. One major thing keeps me from voicing how I feel. She is too good of a friend. I have known her forever and I know what would happen if I told her the truth.

You know, the truth about how I think that she is the most beautiful creature that has ever walked the earth, the truth about how every time she walks into a room my heart beats crazy fast and I forget to breath, or how sometimes I imagine what it would be like to feel her soft full lips pressed softly on mine. I know if I told her all of that she would, as sweetly as she could, turn me down and then things would be weird between us. I would rather her be my best friend than someone who felt uncomfortable around me.

And so, because I am too scared of rejection from my beautiful Bella, I keep my mouth shut and surround myself with girls that don't mean much to me. But that's just one of my problems. Right now, I have to find a way to remember what it is I came in here for.

"Um… I..I just um…" Bella laughed and put her hand to her mouth to try to stop herself and I felt myself relax. Taking a deep breath, I decided to move my eyes to her. Bad idea!

She stood there with a hand over her lips wrapped in that dark blue towel. The skin on her shoulders glistening from just getting out of the shower, her hair hanging stringy down her back. I suddenly envied that towel that reach down to just mid thigh. I had to stop myself from letting my mind wonder as I watched a drop of water fall from her hair down the front of the towel.

As I, shamelessly, looked her up and down. She did the worst thing she could have done to me. She blushed! UGH, she is driving me crazy. I was very close to messing every thing up. Very close to closing the space between us in two quick strides and taking her in my arms, but thankfully Alice snapped me out of my stupidity.

"Geez, Brother, stop molesting my friend with your eyes." I looked down quickly and she spoke again, " Bella, hurry and get dressed so I can do your hair."

Bella looked away from me and quickly made her way across the room into the bathroom. I then remembered why I came. "I was just coming to see if you lady's would be making an appearance at tonight's festivities."

Alice nodded "Yeah as soon as we are ready we will be down. Worry not brother, we will find a way to keep the boys off of us until we have you there to keep us safe." I sighed. I worry about these girls sometimes. It is an not easy job keeping guys away from them.

"Thank you! I will see you later." I walked over to the bathroom door and put my face to it. "I'm sorry, Bella. I promise you, it wont happen again."

I heard a soft "It's ok" from the other side of the door and I turned to walk away. As I was walking by the girls I heard Rose whisper to me, "Don't give me that shit, you know you liked it."

I smiled and shook my head closing the door behind me. "See you lady's there."

That was extremely interesting. And the nights just begun.


	2. She Don't know She's Beautiful

**Hello everyone!! Thanks so much for giving my story a chance. I promise soon it will get interesting. Please please please review! That would make me so happy. Just let me know there is anything that I could improve on. (I'm sure there is a lot I can approve on) This is my first fanfic. I am trying this out. My husband is in the military and will be leaving soon. So I need something to keep me busy. Ok enough rambling. Here's Chapter 2.**

Chapter 2

She Don't Know She's Beautiful

_BELLA'S POV_

I walked as quickly as I could across the room holding the towel securely around my body. I didn't want to look at Edward face anymore. I was confused by his reaction to me. I had to say it was nice to know that I could make him act like that.

I closed the door behind me and leaned against it. Going over what just happened in my head. When I told him to open his eyes I could swear I saw him blush. In all my years I don't remember that last time I saw Edward Cullen blush.

And then when he finally did open them, he did not even look at me. I had to try hard not to bust out laughing at how silly he was being. He tried to speak but it came out in mumbles. I put my hand on my mouth to try in some way to control my laughter.

Rosalie said something about him seeing plenty of girls in the way I was. I really hoped he did not compare me to the type of girl he frequently had his hands on.

I was nothing like them. For one, I was not nearly as attractive as most of them. And two unlike them I did not sleep around with every guy who looked my way. I was still a virgin for crying out loud. It was a personal choice. One that made my boyfriend of a few months break it off with me.

I was too busy trying not to laugh to realize that he was finally looking at me. I was surprised to see the look on his face. His eyes seemed to roam up and down my body. Not finding it in myself to ask him to stop I did the only thing my body would allow while he looked at me like that. I blushed.

He seemed to notice my reddened cheeks and he gave me the most beautiful crooked smile. The look in his eyes made me feel beautiful. Maybe even a little sexy. Something I was definitely not used to. The whole situation almost felt awkward, but not for the reason you would think.

It wasn't because Edward was standing in the middle of my dorm room staring at my half nakedness. It was because the moment seemed almost too personal to have my two best friends witness.

I stayed leaning against the door to my bathroom and tried to think of what that feeling was that Edward was just making me feel. Then I heard his voice come through the door, making me jump and my heart pound.

"I'm sorry, Bella." The sound of his voice gave me butterflies. Oh gosh am I in high school again?

" I promise you, it wont happen again." He sounded different now. I couldn't quite put my finger on the emotion that leaked through his voice. Which made me worry. This is Edward. The same Edward I have known for years, and I couldn't figure out what he was feeling. And I really wanted to know.

Confused I barely got out an "Its ok." Then I heard the door to my room close.

I suddenly found myself very excited about going to this party tonight. Trying to shove the thoughts of what just happened out of my head, I started to get dressed. I set the clothes down that Alice had picked out for me and realized that I didn't recognize some of it.

The top I knew was mine. It was a white fitted short sleeve button up shirt. The skirt however was not. It was a black mini skirt with a white design on the trim. Something straight out of Rosalie's closet I am sure.

Sighing, I slipped the clothes on and walked out.

"Whoa.. Bella, you look great!" Rose said getting up from the bed with Alice following behind her.

"You really look gorgeous, Bella." Alice said stopping me before I could get to the full length mirror. She pulled me over to my desk where the torture began.

A few hours and a whole lot of bitching later, the girls where done with my transformation. I was finally released from the iron grasp that is Alice and was allowed to look in the mirror.

As usual my girls delivered, and I looked great. My hair was left down and curled at the ends. My make up was soft and not too dark. I had the greatest friends ever. The skirt was a little too short for me but I was assured that my legs looks "hot".

Trusting my them fully I went and got comfortable on my bed with my copy of Wuthering Heights while Rose and Alice got ready.

There transformation only took minutes. They are pro's at looking sexy. We all stood in front of the mirror side by side to give ourselves a once over.

I looked ok but standing in between my two gorgeous friends made me think twice about how confident I felt.

"Don't get that look on your face Bella. You look amazing." Alice pointed out. She knew me too well.

"Yeah, if I was a guy, I would totally stick it in your butt!" We all cracked up laughing. They always knew how to make me feel better. The three of us were still laughing as we made our way out of the dorm room and into the parking lot.

It was a short walk to the frat house that the party was at. I had been to a few parties there before so I kinda knew what to expect. We'd walk in, mingle, get drinks, and find Edward. I'm sure he'll look amazing. He'll stand guard, making sure no one got near us, and then he would find some girl who would pretty much throw herself at him the moment he flashed her those beautiful green eyes. He would then carry on with his night with her at his side. Keeping one eye on us until we went back to the dorm. Very uneventful.

Those poor girls, they don't stand a chance when he is in "dazzle mode" as we call it. How he hasn't been through the whole female population on campus yet is a mystery to me.

We were about to walk up the front porch when I heard an oh so familiar voice calling me from the side of the house. "Bella! Bella, over here." Both Alice and Rosalie rolled there eyes. I shot them the "be nice" look and turn around to face the source of the noise.

"Hey, Mike, how are you?" I put on a smile. I try not to be a total bitch to him right away. Even though he happens to be my ex. Mike and I dated sophomore year. Yeah, he is the one that broke it off with me cause I wouldn't have sex with him.

It wasn't like I was in love with him or anything. It was kind of a douche bag thing to do though. I held no hard feelings towards him. Honestly he just isn't important enough to waste my time.

"A lot better now that you are here!" Ugh did he really just say that?

"Ladies, how are you?" he said turning to Rose and Alice nodding once. They both gave a quick "fine" and strolled into the house without me.

"Is there something you wanted, Mike?" I said looking around for anyone who can get me away from what I know is about to come.

He would hit on me a little. Then invite me back to his place, ignoring the not so subtle "NO", and continue to think that he could swoon me into dropping my panties. That's usually when my Edward, well not MY Edward, but Edward would swoop in and save the day. He wouldn't do much besides come up, grab my arm and walk away.

"I was just wondering…. Actually Bella I just wanted to say that I'm sorry. I know that I screwed things up back then and I know now that it was dumb of me. I wanted to apologize." Shocked, I tried to control the size of my eyes.

"Wow, Mike, that's great of you. What brought this on?'

"Well we are graduating in a few weeks, I know everyone is heading off into different directions and I was reflecting on the last four years. I fucked up a lot and I don't want to leave things unsaid." I have to say I really wasn't expecting that. This was really mature for Mike.

"So what do you say? Am I forgiven?"

"Yeah… yes you are." Happy that things made a pleasant turn, I took a step closer to him and wrapped my arms around his chest. Bringing him into a hug.

Mid hug I heard the door open and close behind me. Not breaking the hug I turned my head to see who stepped out. It was Edward. His eyes scanned around and they landed on me. He made a face. He seemed sort of upset.

Letting go of Mike I turned towards Edward and started walking his way. He was looking down when I reached for his hand.

EDWARD'S POV

Walking back to my house I couldn't stop thinking of her. Ugh but I had to. How was I supposed to look at her all night and not want to reach out and touch her. It is hard enough to stop myself from flat out staring most of the time.

And then this party tonight. Knowing my sister, and the way she is, Bella is going to look amazing. No! More than amazing. What am I talking about? She always looks gorgeous. She doesn't need make up or anything like that. She's just Bella. My Bella.

Whether she knew it or not, even if she never ever knew how I felt. She will always be my Bella. If only she really was only mine.

As I made my way through the front yard of the house I noticed the guys setting up for tonight's party. It should be fun. You know same old house party. I will sit here and anxiously wait for the girls.

We all know that they are perfectly capable of taking care of themselves. But I did promise the guys that I would watch out for them. I don't know what I would do if something happened to either one of them. To Bella.

So many times have I caught that Newton kid trying to get Bella back. Ha! What an idiot. I can't believe someone would be that stupid. To have someone like Bella and let her go. I would have waited for her. I feel like I am, in a sense.

Thinking of her in that towel. My God, she was breathtaking. I've got it bad for this girl. Then I started thinking. Maybe I should tell her. What if she actually felt the same? No, no of course she wouldn't. But wouldn't it be better that she knew. I don't know if I can live the rest of my life without Bella at least knowing how I felt about her.

When I got to my room I had my mind made up. I'm going to tell Bella how I feel.

I stayed in my room until I heard people arriving. I had been thinking of different ways I could do it. Different scenarios.

I changed my shirt and made my way down stares. Even as I reached the bottom step, I had no idea how I was going to do this. So I decided to play it by ear and see what happens.

Shaking off my nerves I made my way to the make-shift bar the guys set up for nights like this. Tyler was there in his usual spot, behind the counter, already chatting up some girl.

"Hey, Man." He said when I reached the bar. "Choose your poison."

"I don't know. Surprise me." He turned around with a mischievous look in his eye and did a few things here and there. While his back was turned, I looked over to the girl he had been talking to when I walked up. She was looking at me. With a smile playing on her lips. I just nodded and turned back towards Tyler.

No more girls for me. Nope, I'm not doing that anymore. I need for Bella to see that I am not some man-whore. Even though I sure as hell have been acting like one.

"Here,.." Tyler said turning around to me. "the little red cup of doom!"

I chuckled, "Yeah, ok" I took a sip and walked away from the bar. Hmmm. I couldn't taste any alcohol. It tasted like coke with a hint of lime. I'm probably gonna regret this later. The fact that I can't taste anything should be warning enough.

I made my way to the front door when I noticed Rosalie walking in. Alice was right behind her. They seemed slightly annoyed and amused at the same time. Deep in conversation I approached them.

"Where's Bella?"

"Well hello, twin, nice to see you. Oh I look great you say. Well thank you its just something I put together." Annoyed that she dodged my question, I replied quickly.

"Sorry, Alice, of course you look great." I said leaning in to kiss them both on the cheek.

"You too Rose. Where's Bella?'

Rosalie chuckled "Mike Newton is trying to get into her pants again. Gosh he ever quits. You better…"

Before she could even finish her sentence I handed Alice my drink and made my way out the front door. As soon as I stepped out I started the search.

This wasn't the first time I've had to do this, but it seemed different now. Like I am finally allowing my self to hope. Hope that by some miracle she will hear what I have to say and it wont ruin anything.

Then I saw something that made my stomach drop. Shit! I was too late. She actually took him back this time. She was in his arms. In his and not mine. My heart hurt. Like actual physical pain hurt. She saw me too. Those big brown eyes met mine and I couldn't move. So I just looked down.

I stared at a spot on the floor right in front of my feet. A few emotions playing through me. Sadness was there. Obviously it upset me to see that. Why tonight? Why choose now to take him back. But the emotion that trumped all others was anger.

I was pissed. Pissed at myself for waiting so long to tell her. Pissed at Mike for thinking that he had any fuckin right to even speak to her. Even a little pissed at Bella for not waiting for me. I know it wasn't really right for me to be mad at her, but if she would have just waited five more minutes.

I was snapped out of my thoughts by a small warm hand touching mine. I looked up and there she was. The most beautiful woman I have ever laid eyes on.

"Edward? Are you ok?"

No. I wanted to say, but I lost all speaking capability when I looked at her. She looked amazing. Behind her I noticed a small girl walk up to Mike and grab his hand. She got up on her tip toes and whispered something in his ear. He smiled at her.

"Hey, Bella I'll see you later." Mike called over.

She turned her body slightly not taking her eyes off of me and yelled back, "Ok, bye."

She grabbed my hand harder. With the other hand she reached up and grabbed my chin to make me look up at her. Clearly worried. "What's the matter? Is something wrong?" It surprised me to see how close she was to me.

I couldn't help the smile that was spreading across my face. She must not have gotten back with Mike. Of course, she's not stupid. Way to over react, Edward!

I shook my head and went to grab the hand that was on my chin so that I was holding both of her hands.

"Nothing's wrong. You look beautiful." I said looking at her straight in the face. She turned that beautiful shade of pink that drove me crazy. I couldn't help myself. I let go of one of her hands and ran my fingers over the pink part of her cheek.

Her eyes grew wide and then closed. My breath caught when she leaned her face into my hand. This is it. I have to tell her now. I whispered her name and she opened those beautiful brown eyes.

"Edward I.."

Scared that she was going to tell me to get my hands off of her and to never speak to her again, I interrupted her.

"Bella wait. Let me just say something." She took a deep breath and then nodded for me to continue.

"Guys, are you comin' in or what? Alice is getting a little handsy, I think she misses Jasper." Rosalie giggled, hanging out the door. I swear if Alice wasn't my sister and if Jasper wouldn't kill me…

"You didn't give her anything to drink did you?" Bella asked putting h

er hand to her forehead. "You know it doesn't take much to get her tipsy."

"I gave her my drink to hold." I giggled

"Yeah, go ahead and laugh. You wont have to deal with her roaming hands all night. She wont molest her brother!" Bella said taking a step back. I really hate Alice right now.

"Well, if she wasn't so little, it would take more than just one drink to do the job." I shot back. We both laughed.

"Um, we better go in." I said. Maybe this is a sign that I was about to make a big mistake. Maybe she doesn't want to hear what I was about to say.

"I guess we should." Bella turned to walk inside but stopped before we got to the door. "Will you tell me later? You know, what you were gonna say."

Feeling a little more hopeful, I just nodded and followed her into the house. Alice's voice rang through as soon as the door was open.

"Bella! Get your sexy ass over here, you bitch! I fuckin' love you! I love my best friends!"

* * *

**Ha ha! Alice is a crazy drunk. Thank you for reading. I promise it will get better. **

**Please Review, Twilighters!**

**Amanda**


	3. If Only

**Sorry, for the delay! My husband is leaving tomorrow and it has been kinda crazy.**

**And a HUGE thank you to those of you who reviewed. I almost didn't continue with this story. I thought no one liked it enough to review. **

**Well, thanks again. **

Chapter 3

If Only

ROSALIE'S POV

I have a strange feeling I interrupted something. Something that I think should have happened long ago. I hope I'm right.

Alice was being her usual drunk/sexually frustrated self. She is a bit too much to handle for one person. I needed back up.

I opened the door and spotted Bella and Edward. Before I could even take in the sight I opened my huge mouth. As I was gobbing away, I realized that they were in some sort of embrace. Mentally slapping myself, I acted as if nothing was out of the ordinary.

Did Edward finally grow a pair and tell Bella the truth?

He hasn't told Alice or myself, but we are not stupid. Even Emmett and Jasper, who are never here, know that Edward is secretly in love with Bella. It's all in his eyes. The way he looks at her.

If Bella would open her eyes and see her self worth, she would see that Edward has subconsciously been dropping hints for quite a while.

It's easy to notice love when you have it yourself. I know that Emmett is the only one for me. I can only hope that the people I care for most in this life will find a love like mine.

Alice has found it. Even if it is with my dorky big brother, she is happy and completely in love. If Jasper had not joined the military like my Emmett (where we are from, joining the military is very common) I know they would be married. It's only a matter of time if you ask me.

As for Emmett and I, we decided to wait to make any big decisions. He is getting out in about a year and then we can start our lives together. It's not at all easy, being away from the one you love, but it's definitely worth it.

We walked back into the house. The both of them following behind me. So badly I wanted to turn around and watch them as we made our way towards the now screaming Alice. But I just wanted to see how they would handle themselves with no outside influences.

This should be an interesting night.

ALICE'S POV

Rosalie totally abandoned me. One second I was hanging on to her, and then the next she's gone. What a friend she is. Where the hell is Bella anyway? Hey, where is Edward?

I am alone. Completely alone. I am also hungry. Mmmm pizza sounds good.

I need to find Rose or Bella or Edward…. Someone. I need pizza. If Jazzy was here, he would get me pizza. I love Jasper. I love my friends.

Oh look there's Rose coming through the door. Oh and Bella too.

Bella!

"Bella! Get your sexy ass over here, you bitch! I fuckin' love you! I love my best friends!"

I think I'm drunk! What was in that coke?!

BELLA'S POV

I followed Rosalie back into the house. What was Edward about to say? He had that look in his eyes again.

If only we weren't interrupted. I know it isn't Rosalie's fault. I know how Alice can be.

My heart is still pounding in my ears. I can still feel the burning trail his fingers left on my cheek. The things that went through my mind when he was that close to me….

I wanted him to kiss me. I did.

A big part of me whishes he would have. But there is the other part that is thankful. I don't want to be just another name on the list of girls Edward has been with.

I've never seen him look at any of them the way he was looking at me though. Am I special to him?

No. That's not it. Why would he be interested in me? I'm just average. But what was he about to tell me.

I made my way to stand next to Alice with Edward right behind me. When I got there Alice started mumbling something about pizza. I wasn't really paying attention. I was trying to keep my eyes away from Edward.

"I think I need to catch up with Alice. I'm gonna go get a drink. You want anything?" Rose asked me.

"Sure I'll take whatever." I said looking around. Rosalie walked towards the bar, ignoring some guy who walked up to her, no doubt to try to pick her up. I have to give him credit for the guts it took for him to even try.

_Just look at him. Just look and turn away real quick!_ I thought to myself. I trusted my instincts and looked his way. He was laughing at Alice. Something she said was funny. He has the most beautiful smile. I found it hard to look away. So much for my game plan.

The next thing I saw made my stomach flop. Some girl came up and wrapped her arms around his waste, leaning up and putting her lips to his ear whispering something.

_SKANK!!_

But what happened next surprised me more. He looked up at me, then gently pulled away from her. He broke eye contact with me and shook his head to the girl, declining her. Wow! This was a first.

With a humph she turned and walked away.

"What's the matter, is she not good enough for you?" I asked him.

He gave me the most breathtaking crooked smile, "Something like that."

I rolled my eyes at this, "But who's good enough for _the_ Edward Cullen?" I said sarcastically.

He smirked and looked down mumbling something under his breath. Before anything else was said Rosalie returned with the drinks. I took mine gladly.

Rosalie stood there eyeing me for a second then sifting her gaze over to Edward, narrowing her eyes. "We should go dance." She said.

She grabbed the arm I was holding my drink with. With my other hand I pulled on Alice. She giggled something about dancing with her bitches and I nodded to Edward.

"Don't go too far, please." He yelled even though we weren't that far away.

Alice stopped and pulled me back toward her almost spilling my drink. " We wont. Hey, Edward, doesn't Bella look especially beautiful tonight?" I felt my jaw drop.

"ALICE!" I exclaimed pinching the back of her arm. "OW! Shit, Bella that hurt!"

Edward broke out laughing at this. "Yes she does."

I looked down blushing. When I turned to follow Alice onto the dance floor I felt a hand grab mine.

"Wait up. I'll come too." Edward said putting his hand on the small of my back. I shivered.

"Are you sure you want to be seen dancing with us? Girls might think you're taken."

He smiled, "I think I'll take my chances."

About two hours and one too many mixed drinks later, we were walking back to the dorm hall. We dropped Rosalie off at her room first, then I helped Edward get little half asleep Alice to hers.

Edward waited while I helped Alice change. Thinking to myself, this would be so much easier to do if I was sober and she was awake, we fell a few times. I could here Edward chuckling from the corner of her room.

He helped me put her into bed and laughed at me when I fell onto her. "Mmmm Jasper!" The words came out of Alice's mouth as she threw her arms around me. I mouthed "help me" while he held his sides in laughter.

"Alice… Alice let go of Bella!" he said loud enough to cause her to open her eyes.

"Edward?" Alice said in a drunk/sleepy voice. With her arms still wrapped around me she said, "Aww Edward, I love you. You are my favorite brother besides Emmett. I miss him so much." She then looked down to me and I told her "Alice he is your only brother besides Emmett."

Wide eyed she let go of me, "I'm sorry Bella, I thought you were Jasper."

Her eyes then began to fill up with tears and she put her hands over her face. "I miss them so much. I just want to see my brother. I don't want to have to be away from my boyfriend anymore." She began sobbing through her hands.

I looked up to see Edward looking down at his sister. I laid back down with her and pulled her into my arms. He laid on the other side of her and started rubbing her arm.

"We will see them soon. I promise. Emmett wont be gone for much longer. We just have to hang in there. I'm here for you, Alice" Edward said.

She turned around to face him. "Thank you." She cuddled up to him. "I love you, twin, you know that, right?" He nodded.

Sighing Alice said, "I just want you to be happy. I can't stand seeing you with all these skanks. Find someone that makes you happy and hold on to them."

I was up on my elbow watching the exchange, when she said that. Edward looked up at me.

I couldn't look away. With out breaking eye contact he answered her, " I will little sis. Don't worry about me."

We laid there in bed with Alice until her breathing steadied and she stopped mumbling about pizza. After making sure she was fully asleep, I heard Edward whisper, "Bella? Are you awake?"

"Yes." I whispered back. Truth was, with everything that happened that day, I couldn't fall asleep. I kept playing everything in my mind over and over.

The lights had been shut off so Alice can sleep. In the dark I felt the bed move, and then I heard Edward call through the dark. "C'mon, I better get you in bed."

Glad he could not see in the dark, I blushed with the way the words sounded coming from him.

Still intoxicated I swayed when I stood from Alice's bed. With my arms out I took a step forward only to trip over my feet. I felt Edward's arms wrap around me, catching me before I fell.

"I got you." His breath blew across my face and I could tell his face was dangerously close to mine. Without even thinking I leaned up to close the gap between our lips. I wanted to taste them, to feel them move against mine. But before I could make contact, he straitened us up.

"Let's go Bella. We don't want to wake Alice."

He helped me out of the room and down the hall. My room was only two doors down from Alice's. It was a short walk but he held on to me the entire time.

He asked for my key and opened my door for me. I walked in and he followed behind me.

"Are you going to be ok? Do you need me to get you anything?" He asked. He seemed nervous.

"No, thank you. I should be good."

"Ok, night." He said turning towards the door.

"Edward, do you want to stay and talk for a little while?" I really didn't want him to leave.

"Yeah, I guess I can do that." _Yes!_ I thought. I didn't know what my plan was, but I wanted to stay with him. I wanted him to myself. If only for tonight.

"Good. Um can you give me a minute though. I really want to get out of this dress." I said as I reached for my pj's. He nodded and I went into the bathroom to change and brush my teeth.

As I was changing into my shorts and tank top, I could tell that I had sobered up some. But not enough. I cursed Tyler and his "red cup of doom" drinks. They don't taste very strong, but they sure as hell sneak up on you. Edward was smart. He didn't have anything to drink.

After brushing my teeth as well as I could, I threw my hair up into a sloppy ponytail and walked out to my room. I had never had a boy in my room before. But I wasn't nervous in the slightest. It was Edward. I am comfortable with him.

Edward was laying on my bed, above the covers, looking up at the ceiling. He seemed to be deep in thought. When I got closer to the bed, he looked at me and smiled. I crawled under the covers and he shifted on his side.

"Hey." I said getting comfortable.

"Hey, yourself. You look nice." He said with that crooked smile I love playing on his lips.

"I have a question." I said surprising him.

"And what's that?" He asked tucking a lose strand of hair behind my ear.

"Why are you so protective over me? I mean, I get why you are that way with Alice and Rose, but why me?" He seemed taken aback by my inquiry.

"Why wouldn't I be? I care for you, Bella. I would hate to see you get hurt."

"Why did you turn that girl down earlier tonight?"

"What's with the questions?" He shot back.

"I don't know." I really didn't know. I am usually not this forward. Must be the alcohol. "So.." I said. Urging him on and scooting a little closer to him.

He made himself more comfortable, sitting up and taking off his shirt. He laid back down in only a black wife beater. I couldn't help but let my eyes roam over his muscular chest and arms. Wow! He is perfect. He broke me out of some not so lady like thoughts by speaking.

"I'm just done. I'm done with all of it. Ready to be a one girl kind of guy."

"Let me guess. You already have that 'one girl' in your sights." _Please say no. Please say no._

He positioned himself on his side so that he was face to face with me.

"Yes I do." _Ouch!_

"Oh…." I couldn't think of what else to say.

"Bella? Are you ok?" He asked. Worry clear in his voice. Ugh! Why did he have to be so wonderful?

"I bet she's pretty. That girl." _That lucky bitch!_

He surprised me by putting his hand on my face.

"No, she not. She's beautiful." _What? I'm confused. Does he mean me? _Looking at his perfect face, I allowed myself to hope. Well, more like I let myself slip into a state of delusion. I looked into his emerald eyes and they were smoldering. He was looking right back at me.

There was that look again.

I looked down to his lips. They were so inviting. I wanted them. I leaned forward and stopped right before my lips touched his. _Should I do this? I really, really want to._

But before I could think another thought he lightly rubbed his lips against mine.

"Bella.." he breathe against my mouth.

I pressed my lips hard against his. Before I knew what I was doing, I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him against me.

The kiss was powerful, and full of emotion. Like it was itching to happen for a long time, and now that the release was finally here it was like flood gates opening.

He pulled away gasping for air, "I'm sorry."

"Don't be." I said breathlessly before pulling him back for more. This time the kiss was longer.

I pulled away this time, but only to turn off my bedside lamp. As I did this he kicked off his shoes and crawled under the covers with me.

My heart was pounding. And in the dark, my mouth found his again. The kissing slowed some. Becoming deeper and more passionate. I pressed my chest up against him and he let out a small moan. His hand made its way up the back of my shirt, rubbing my bare skin.

I sat up and pulled off my shirt laying back down in only my bra and shorts.

"You are so beautiful." He said kissing my collar bone, making his way down my chest and back up to my neck. Finally reaching my mouth and parting my lips with his tongue.

He gasped when I sucked his bottom lip into my mouth. I released it making my way along his jaw line to his earlobe. I moved my hand down his back and grabbed his waist, pulling him in so I could grind against him. I felt him hard against me.

He pulled back suddenly and whispered, "Bella I'm sorry…."

I cut him off, putting my lips to his ear, I breathed "Edward, I want you."

* * *

**Ooh! What will happen next?!**

**Please review!!**

**My husband is leaving here in a few hours. tear**

**I'm gonna miss him so much! I will also have absolutely nothing to occupy my time with.**

**So this story will pretty much be my life.**

**Review and tell me what you think!**


	4. Amazed

**Hello my wonderful readers. Thanks for taking the time to read my story. So my husband left today. I dropped him off at the airport this morning. I'm in sort of a funk right now. So to me this is not one of my best chapters. I know there's only four but something about this one rubs me the wrong way. Hopefully I will be better tomorrow and back to normal. Well, as normal as possible. But I promise fast updates from now on. **

**A big thanks to all of you who reviewed. I was kind of scared that readers would not like my "love scene". I'm glad to see that people like them. I plan to have many more. he he. **

Chapter 4

Amazed

**EDWARD'S POV**

"Edward, do you want to stay and talk for a little while?" I stopped on my way to the door when she said this.

I knew she was drunk. She wasn't wasted, but she was at least a little tipsy. I wanted so bad to finish our conversation from earlier. But it felt a little wrong, being in her room with her alone, right now.

I was going to decline. I turned to look at her. Bad idea. She had this look on her face. I don't really know what other word to use to describe it but… longing. She really wanted me to stay.

Looking into those beautiful brown eyes, that always made my heart skip a beat every time they shot me a glance, I said, "Yeah, I guess I can do that."

She excused herself and went into the bathroom. I made myself comfortable on her bed. I had to think about what I was going to say. I wanted to find a way to express how I felt without scaring the crap out of her.

I suddenly felt scared. Rejection from Bella would be horrible, but I can't live my life this way anymore. She needs to know. _It would be so amazing if she returned the feelings. _Wondering what it would be like if she did, I stared up at the ceiling.

_I think I'm over thinking this way too much. I should enjoy this time that I get to spend with her now and not take anything for granted._ Right then and there, I made a promise to myself that in some way Bella will know that I love her before graduation.

Something out of the corner of my eye pulled me out of my thoughts. Oh and she looked amazing! So many things ran through my head as I took her in. I couldn't help but smile.

She slid under the covers beside me. "Hey." She said.

_I wonder if she knows how wonderful she looks._

"Hey, yourself. You look nice." _'Hey, yourself'? Could I be anymore cheesy?_ Trying to cover up my "smooth" line, I gave her my best smirk possible.

"I have a question." A little surprised I replied, "And what's that?"

A strand of hair fell across her face just then, and I couldn't help but brush it back behind her ear. Not at all distracted by my action, she continued.

"Why are you so protective over me? I mean, I get why you are that way with Alice and Rose, but why me?" _Isn't it obvious? I'm in love with you!!_

"Why wouldn't I be? I care for you, Bella. I would hate to see you get hurt."

"Why did you turn that girl down earlier tonight?"

"What's with the questions?" I shot back. I was confused. Where was all of this coming from?

"I don't know." She answered. She seemed to think about it for a moment. Looking down at her hands. I gazed over her face as she thought. God, I love this woman! She's just perfect! "So…" she urged.

I sat up to remove my shirt to buy some time. What was I going to say? _Think. Think._

"I'm just done. I'm done with all of it. Ready to be a one girl kind of guy."_ Yeah, that works._

"Let me guess. You already have that 'one girl' in your sights." _Ha if she only knew._

I moved to my side so that I was facing her. Hoping she can take a hint I said, "Yes, I do."

"Oh…" was all she said. Her face fell some and she looked upset. I was scared that I upset her.

"Bella? Are you ok?" _Oh please don't let her be upset. _

"I bet she's pretty. That girl." She grimaced.

I decided to try again. Placing my hand on her face, I looked her right in the eyes and said, " No, she not. She's beautiful."

Confusion appeared across her face for a moment. Then her features softened. My heart started pounding when I realized she was leaning forward. Her lips stopped just before they touched mine.

I could feel her breath on my lips and I so desperately wanted to feel hers. So many times I had imagined what they would feel like against mine. All I had to do was lean forward and our lips would be touching. This is something I wanted for years now.

But there was this little voice at the back of my head. It was saying that this was wrong. She is drunk and not really herself.

The rest of myself however took over and I leaned in just enough so that my lips brushed hers.

My heart was pounding in my ears and that little voice would not stop nagging me. I breathed her name, a weak attempted to protest what I knew what was about to happen.

But all negative thoughts were shoved into the background, when Bella pushed her mouth onto mine.

I put all of me into that kiss, scared she would come to her senses and pull away. This might have been my only chance. _Don't take anything for granted!_

My imagination had nothing on the reality of Bella's kisses.

_No, this is wrong. She is not even sober!_ I felt guilty. I felt like I was taking advantage of the situation.

I pulled back out of breath.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be." She said pulling me back to her. I knew then, I could not resist her. How could I? I would do anything for this woman. Anything she asked.

She pulled away suddenly to turn around and shut off the lamp. I used this time to remove my shoes and crawl under the covers with her.

With only the light coming in through her window, her mouth found mine again. I slowed the kisses down. Reveling in every moment and pouring all that I had into them. I love her so much and I needed her.

She arched her back, closing the space between our torsos completely, and I couldn't help but moan into her mouth when I felt her breasts pressed against me.

I wanted her bad. I tried to keep a space between our waists. I'm pretty sure Bella has never been with a man in this sense and she had excited me. I did not want to press against her and scare her. Or seem too eager.

I slid my hand up the back of her shirt, feeling the skin under my hands. It was warm and soft and it made me want her even more.

She sat up and pulled her top off. I almost fell over dead at the site of her. My poor heart!

I pulled her back down "You are so beautiful." Beautiful did not at all cover the way Bella looked. I kissed all along her collar bone and down her chest. Not wanting to go too far I made my way back up to her mouth.

I gasped when she took my bottom lip into her mouth. She was driving me crazy. I was feeling things I have never felt before. At that moment I was lost in her. Nothing else existed but her and I.

She kissed down my neck and up to my ear as her hand made its way down my side. Before I realized it I felt her hips grind against mine and it sent the most wonderful sensation throughout my body.

I pulled away, knowing she felt me against her. I started to apologize. She cut me off by putting those perfect lips to my ear.

"Edward, I want you."

Shocked and not sure I heard her right, I laid there still. Not moving. Not speaking. Not breathing.

"Edward?"

"Bella… I…"

**BELLA'S POV**

"Bella… I…" I was worried. _Did I do something wrong? Am I making a fool of myself? I know I'm not exactly experienced but I was pretty sure he was enjoying it._

"Please say something." I pleaded.

"I want you too. But…." Before he could get another word out I kissed him softly on the lips.

"Bella please listen to what I have to say." Confused, I nodded for him to continue.

"I want this. You have no idea how bad I want this…..it's just… I don't think that we should be doing this right now."

"Why not? Why is it so easy for one these random girls to get you, but me you deny?" A little hurt, and angry, I sat up and put my shirt on.

"It's not the same."

"Obviously." I said laying back down. I felt stupid and unattractive. He leaned over me and with his hand turned my face towards his.

"I would love nothing more than to be with you this way. I just want your first time to be special." I looked at him confused. How did he know I was a virgin? And how would this not be special?

"How is this not special?"

"Your drunk, Bella."

"Am not." I lied. I definitely wasn't sober. I knew if I was sober I would not have been bold enough to do half of the things I just did. At least not under these circumstances.

As if reading my mind Edward said, "Bella, if you weren't drunk, would you have been this way with me?"

I felt bad. He was right.

"I am attracted to you. Sober or not. I don't want for you to think that the only reason why I did this is because of the alcohol. I'm not that kind of girl." I said looking down mostly embarrassed now.

"I know your not. That's why I think you should wait. You deserve better than this." _Does he mean better than him? He is crazy if he thinks that's possible. Him saying stuff like this isn't helping me not throw myself at him again._

Feeling a little better and thankful for Edward, I laid my head on his chest and closed my eyes. We stayed in silence for a few minutes. _What an eventful day!_ I thought, listening to Edward's heart beat.

Thinking back to this morning, I never would have believed you if you told me that tonight I would be laying in Edward Cullen's arms after almost having sex with him.

_I'm glad he is the kind of person he is. If it was anyone else…. That's the thing. It wouldn't be anyone else. I wouldn't have done this with just anyone. It's always been Edward. I think I lo…_

"Bella?" Edward voice brought me out of my thoughts. I lifted my head and looked at him.

"I should go." He said, running his fingers through my hair.

" I wish you wouldn't."

"I don't think I should be here when Alice gets up. You know as well as I do she will come strait this way." I nodded but did not move to let him up.

"This is going to change everything, isn't it?" I asked

"It wont if you don't want it to." He sounded almost disappointed at the thought.

"Before you go, tell me what you were going to say at the party." His eyes grew wide at this. He took a deep breath in but did not say anything. He was looking around the room as if trying not to make eye contact.

"I really want to tell you but…." He closed his eyes and took another deep breath.

"But what?" I said. The suspense was killing me. I was sobering up slightly now and I was starting to get a headache. The silence was almost deafening. After a long moment he sat us up and we sat facing each other on the bed.

"I'm scared. I'm so scared that after you hear what I have to say, you wont want to be around me. That would kill me, Bella." He looked down at his hands.

"Edward, I promise that will never happen. Please tell me." He nodded.

"Today, and tonight have been amazing." He sighed. " And I want you to know that I have been wanting to tell you this for a long time." He stood up off the bed and paced back and forward for a moment before starting.

"I.. um.. You mean a lot to me Bella. So much more than you know. I have these feelings…. No I mean…. ugh! I love you, Bella. And not in the sister sort of way. I am in love with you. I always have been."

Yes, an eventful day indeed.

**I really hope you guys liked it. **

**Please please please review and let me know. **

**I don't know if you noticed, but my titles are song titles. I am a big dork when it comes to music. I love so many different kinds of genre's. I you would like to know who sings these songs let me know.**


	5. I Lost It

**Hello, my lovely Twilighters! I just wanted to say, thanks to everyone who reviewed. Please keep it up. It encourages me to keep writing.**

**Disclaimer: Sadly I am not Stephenie Meyer, and I don't own Twilight. **

* * *

Chapter 5

I Lost It

**EDWARD'S POV**

And there it was. I had just spilled my heart out to Bella.

My heart was beating against my rib cage after my confession, and my feet were glued to the spot.

Here face held a look of shock. She did not move or speak.

The silence was killing me.

"Bella?" My voice cracked with the fear of her rejection. _I knew it. I should have kept my damn mouth shut!_

She did not say anything. Instead she lowered her gaze to a spot in the floor.

Taking that as my answer, I forced out, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said anything."

Her head shot up and she looked at me. Sorrow clear on her features. She didn't want me, but she didn't know how to say it. I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes.

Refusing to let her see me cry, I turned away.

I heard her intake of breath. She was about to say something but I cut her off. "No, you've said enough already. I understand."

Too embarrassed to be in the room with her anymore I grabbed my shoes, leaving my shirt, and stormed out. Not bothering to shut her door behind me.

I ran out of the dorm hall. As soon as the cool night air hit me, everything crashed in on me.

I was hurt and embarrassed at the way I acted. How was I to face her now? I tried to think of ways to make things go back to normal, but all I could focus on was the pain.

Part of me wanted to turn back and make her respond to my declaration in the hopes that I misunderstood her silence. But he bigger part of me did not want confirmed what I already knew.

How was she supposed to react. 24 hours ago we were just friends in her eyes. And all in one day, I saw her half naked, we almost had sex, I refused her and then declared my love for her.

_She was supposed to say she loves you too!_ I knew now, I was delusional for hoping.

I sat down at a bench under a tree to put my shoes on. I still had a little way to walk home and I did not want to do it in my socks.

After I slipped on my shoes, I rested my face in my hands and my elbows on my knees. _How could I be so stupid? The look on her face after I was done with my stupid rant, I can't get it out of my mind. I don't know how I'm going to face her after this._

**BELLA'S POV**

"…I am in love with you. I always have been." As soon as those word left his lips, I knew what I was thinking earlier was true.

I loved him too. It confused and scared me. But it all made sense. How could I not be in love with Edward? He was… perfect. He's smart, caring, understanding, handsome and most of all…. He's Edward.

I was brought out of my realization by him saying my name. I suddenly realized I had been staring at him this whole time. When I finally really looked at him, he looked pained.

I lowered my gaze. I didn't know what to say. '_I love you too' would suffice. _I thought to myself, but to be honest it scared the shit out of me. This was all so fast.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said anything." I looked up at him and he was facing away from me.

He was taking this wrong. Me not saying anything is hurting him.

Still not exactly sure what I was going to say I tried to speak, but he stopped me.

"No, you've said enough already. I understand." _No, no, no, no!_

He quickly grabbed his shoes and was out the door. Leaving it open.

"Shit!" I exclaimed throwing myself back on the bed. I had to tell him.

I rolled over on my side and noticed something crumpled up on the floor.

His shirt.

I got out of bed and picked it up. I held it to my chest.

I couldn't do this to him. It is wrong of me to leave him like this, knowing it was hard for him to tell me in the first place.

If the close sexual encounter didn't sober me up, this certainly did.

I ran from my room with his shirt in hand. I didn't bother to put shoes or a jacket on. He had to know.

I ran out of the dorm hall and made my way toward his house. As I approached a tree I saw him there with his face in his hands.

Not saying a word I sat down next to him.

The shift in weight on the rickety bench made him look up at me. His face was a little wet but he made not attempt to dry it. He just looked at me.

_Still_ not knowing what to say, but not wanting the silence either I said the first thing that came to my mind.

"You left your shirt." I raised my hand some so that he could see that I had it.

He looked down at it and took it from me, careful not to touch my hand in the process.

"Thanks." he said standing up to walk away.

"But I don't need your pity." he said softly.

I stood up, his back was facing me, with all the courage I could muster I spoke,

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"Because I knew this would happen." He said with his back still facing me. He had stopped walking and his breath was shaky.

"Edward I…"

"No, Bella don't."

"I…"

"I don't want your apology."

"Will you let me speak?"

"Why? So you can tell me that be can still be friends?"

"No."

"Then why?" He shouted.

"Because I love you too, damn it!" It was my turn to scream this time. A few tears dropped down my face and I felt a huge weight lift off of me.

"You… you don't mean that."

"I do. Very much."

I made no move, unsure of what was going to happen next.

He turned to me. His green eyes seemed to glow. He was so beautiful.

He hesitantly made his way to me. Stopping right in front of me, he looked me in the eyes.

"Is this real?" he asked

I nodded and wrapped my arms around him. Resting my head on his chest.

He wrapped is arms around me buried his face in my hair.

After a moment of silence, he lifted my chin to look at him.

"I love you." A small smile playing on his lips.

"I love you." I said back. The smile grew, amazing me. How is it that he is meant for me?

"Tell me again."

"I love you, Edward." He sighed and shut his eyes.

"That is the most beautiful thing I have ever heard."

* * *

**I wasn't going to have them reconcile in this chapter. I was going to do this long drawn out thing, but decided that I did not have the energy or the want to torture you guys.**

**And, I wanted to get this over with so that I can get the story started.**

**See, I'm sweet. You should definitely review!**

**I'm not really liking this one too much. **

**Let me know what you think! REVIEW!!**

**Amanda**


	6. Dancing With Myself

**Sorry sorry sorry! I have not updated. I have been completely side tracked. Ever since that teaser trailer came out I have been completely distracted.**

**That trailer proved two things that I have known all along. 1) Robert Pattinson has one of the most breathtaking smiles on Earth!! 2) He is going to be an AMAZING Edward!!**

**Enjoy the chapter and thank you to everyone who reviewed. They make me very happy!!**

* * *

Chapter 6

Dancing With Myself

**BELLA'S POV**

Wow! _Is this really happening? _Edward and I stood there for a few more moments in each others arms. It just felt so right.

If it wasn't for my freezing feet and my now pounding head, this moment would have been perfect.

With a sigh I pulled away from Edward and held on to one of his hands. He looked down at me and ran his hand a long my cheek. It sent a shiver down my spine. He mistook it for me being cold.

"Let's get you inside. It's too cold out here."

I nodded and turned to walk back into the dorm hall with his hand still in mine. There was no way he was leaving my side tonight.

I took two steps before I heard Edward gasp. I swung around to see what the problem was.

"Bella Swan, what are you doing out here barefoot?" He exclaimed pointing down to my feet. I rolled my eyes.

"It's not a big deal. I was in a hurry to get you before you got back to your house." I said.

He shook his head, "C'mon." He said with out stretched arms.

"What?" I asked.

"I can't let you walk back like this. It's too cold and who knows what you will step on out here. I'm going to carry you in." He moved to lift me up. I wiggled away.

"Um, no your not. I can walk just fine." I said stepping away.

"It's too far and we need to get you inside quickly to warm up your toes." He said taking another step closer to me. He had a smile on his face, his mind, undoubtedly entertaining the idea of carrying me into my room. I smiled at this.

"No." I said with a playful look, challenging him.

"I'm gong to carry you inside whether you like it or not." _ha ha he's funny._

He lunged forward in an attempt to grab me. I couldn't help but squeal like and idiot when I jump out of the way and ran toward the building.

I heard him chuckle as he started after me. I giggled uncontrollably at the thought of what we must look like. It was fun playing with him. He does not like losing.

I ran as fast as I could, but it wasn't fast enough. He was closing in on me and I could almost feel him nipping at my top. _Don't fall, Bella, don't fall!_

I one fluid motion I reached for the door and opened it sliding through. But not without stubbing my toe on the corner of the door.

I stopped immediately and reached down for my foot. That was a bad idea. Edward was on my ass slamming into me when I stopped, hitting my head with his.

"Ow!" we both cried out. I started hopping round on one foot shaking both my hands at my side and taking deep breaths. The pain in my toe was so bad, it knocked the air out of me. My head was just an extra bonus. It was throbbing now.

Edward recovered himself and walked over to me.

"Bella, are you ok?" I shook my head "no" and pointed at my foot. I was trying not to look at it. I was sure I had ripped of the toe nail and did not want to see that.

"Bella, I'm gonna carry you now, ok?" I nodded not willing to put up a fight now and he swooped me up in his arms.

When he did this I caught a glimpse of my toe. Only a top corner of my nail was ripped off. It wasn't as bad as I thought but it still hurt.

I looked at Edward's face and he had a smug smile.

"Oh, does my being in pain amuse you, Mr. Cullen?" He looked at me and his smile grew bigger.

"Of course it doesn't Ms. Swan. It's just, I told you I was going to carry you into your room." I just laughed and let him enjoy his victory. I will get him back later.

He sat me down on my bed and pulled my leg onto his lap. After a little while he stood and asked me if I had any band aids. I pointed to my bathroom and he was back a second later.

"Ok this might hurt a little." he said positioning himself on the floor in front of me. He grabbed my foot and placed the band aid on my toe.

"Fuck! Ow ow! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" The string of profanities escaped my lips.

He seemed amused by this. "Geez, Bella. You have the mouth of a sailor!" He said sitting on the bed next to me.

"Shut up, it really hurt."

" I know I'm sorry." He said placing a soft kiss on my forehead.

"Will you stay with me tonight?" I asked.

"Are you sure you want to deal with what will come in the morning?" I nodded.

"They will have to find out sooner or later. What they say really doesn't matter, though. It wont change anything."

He smiled that crooked smile and I was suddenly glad I was sitting on the bed. I probably would have fallen over.

I scooted back on the bed and laid my head down on my pillow. He copied me after covering the both of us up with my blanket. I turned off my lamp and cuddled against his chest.

His breathing slowed eventually and I knew he was asleep.

I woke up suddenly to my door being opened and sunlight streaming in through my window. I made no move to get out of bed. I was laying with my back to Edward and his arms wrapped around me.

I slowly opened my eyes to see a very disheveled Alice dragging her feet across my room. She did not once look up at us as she made her way to my mini fridge to grab a bottled water.

I laid still, watching her as she opened it as gulped it down. As she turned to throw the now empty bottle away, she stopped. Looking strait at me. Her face had no expression.

"It's about fuckin' time." She said, indifferently, as she made her way out of the room.

"Alice?" I called after her.

She stopped before exiting my door. "Is that all your going to say?"

She shrugged, "I'm really hung over and I needed a water. I'm going back to bed. You can tell me later." She gave me a wink and was out the door before I could say anything else.

I decided I needed a shower and try to remove myself from the bed without waking Edward. I wanted to see him asleep.

I've seen him sleep before, but I know for a fact that after last night, I was never going to see him the same way again.

I moved very slowly to the side of the bed. Trying as smoothly as I could to slip out of his arms. I was about half way there when they tightened around me, pulling me back toward his chest.

"Hold on. I'm not done holding you yet!" He murmured. Sleep still evident in his voice. I turned around in his arms to face him. His eyes were still closed and his perfect lips were formed into a sexy smirk.

I leaned in and gave him a quick kiss, not wanting to subject him to my morning breath.

"Mmm, thanks for that." he said with his eyes still closed. "Can I have another?"

"No, you can let me go so that I can go take a shower." Denying him was a lot harder than I made it sound.

Keeping his eyes shut still and raising his eyebrows he said, "Oooh, do you need any help?" I knew he was joking, so I couldn't help myself.

Deciding to surprise him I quickly replied "Sure. Lets go."

His eyes shot open, and he blinked them a few times trying to figure if he had heard me right.

"Really?" He asked, his voice an octave higher than usual. I couldn't help but giggle. No matter how perfect, he was still a guy.

"No, not really." I said trying to get out of bed again.

I was pulled back down.

"That wasn't very nice of you." he said. His eyes smoldering.

He leaned over and placed a soft kiss on my forehead, then on my eyes, my nose and cheeks. Finally stopping on the very corner of my mouth.

"I can't believe I'm here with you…right now… like this." he said running his hand a long the side of my face.

"I'm scared it's a cruel joke or a dream that I'll wake from at any minute."

I reached for his hand on my face and held it there. "This is no dream, Edward. I promise you, this is real."

He kissed me. _Whoa! _His lips were soft and irresistible. He was being gentle with me. Of course that only made me want him to kiss me harder. I deepened the kiss. _Screw morning breath! He tastes just fine to me._ He didn't seem to mind too much either.

Too soon, we separated. We laid there staring at each other, content with the situation.

"Alice came in here earlier." I said.

His eyes widened. "What did she say?"

"She said 'its about fuckin time.'"

He stared at me confused, and then he smiled. He seemed to be thinking to himself.

"What is it, Edward?" I said pulling his face toward mine.

"It's nothing, really. I was just wondering if I was that obvious."

"Not to me, that's for sure." I smiled.

* * *

We agreed to meet up later for lunch. After a sweet kiss goodbye, he was gone. Leaving me to limp my way around my room and into the shower. My toe was a violent shade of purple now.

After getting out of the shower, I decided that I would take the time to straiten my hair. After plugging in my ipod to my speakers. I stood in front of the mirror working on my hair and singing/dancing to one of my favorite songs.

It was Billy Idol's Dancing with Myself. Forgetting the pain in my toe, I busted out my best 80's dance moves. (view Molly Ringwald in the Breakfast Club)

Putting down my hot iron, I really got into it.

On the floors of Tokyo

Or down in London town to go, go

With the record selection

and the mirror's reflection

I'm dancing with myself

When there's no-one else in sight

In the crowded lonely night

Well I wait so long

For my love vibration

And I'm dancing with myself

Oh, oh dancing with myself

Oh, oh dancing with myself

Well there's nothing to lose

And there's nothing to prove

When I'm dancing with myself

If I looked all over the world

And there's every type of girl

But your empty eyes

Seem to pass me by

Leave me dancing with myself

So lets sink another drink….

"Oh!" I exclaimed as I turned around to see a bouncing Alice, a smiling Rosalie, and a very, very amused Edward. I blushed furiously which only made Edward's smile grow.

I yelled over the music, "How long have you been standing there?"

"Too long!" Yelled a booming voice from behind the trio, as a huge mass of a body shoved it's way passed Edward.

"I freakin' love this song! Dance with me Bella!"

"EMMETT!" I yelled and jumped into his arms.

**

* * *

**

**Yes!! Emmett is back!**

**You can find the 80's dance reference on you tube.**

**Its under "Breakfast Club Dance" For those of you who are too young to know. Molly Ringwald is the red head in the pink top and brown skirt.**

**That was not my generation (I'm only 22), and yes people really did dance like that. Some still do.**

**guilty**

**Not to sure how I feel about this chapter.**

**Review Review Review!**

**Amanda**


	7. I Melt

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight!**

Chapter 7

I Melt

**

* * *

**

**ROSALIE'S POV**

After one last squeeze on my ass from a half asleep Alice, the three of them left me in my room alone so that I could sleep. Thank god! I was tired and a little tipsy. Not too much though.

I showered quickly. Threw one of Emmett's USMC shirts on and a pair of panties and it was off to bed.

This was one of the hardest times for me. I missed Emmett all the time, but at night right before I fell to sleep was when I was able to completely wind down and only think of him.

This usually brought on tears.

_It's ok._ I always told myself. _He is ok. He could be somewhere worse. It will not always be this way. _I was right. I knew I had it better than a lot of people who's loved ones were actually over seas.

And I knew that Emmett was not going to re-enlist. Not that I minded him being in the Marines. How many girls get to say they have a hot Marine somewhere thinking of them.

Soon he will be here always and I will not have to be without him. With this thought I would say a little prayer for him and one for my brother, who I missed a lot also. Then I would close my eyes and fall asleep.

I felt like I was just on the brink of sleep when I herd a _knock knock knock _at my door.

Not really caring who it was, I stumbled out of bed and made my way to the door. Who ever was there was going to have to see me in my underwear. I didn't care enough to put shorts or pants on. Emmett's shirt was big enough that it went down to my mid thigh anyway.

Only half awake I swung the door open. My eyes were closed in a yawn when the hallway light hit me.

"You are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen." a soft sweet voice said. A voice I would recognize anywhere. My eyes shot open.

"Emmett?" I asked softly. Looking at him, my mind couldn't process his actual presence.

"Rosalie." Was all he said. I was so surprised and so happy, all my body allowed me to do was put my hands up to my mouth and start whimpering. Tears welled up in my eyes as he put his arms out to take me into them.

We both took a step forward. He wrapped his arms around me and I pressed my face into his hard chest. Taking in his scent. The scent that I missed so much.

After a moment I looked up at him to make sure he was real. He was looking down at me with a huge smile on his face.

"Are you really here?" I asked.

"Yes, I'm here." He said as I reached up for his face.

"I wasn't expecting you till next week. Not that I'm not happy that you are here."

"I decided to come a week early. Graduation is only two weeks away and I didn't want to miss all the good parties." I rolled my eyes at this.

"I just wanted to see you already. The excitement of seeing you was too much, so I pulled a few strings and got and extra week of leave."

"I missed you so much, Emmett!" I pulled his face down to mine. He kissed me softly. It has been months since I've seen him. Too long! Too long to not kiss the face of the man that you love.

It quickly became heated. I wrapped my arms around his back and pulled him to me roughly. He smiled against my mouth. He knew very well the effect he had on me.

He made it worse by sucking in my bottom lip and biting down on it.

I gasped, "Quit toying with me, Em." My breath was shaky.

"I can toy with you out here, or we can go into your room and…." he trailed off.

I knew we had to get out of the hallway. Here I was in a shirt and panties, practically molesting my boyfriend in clear view of anyone who cared to look out their door.

I untangled myself from him and walked back into my room. He followed behind me and locked the door.

"Is that all you want me for?" I asked with a pained expression as I made my way to the bed. He knew I wasn't serious. He just rolled his eyes and striped down to his boxers.

Even though I have seen him this way many times, I still couldn't help but let my eyes roam all over his body.

He crawled into the sheets with me, wrapped his arms around me, and sighed.

"I'm so happy right now. I love you Rosalie."

"I love you, too. So much." I kissed his chin and he laughed.

"Go to sleep." he said. I looked up at him with disbelief.

"There is no way I'm going to be able to sleep anytime soon. I'm too excited." He smiled.

He kissed me again. Passionately. It nearly knocked the air out of me, it was so wonderful. His hand ran through my hair and down the side of my face. It made it's way down my arm and to my thigh.

The kissing became deeper as he moved to lean over me. I couldn't help the moan that left my throat. I wanted him bad. My hands roamed over her chiseled chest then down his hard abs. Then around his back down to his butt. I grabbed it hard and pulled him to me. He gasped.

He pulled away from my face and kissed down my neck. He sat up on his knees and looked down at me. We made eye contact and stared at each other for what seemed like forever. Both slightly out of breath.

I positioned myself on my back and he came back to me, sliding between my legs.

I took a sharp intake of breath when I felt him push up against me.

I felt his hand playing with my panty line. He didn't need permission and I was impatient. Using my legs I lifted my butt off the bed and slid my panties off.

His lips came crashing down on mine with a loud moan. It appears I made the right move.

We woke up a few hours later. Not wanting to waist the morning. We showered together.

After a heated make out session, (its so hard to keep my hands off that boy) we made our way to Alice's room. Half way there we ran into Edward walking from his house.

"Hey, Man!" Edward yelled and half ran to Emmett, giving him a brotherly hug.

"What are you doing here? We weren't expecting you until next week."

"I decided to come a week early." he shrugged.

Something was different with Edward. He seemed…. Extremely happy? I eyed him carefully trying to figure it out. He noticed my stares and shifted uneasily.

I was pulled form my stare down with Edward by a loud squeal that made my hands fly up involuntarily to my ears. Followed by a little body flying through the air and landing in Emmett's arms.

"Alice!" Emmett yelled.

"Oh my God, Emmett. I can't believe it's you. I missed you so much. I'm so glad you're here. Do mom and dad know? Have you talked to Jasper? Did Rosalie know? How long are y…." Alice's much expected ramblings were cut off by Edward.

"Alice, give him a chance to answer a question." Her gaze flew towards Edward.

"Well, hello, Edward did you have a good night?" She gave him a knowing look. _What's going on?_

He looked down quickly with a smile playing on his lips.

Emmett saved him this time. "Hey, where's Bella?"

Edward's head shot up at the mention of Bella's name. "She's in her room." He said quickly.

Alice unsuccessfully stifled a laugh and Edward blushed. _Wait! Edward blushed?_

Edward pushed through us and made his way to Bella's room with us in tow. It was just down the hall and we soon heard blaring music. Billy Idol.

"Ooooh." Emmett said as we approached Bella's door. "I feel like dancing now. _dancing with myself oh oh." _Emmett started singing and grabbed my hand so that I would dance with him.

"Not now Emmett. Hide behind me so that we can surprise Bella."

He slumped his shoulders and mumble something under his breath that sounded like, no one ever wants to dance.

Alice pushed the door open and we all were shocked to find Bella jumping around her room in dance. That's my girl. Dance like no one is watching. Well, at least she thought no one was watching.

It was mean of us to not alert her to our presence but we hardly see Bella let it all loose. She was going at it too.

All eyes on Bella, I peaked over to Edward, he was smiling. _Nothing strange about that. _

He just seemed happy. He doesn't usually seem _this_ happy. I shrugged to myself. As long as he's happy I have nothing to worry about.

Just then Bella did a spin and caught a glimpse of us. She froze.

"Oh!" She exclaimed and blushed a deep shade of red. I could feel Emmett squirming behind me. He wanted to see Bella already.

"How long have you been standing there?" She yelled, her eyes stopping on Edward.

"Too long!" Emmett pushed Edward aside.

"I freakin' love this song! Dance with me Bella!"

"EMMETT!" She screamed and jumped into his arms. I couldn't help but laugh when he picked her up and started moving around to the music. We all laughed.

Bella was red in the face with hysterics. The song ended and Emmett put Bella down.

She ran to stop the music before another song started.

"Wow! What a surprise! I'm so happy to see you. When did you get in?" Bella asked slightly out of breath.

"Late last night. I know I know you weren't expecting me until next week, but I decided to come early." Emmett said walking back over to me. He held out his arm which I gladly accepted.

"I'm really happy you're here." Alice said rubbing her big brothers arm. Emmett not Edward.

"I am too." He said scooping her up in a bear hug. When he put her down he looked over to Edward.

"Jeez, little brother, your like…..glowing. What's up?" Edwards eyes shifted over to Bella. She gave him a quick nod and he walked over to her, placing his hand with hers.

My eyes widened as I realized what was going on.

"Bella and I um…."

"We're together now." Bella said. Eyeing us carefully to hear our response.

"It's about fuckin time!" Emmett and I said in unison.

**EDWARD'S POV**

"It's about fuckin time!" Both Emmett and Rosalie said. _Are you kidding me?_

Alice busted out laughing and Bella did what she does best. She blushed.

"That's what I said." Alice said between laughs.

"Wait. You knew?" Rosalie asked.

"Yeah, this morning when I…" She looked over to us, then back to Rosalie. "…when I came over here and Bella told me." _phew! _

Alice gave me a small wink. She knew they would have asked too many questions and gave us a hard time about it. I knew I loved her for a reason.

I looked down at Bella. She looked beautiful. When we walked in earlier and caught her dancing, she looked so amazing. Then when she saw us and blushed. Ugh! It took every ounce of me to not walk over to her and graze her cheek with my fingers.

Even now looking at her, all I wanna do is lean in and kiss her. She looked up at me and smiled.

"Edward?" She said, with her big beautiful brown eyes staring up at me.

"Yes." I said back to her, slightly dazed by her gaze.

"What do you think?" She raised her eyebrows.

"What?" I was confused. I think I missed something.

"We were asking you if you wanted to have lunch at the food court in the mall?" Emmett said giggling. I wasn't really embarrassed that I was too preoccupied with Bella to pay attention.

As far as I was concerned, she was a great thing to be distracted with.

"Oh, sure, that sounds fine."

We went to the mall in two separate cars. Bella and I in mine, Rosalie Emmett and Alice in Emmett's jeep.

I opened the door for Bella when we reached the mall. The car ride there was quiet. Not an uncomfortable or awkward silence, but a nice one. She held my hand the entire way and I swear she could hear my heart pounding against my chest.

I closed the door behind her and I turned to try and find the others, but not before making sure her hand was secure in mine.

She pulled me back. I turned to look at her. She seemed worried.

"What wrong?" I asked.

"Are you still ok with this?" She lifted our intertwined hands.

"I mean, is this still what you want?"_ What?_

"Of course it is, Bella. Why do you ask?"

"I just wanted to make sure. I really want this, and I am really happy that this happened. Just tell me you don't regret it."

I put my fingers under her chin and lifted her face to me. "Your absurd." I said before I pressed my lips to hers. She let out a soft sigh as I did this.

I cupped her face in my hands and found it hard to stop kissing her. Her arms wrapped around my waist, closing the gap between us. I don't know how long we stayed like that, but it wasn't long enough. She pulled away gasping for air.

"My God Edward, to think all this time I was missing _that_." She said, fanning herself while leaning against the car.

I laughed and grabbed her hand. "C'mon lets go find the others. I'm starving."

We walked into the crowded food court discussing what we wanted for lunch. We spotted the Emmett's big body across the way quickly and made our way to them. We were in the middle of deciding between cheese or supreme pizza when we heard a loud voice.

"Bella!"

We both turned around to see a very tall russet skinned boy running our way.

Bella's face lit up as she recognized him.

"Jacob?" She yelled before dropping my hand and running to him.

**

* * *

**

**Ha, I bet I know what you are thinking? You could be right, but you could also be wrong? Am I just gonna fall into the cliché of things. Maybe. Maybe not. **

**I promise this story is not going to be the same as all the other ones. Just stick with me. Of course I will not force you to keep reading if you don't want to. **

**I'm sorry if I disappointed anyone by not going all the way with Emmett and Rosalie. I intend to have lemons in my story, I just am timid to what my readers will think.**

**Tell me if you want a good love scene and I will deliver the best I can. If you would rather a PG story than look for one that isn't M rated. Ha ha! But really let me know what you guys think. **

**Please review. Sorry this one was kind of a filler chapter. **

**Amanda**


	8. Anyone Else But You

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight!**

Chapter 8

Anyone Else But You

**BELLA'S POV**

"Jacob?" I couldn't believe it. Jacob. Jacob Black. I had not seen him in years. We all used to spend our summers at First Beach in La Push where Jacob is from. He is a close family friend. _Wow, he's grown_.

We haven't been down to the beach since we graduated high school. Spending our summers relaxing at home with our families instead of driving down to the beach.

I felt slightly bad that we had lost touch with the Blacks. Not dad though. He's kept touch with them. Seemed Jacob was always busy during the summer. Girls and stuff I'm sure.

I ran to him, careful not to trip and fall in the crowded food court. Out of the corner of my eye, I caught Alice's head pop up curiously.

I slowed when I approached him. He gave me an awkward hug. He was so tall. I remember little, well I guess he was never little, Jacob. He's not that much younger than us though. But now he towers over me.

"Wow, I can't believe it. How long has it been?" I asked starting the conversation.

"About four years maybe." I tried not to notice the quick body check he gave me.

"You look great, Bella." Jacob said, just as Edward walked up.

"Hey Jake, long time no see." Edward said, with a smile, putting out his hand to greet our old friend.

"Hey, Edward, how are you? I didn't even notice you back there." Jacob said putting his hand in Edwards, smiling also.

"I'm great!" Edward's reply was enthusiastic and it made me smile.

"So what are you doing up here?" I asked, curious as to why Jacob was this far away from home. It is not at a far drive, but it's a little out of the way.

"Quill and I drove up here for a part we needed. We got hungry and thought we'd grab a quick lunch." He was looking around as he said this. Probably looking for Quill, but he caught Alice waving and bouncing from her seat.

His smile grew and he waved back at her. Emmett and Rose weren't there. They were getting their lunch while Alice held the table.

"Hey, if you haven't eaten yet and your not in a hurry, you are more than welcome to join us for lunch." Edward, always the gentleman.

"Um, yeah sure. I think I lost Quill anyway."

Jacob lead the way to the pizza place and I made sure Edward's hand was securely in mine. He looked down and smiled that wonderful crooked smile when I reached for his hand.

When we reached the table, Emmett, Rose and Alice were all happily chatting and eating. Alice looked up and smiled.

"Jacob! Oh my god, how are you?" Alice stood from her seat and gave him a hug. It was comical how much smaller she was than him.

"I'm good, thank you. Emmett, Rosalie." Jacob said as he took his seat.

Emmett replied with a "What's up, Man." while Rosalie smiled brightly.

Lunch went…..smoothly. I managed to keep my hands to myself. Giving Edward enough time to eat his food. Now, with the stuff that happened, it's a lot harder than it used to be. Especially now that I know the way he feels.

I noticed Edward shooting glances towards Jacob. I didn't understand this. They weren't mean glances just…..glances. _I have to ask him about that later._

"I'm so glad we met up with you, Jacob. We haven't seen you in forever. That, and now I don't have to sit here and be fifth wheel." Alice said throwing me a wink. Edward held my hand under the table.

"Fifth wheel?" Jacob said looking at Alice.

"Yes, Bella and Edward are together. Isn't that great?"

Jacob's eyes got big and he turned to me. I smiled sheepishly.

"Uh….wow. Yeah that is great. I'm happy for you guys." Edward kissed me on the cheek. I'm sure I was blushing.

"It was nice seeing you guys, but I think it's time I go find Quill. Will I be seeing you this summer?" Jacob asked already standing and grabbing his tray.

"Yes definitely. I would like to go out there at least once before I have to head on back." Emmett said. Rose frowned and laid her head on his shoulder.

"Ok, cool. See ya." With one last look my way, he was gone.

"Oh…..bye." I said weakly after he walked away.

"So what do you guys want to do after this?" Edward asked after he finished his last bite of pizza.

"I'm really, really tired." Rosalie said trying to stifle a yawn. "I didn't get a lot of sleep and I would like to take a nap." Emmett had a huge smile on his face and winked.

"Ew." Alice said, shaking her head of the mental image that was running through all of our minds. "I need to be at my computer in about an hour. Jasper is supposed to be online. I told him I would be too."

Edward's arm dropped over my shoulder. "Well, looks like it's just you and me."

I looked up at him and he had that dazzling smile on his face. _Uh oh. Dazzle mode!_ "What should we do?"_ Uh. Whatever you want! C'mon, Bella hold it together._

"Um….hmm…..let's walk around here for a while. I want to look in the music store."

"Perfect." He said, then placed a soft kiss on my forehead.

Before we all parted ways, Alice pulled me to the side.

"You know your still gonna tell me everything right? Well, not everything. I don't want to know all the hairy details. He is my brother after all." I laughed.

"Don't worry. The details aren't that hairy." I said, remembering the "details". It would be wise to keep those to myself anyway.

"I still don't understand what my two best friends see in my brothers, but…" she held both my hands in hers, "I can't tell you how happy I am about this. You and my brother deserve to be happy."

"Thank you, Alice." I said, pulling her into a hug.

"Now I must go. Can't keep Jasper waiting." With a smile she was gone. Following Emmett and Rosalie out to the Jeep.

Edward and I walked hand and hand toward the music store, neither of us in a hurry. We passed a group of girls. All freshman by the looks of it, and all very interested in Edward.

It didn't bother me, and I couldn't blame them. He was beautiful. I did, however, find it the right time to pull him closer. My arm around his waste instead of holding his hand. Only one of the girls made a face, but they kept walking. Edward didn't seem to notice.

Once we entered the music store, I made a beeline for the soundtracks. I knew exactly what I wanted. Edward went further down to the classical music.

Holding the c.d. in my hand, I continued down the aisle with my head down, looking to see if I can find anything else. I heard a group of giggles from the back. I thought of the girls that we passed coming this way.

My head shot up in search for Edward. I couldn't see him, but I did see the where the giggles came from. I was right. The freshmen did follow us in here, but it was not Edward they had cornered. No, it was a very tall Jacob Black.

He was easy to see over the girls' heads. Quill was there with him, and seemed to be getting just as much attention as Jacob was. I saw one of the girls smoothly slide a piece of paper into Jacob's pocket.

He looked down at her and she gave him a flirty laugh. I've never been that kind of girl. Never ever that forward. I admire their confidence, but I'm glad and hope that I never looked that ridiculous.

The guys were soaking it up too.

I moved my gaze back down to the c.d.'s in front of me, not wanting them to catch me staring. Suddenly I felt two hands on my shoulders.

"Hey." A smooth voice came from behind me. Before I had time to turn around, Edward kissed the side of my neck. His mouth was slightly open when he did this, and I shuddered at the sensation.

With his hands still on my shoulders he turned me to face him. My eyes locked with his and I couldn't help myself anymore. I put my arms around his neck and pulled his lips to mine.

His lips were soft and warm against mine. I was just planning on giving him a short small opened mouth kiss, but as soon as his mouth parted and I could taste him, I couldn't help what my tongue wanted. He responded, resting his hands on the c.d. rack behind me, pinning me against it. His tongue darted into my mouth and I accepted it. He was pressing so hard against me I was leaning back over the c.d.'s.

I opened my eyes to look at him. His eyes were closed, and I could tell by the look on his face that he wanted this kiss just as bad as I did if not more. This made me exceedingly happy. It also sent a weird feeling through my stomach. Not a bad one, but something I don't think I have ever felt before.

He pulled away but did not move from his position. Both of us a little out of breath. I tried to hide it. He smiled and I couldn't help but blush under his gaze.

"I love it when you do that." He said breathlessly, cupping my face with his hands and kissing both of my cheeks.

When he turned my head to the side to kiss one side of my face, I caught a glimpse of Jacob. He was looking at us. When he saw me turn his way, he jerked his head down to the ground then to the girl on his arm.

"Do you want to get out of here?" I asked.

"Sure, did you get what you wanted?"

I lifted the c.d. in my hand.

"Juno?" He cocked his head to one side and raised one eyebrow. So cute!

"Yeah, have you seen the movie?" He shook his head no. "No? Well that just wont do. We can go back to my room and watch it. I promise you will like it."

Without another word, we paid for the product and went to the car.

Once on the road I started opening my new c.d. Excited that I get to listen to it. It was taking me a while to get through the plastic.

"It was nice to see Jacob wasn't it?" Edward asked without taking his eyes off the road.

"uhn hu." was all I could get out. I was trying to bite through it now. Give me my damn cd!

"I don't like the way he was looking at you." he said in a flat tone.

I stopped. "What do you mean? He wasn't looking at me."

"Are you blind? He couldn't keep his eyes off you. Not that I blame him." he looked at me for a moment then went back to looking at the road. "It made me uneasy."

"Why? It's not like him looking at me in any way is gonna make me want to be with him."

"I know." He said quietly.

"Edward, seriously, I would very much rather be with you." I said pulling one of his hands off the steering wheel to hold.

"It's just the way he hugged you and…. I don't know. I just didn't like it."

"Were you jealous?" I asked in a teasing voice.

"No. I'm not jealous of little Jacob." He shot back.

"Oh he's no where near little." I said trying to get a rise out of him.

"Are you trying to make me jealous?"

"Maybe a little. Your cute when your jealous. Is it working?"

"A little." he admitted.

"I'm sorry. You look damn cute though. Here listen to this. I'm gonna sing to you to make you feel better." I was in a very good mood and wanted to have fun with him.

"Bella, I've heard you sing. Please, not now, I just ate." He put his hand on his stomach, mocking sickness.

"Hey!" I said playfully punching his arm. "Just for that I'm gonna sing extra loud. Just listen this song, its for you. It will help you forgive me. Its how I feel about you."

"Hold on. I should probably pull over so that I don't cause and accident when I start to vomit."

I gave him and ugly look and he started to laugh. Finally all the way through the plastic, I popped in the cd and searched for the right song.

The music started and I moved around in my seat so that I was facing him. A smirk planted on his face, he kept his gaze on the road. I pulled down my hair and shook it so that it was everywhere, I was prepared to be silly.

_"You're a part time lover and a full time friend. The monkey on your back is the latest trend."_ He made a face at this line but I kept singing. _"I don't see what anyone can see in anyone else but you."_

_"Here is the church and here is the steeple. We sure are cute for two ugly people."_ He rolled his eyes and said, "You know your not ugly" _"I don't see what anyone can see in anyone else but you."_

_"We both have shiny happy fits of rage. I want more fans you want more stage. Don't see what anyone can see in anyone else but you."_

He was still making faces, but I was on a mission and there was no way he was gonna stop me from singing.

_"Your always trying to keep it real."_ I reached down and grabbed his hand in mine. Keeping my eyes on him. _"and I'm in love with how you feel. Don't see what anyone can see in anyone else but you."_

I held his hand up to my mouth and pressed my lips to the back of his hand kissing it then continue singing with my lips there. _"I kiss you on the brain in the shadow of the train. I kiss you all starry eyed my body swing from side to side. I don't see what anyone can see in anyone else but you."_

I could see his eyes soften even as he looked out on the road. I put our hands down back on my knee. _"The pebbles forgive me the trees forgive me. So why can't you forgive me. I don't see what anyone can see in anyone else but you."_

_"Do. Do, do, do. Do, do ,do. Do, do, do, do. Do. Do, do, do. Do, do ,do. Do, do, do, do. I don't see what anyone can see in anyone else but you."_

I sat back in my seat and didn't say anything. I was slightly embarrassed now. I have done sillier things in front of Edward but this was kinda personal at the same time.

Slowly a smile spread across his lips. "Thank you." He said softly.

"Are you feeling better? Or do we need to pull over so that you can release your lunch?"

"No no. I feel fine. But I mean it, thank you."

"I meant it. I'd choose you any day over little ol' Jacob Black." I said leaning over and kissing him on the jaw. It was the only part I could reach. He chuckled.

We got back into my room. It was nice and cool in there. We decided we would spend the rest of the day there watching movies. He went back to his house for a bit to change into something more comfortable and grab a few movies.

When I was done changing I went to my computer to check my email. Nothing. That was normal. I wrote Charlie, reminding him that graduation was in two weeks. After that I would go home with him and take the summer off. I think we all were. Jasper and Emmett had planned to be here with us for the first part of the summer. That should be fun.

I went and sat on the edge of the bed and waited for Edward after I was done with my message to Charlie. I thought about how fast things happened between Edward and I. Just yesterday we were friends. I was Bella and he was Edward. Now we are so much more.

I looked down at myself. I was in my pajamas, my tank top and shorts. Edward was coming here to my room. We were going to be alone. _Would anything happen? Should anything happen?_

I knew it was too early for anything big, but at the same time, Edward and I don't have a normal relationship. The reason why everything moved so fast is because the feelings were already there. And so strong.

It is still a little scary and I'm still waiting to wake up, but I know for a fact that I love him. I love him more than anything. I don't ever want to be without him. Ever.

I decided that I wasn't going to put much thought into sex right now. If it happened it happened. I wasn't going to hold back but I wasn't going to push it. As long as it was with Edward, that's the only requirement for my first time. _Is it going to hurt?_

I knew the answer to that. Of course it was. From the stuff I've heard from Alice and Rosalie, I knew it would hurt like hell, but at the same time be very satisfying. _I hope he's not too big!_ I shook that thought from my head, making myself blush. I was just afraid of the pain that would come if he was.

_I need to stop thinking like this_. _I'm gonna psych myself out._ Just then I heard a knock at the door. I ran to open it. It revealed Edward in a tight black t-shirt and black and dark green pajama pants. His bronze hair and his green eyes. It's not fair for one person to be so beautiful.

His hands were full of candy and movies. He looked at me with that crooked smile. _This right here right now is the perfect man._

"You looked flushed. What's wrong?" I looked down. There was no way I was gonna tell him I was flushed cause I was thinking of his penis size.

"Nothing. Come in."

He put in Juno, from my collection obviously, and we curled up on the bed. I was curled on my side and he laid behind me, his head propped up on his hand and his other arm around me, holding my hand.

The movie did a good job at getting my mind out of the gutter, Edward lay behind me laughing at the dialog of the movie. His hand occasionally running up and down my arm, leaving goose bumps every time.

Then, in a quiet part of the movie, I felt his lips at my neck. He kissed it softly, then again closer to my jaw, then again closer to my shoulder.

I was trying hard to control my breathing but it was already raspy. His hand grazed up my arm again but this time he slid his fingers under the strap of my top, causing me to shudder. He moved the strap to the side and placed a soft kiss on my bared shoulder.

I was breathing hard now. He kissed up and down my neck, shoulder and a long my jaw. He smoothly put my loose hair behind my ear and his lips made their way to my ear lobe.

"You are so beautiful, Bella." He breathed into my ear. Then took my earlobe between his lips. I took a sharp breath and was ready to turn around to take this further. His hand slid my strap back into place then grazed down my arm and wrapped around mine.

"I love you, Bella." He spoke softly. I sighed at how out of hand that could have gotten. No, at how out of hand I wanted it to get.

"I love you to, Edward. I really do."

* * *

**Happy Belated Mother's Day!**

**Quick story: I am from Texas but my Husband and I are stationed here in England. As you guys know he is gone. Guess where, back to Texas for some school. (too much to explain). So I am here all by my lonesome. No kids. I have cats but we are having a hard time getting them here.**

**Today after I showered and got dressed I was going to go to base and pick up some stuff I needed for the house. When I opened the front door there is a pink box sitting on the welcome matt. **

**It's addressed to me so I bring it in. I open it and it has beautiful flowers in it. Pink roses and some other kind of pink flower. The card reads "HAPPY MOTHER'S DAY TO THE BEAUTIFUL MOTHER OF MY FUTURE CHILDREN"**

**How fuckin' sweet is my husband. Really? He IS my Edward!**

**Also I just finished The Host this morning. Have any of you read it? Let me know what you thought. Tell me I wasn't the only idiot that cried like a bitch.**

**Hope you liked the chapter. Please review. It makes me sooo happy!**

**Amanda **


	9. I Believe In A Thing Called Love

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight!!**

Chapter 9

I Believe In A Thing Called Love

**BELLA'S POV**

One more week 'till graduation.

Wow! This past week has flown by. I dare say it has also been the happiest week of my life. Edward and I were inseparable, except for the few classes we had daily. Of course with graduation around the corner, that meant exams. Our afternoons were spent in my room studying together.

We would leave the room for dinner with Rose and Alice, Emmett went back to Forks for the week to see Carlisle and Esme. He's coming back tomorrow with Jasper. Alice is practically bouncing off the walls with excitement. I would be too. I don't know how they do it.

After dinner, Edward and I would return to my room and relax the rest of the night. He wouldn't stay though. He would make his way back to his house late at night. The sexual tension between us was overwhelming. It was a wonder I haven't spontaneously combusted. I think I might. We've gotten carried away once since the first night, but…nope nothing.

No one has ever made me react this way. It made me wonder if he just didn't want me that way. Then I would tell myself that I'm being silly and he is just trying to be a gentleman. I'm no where near confident enough to come out and tell him though. What am I supposed to say? Take me big boy. No that's not me, and I told myself that I would not push it. I know it sounds like that's the only thing that I think about. It's not honestly. Most of the time I am more than content just being with him. But then he goes and does something like kiss me. It really isn't fair.

So here it is, Friday. I was walking back to my dorm from my last class when I heard a familiar voice, one I knew well, right next to me. "Hey, beautiful."

I turned to see my dear friend standing next to me in his BDU's (camouflage).

"Jasper!" I exclaimed, jumping up and down. I have to say, he looked good in them. He stepped forward and hugged me.

"Hi, Bella! I'm so happy to see you." he said with a smile on his face.

"Oh, I'm so happy your here. You have no idea how much Alice misses you. Where's Emmett? I thought you were coming together tonight."

"He's on his way. I didn't stop in Forks. I drove straight over here from work. That's why I'm still in uniform. I really shouldn't be though, but I couldn't wait anymore to see Alice."

"Well, she'll be surprised. She's not expecting you till late tonight. C'mon she should be in her room already." I'm sure he's tired from the long drive he just had.

I led him into the dorm hall and to Alice's room. Knowing it would be ok, I didn't knock and opened the door to peak my head in. Just as I knew she would, Alice was laying across her bed reading a magazine.

"Knock, knock." I said not opening the door all the way.

"Hey, Bella. What's up?"

"Nothing." I said casually. "I just wanted to see what my best friend was doing."

"Ugh, trying, unsuccessfully, to waste time and not keep looking at the clock. This has been the longest day of my life." she didn't pick her head up from her magazine. She flipped through the pages without even really looking at them. Poor Alice.

"I'm sorry, Al. I brought you something to help." I reached back and grabbed Jasper's hand pulling him into the room with me.

"Oh yeah? What's that?" Alice said, flatly, still not looking up from her magazine.

When I didn't say anything, she shifted her eyes towards me. She stared blankly at me for a split second, then her eyes grew to the size of saucers as Jasper softly said, "Hey, Baby." Clearly not trying to let his emotions spill out.

She slowly stood from her bed, tears welling up in her eyes. "Jasper." she said before running into his arms.

I turned and left the room. I could here Alice's quiet sobs and Jasper's soothing words, "It's ok. I'm here. I'm here.", before I close the door behind me. Locking it with my key to give them privacy.

Extremely happy that my family was together again, I skipped the rest of the way to my room. Being me I tripped over my own feet and started to lose control. I stomped forward wildly waving my arms around trying to catch my balance. I did finally and I couldn't help but bust out laughing, thinking of how ridiculously funny I must have looked.

I was still laughing when I opened the door to my room.

"What's so funny?"

I gasped when I saw Edward already laying across my bed. _I am the luckiest girl in the world._ He was laying with his hands behind his head. Sporting dark jeans and a fitted whit shirt. The sleeves rode up his arm causing his bicep to stand out, and he had this sexy smirk on his face. His hair fell in his eyes and I suddenly forgot what was so funny.

"Uh….I uh. Hmmm. What?" _Smooth Bella. Real smooth._

He chuckled and walked to me. I still hadn't moved from the door way.

With an amused expression he placed his hands on my cheeks.

"I said, what's so funny?" His breath blew across my face, stunning me. My eyes focused on his lips.

"Bella?" He said pulling me to the bed and sitting me down.

Finally snapping out of it I said, "I'm sorry. I can't think straight when you do that to me."

He raised and eyebrow, "Do what?"

"Dazzle me. It really isn't fair. I'm a babbling idiot most of the time because of it."

"I dazzle you?" There's that sexy smirk again. I nodded not knowing what to say.

I wish I had some effect on him.

"Your silly. How were your exams?" He said rubbing the one of my shoulders. It felt nice and I suddenly felt tired. It was a stressful school week.

"They went ok. I'm sure I passed most of them. We still have one more next week to worry about. After that I'm not gonna think of anything serious for the summer. Just you and me." I said resting my head on his shoulder and closing my eyes.

"I'm glad. I can't wait to be done with all of this. It's gonna be nice, going home and seeing everyone. Are you tired?" I nodded and slipped off my shoes and his. Then he pulled me back on the bed and pulled the sheets over us.

I laid my head on his arm and he was on his side facing me. I snuggled into his chest and closed my eyes, taking in a deep breath. This is my favorite place in the whole world.

"Jaspers here." I told him. He sighed.

"That's good. Alice really missed him. I bet Rosalie's happy to have Emmett back also."

"He's not here yet. He's coming in tonight. Jasper drove straight here."

"That doesn't surprise me. He loves my sister very much. I'm glad for that. I couldn't ask for a better person to love my sister. There's another party tomorrow night. I wonder if they will be up for going."

"That should be fun. It feels like forever ago that we all were able to hang out together."

He seemed to think for a while, "It's crazy how things change, huh? I mean, five years ago, we were all just high school kids. Not a care in the world."

"Change scares me. It always has." I admitted.

"Well, not all changes are bad." he said lifting my chin so that I could look at him.

I smiled, "No, not all changes are bad."

He softly pressed his lips to mine. Holding them there for only a moment. He pulled away slightly and kissed my nose. "I love you, Bella."

I kissed him this time. How could it be that this was real? It's just so wonderful. I kissed him more, savoring the moment. Scared that this would someday change. That some day he would not be here telling me that he loved me. I realize now that, that is a change I don't think I could survive.

Thinking that, I kissed him with everything I had in me. He kissed me back with equal passion. Suddenly, I was not so tired. He placed his hand behind my neck and pulled me face closer to his, so that I could not pull back. A soft moan escaped my lips and he took a sharp breath.

Knowing that soon he would pull away, I memorized the way his lips felt and the way they moved against mine. I didn't want him to stop. So when he pulled away, I groaned in frustration.

Reading my reaction he said, "There will be plenty of time for that, Bella."

I didn't say anything. I was sure I was about to combust right then and there. He chuckled and went to kiss me again. Surprised I threw myself against him taking the opportunity. That's when I felt it, hard against my waist. He gasped and pulled away.

"I'm so sorry, Bella." It reminded me of the first night we were like this.

"You shouldn't. I'm not. I makes me happy knowing that I have that effect on you. I was worried actually that I didn't." I said looking him straight in the face.

"Your absurd. You have no idea the effect you have on me." He said breathlessly. Then his lips crashed onto mine. He pressed himself against me fully. My heart was pounding in my ears. I wrapped my leg over his waist and his hand went behind my knee pulling me closer to him.

I rolled over onto my back pulling him on top of me. His lips never left mine. I was gasping for air when he slid between my legs but held his weight. I sat up quickly, lifting his shirt over his head and throwing it across the room. He stayed on his knees and I found my lips kissing along his chest.

I felt his hands playing with the hem of my shirt. "Take it off." I whispered. Without hesitation my shirt was laying next to his. I slowly laid my head back down on the pillow so that he could look at me. He stayed on his knees taking me in. I allowed myself to do the same.

I started at his face, his eyes full of lust and love, and his lips parted and swollen from kissing me. His chest rose and fell with his deep breaths. His abs constricted with tension. My eyes then wondered lower to the bulge in his jeans. I couldn't help but blush.

At that moment he groaned and lowered himself over me. Still careful to keep his weight off of me. He kissed my reddened cheeks than made his way down my neck. His kisses continued to my collar bone then down over my still covered breasts. My stomach muscles tightened when I felt his tongue graze across them briefly.

I tangled my fingers in his hair and pulled him up. I needed him to kiss me. This time, when his lips met mine, he dropped his weight. I gasped when I felt him press against me. He smiled against my lips. To my complete surprise and pleasure, I felt his hips grind against mine and a swaying motion. This was definitely uncharted territory for me.

The sensation this created was very new, scary, and felt very, very good. I wasn't exactly sure what to do. When I used my leg muscles to move my hips in a motion to match his, he moaned my name. Loudly. This sent shivers all through me. I wanted to do it again. To make him feel so much pleasure that moans my name. My hands slid down his bare back. His jeans were loose enough that my hands fit in them easily.

In a bold gesture, moved my hands under his boxers and grabbed onto his butt making him press against me harder. He gasped and bit down on my lip. This only made me want him more.

His hands were at my waist. He pulled his face away slightly to look at me. I removed my hands from the back of his jeans and slowly moved one to his stomach. I slid the tips of my fingers into the front part of his pants. His eyes closed in anticipation. I moved my hand a little further in to where I was touching his boxers, and he bit his lip. Then I felt his hand grab my wrist and his eyes opened.

"Bella, wait." He said softly.

Before I could say anything the door to my room opened.

"Hey we were abo…. Oh shit! Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry!" Rosalie screamed shutting her eyes and turning away only to run into Emmett who was half way in. Edward scrambled off of me and pulled the sheets over us.

Rosalie pushed Emmett out before he could see anything.

"What? Why are you pushing me? Ow! That hurts you know." Emmett yelled as Rose closed the door behind her. We could hear them mumbling through the door.

I laid there shocked. Not wanting to move or breath or live. Then we heard Emmett yell through the door. "Sorry Bella. We didn't mean to. Continue what you were doing, we were never here!"

"Well that was embarrassing." Edward said. I couldn't respond. I felt horrible. I had a huge lump in my throat and my eyes were stinging. I though for sure this was going to be it. But he stopped me. Yes, we would have been interrupted anyway, but before that he stopped me.

I was embarrassed but not because of Rose and Emmett walking in on us, but because in a way I was rejected. I didn't know why. I tried to cover up my emotional state but traitor tears rolled down the sides of my eyes.

"Bella? What's wrong? Oh no I'm sorry. Did I go too far? I knew it. I knew I shouldn't have rushed you." He said wiping my tears away.

"What?" was all I managed to croak out.

"I'm sorry Bella. Please don't cry."

"Why did you stop me?" I asked trying my hardest to sound normal.

"What?"

"Why did you stop me?" I repeated. "Was I doing something wrong? I was trying to…"

He interrupted me. "Bella, no. Please don't think that. Believe me you were doing everything right." he said stroking my arm.

"That's why I had to stop you. If I didn't, I don't think I would have been able to stop myself. I really don't want to rush things Bella. You mean so much more to me than just sex. I want to do things differently with you. You just make it harder than I ever thought imaginable. You are much too desirable for your own good." I smiled a little at this.

"Let's wait a little longer ok. I just feel…. I don't know the words. It will happen. And when it does it will be perfect and we will have no interruptions. I'm so sorry if I made you feel bad. That wasn't what I was trying to do."

"I'm sorry too." I said sitting up.

"For what?" He asked.

"For making it hard for you. I guess I wasn't really helping with the stuff I was doing."

"Bella _please_ don't _ever_ apologize for that."

Sorry I have this one out kinda late. I've had it written for a while, I just didn't know what to do after that last line. I couldn't make up my mind. So I thought you guys wouldn't mind an ending like that as long as I put out the chapter. I really hope you guys enjoyed it.

**A.N. I know, I'm sorry for those of you whose mouth's are watering in anticipation of a lemon. It just doesnt feel right just yet. I promise though it will happen. And once Bella is let loose, look out! ha ha just kidding. But really :)**

**Thank you thank you thank you to every one who reviews. You have no idea how much they mean to me.**

**I want to thank everyone who even reads my story. Reviews or not. If I've made you laugh, giggle, sigh, or even blush a little, it makes writing this worth it.**

**But PLEASE review anyway. **


	10. Two Pina Coladas!

_**A.N. Sorry for the late update! Here's and EXTRA long chapter to make up for it!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. I just love it!**_

Chapter 10

Two Pina Coladas!

**BELLA'S POV**

After our heated session and our talk about 'waiting', we got dressed, much to my protest, and headed to look for Rose and Emmett. I could already feel the inevitable blush creeping up on me as we made our way to her room. _Just keep a straight face!_ I kept telling myself, hoping that succeeding in that, would hide my embarrassment. It's not every day two of your dearest friends walk in on you in a…..compromising position.

Just as Edward was about to knock on Rose's door, it opened. Alice's little head popped out.

"Hey guys." was all she said before stepping away from the door to let us in.

"How did you know we were here?" Edward asked giving her a curious look.

She pointed at her temple with her little index finger, "'Cause I know these things."

"Freak" Edward and I said in unison, causing me to giggle and Alice to roll her eyes.

We walked the rest of the way in to find Jasper sitting on the bed, which Alice was now heading to, and Emmett and Rosalie on the floor, playing Smackdown vs. Raw on the PS3.

I was glad to see that they were both preoccupied. It would hold off the embarrassing words, that were sure to come, at least momentarily.

From the sounds of it Emmett was losing.

Edward made his way to Jasper to say hi. He had not seen him yet.

With a sigh, I made my way to the bed as well and laid my head on Alice's lap. She absentmindedly stroked my hair and watched the match between Emmett and Rose, occasionally glancing to Jasper as if to make sure he was still there.

I stared up at her and let my mind wander. I thought about how she had not said anything about what Rose had walked into this afternoon. She must not know. I caught her and Jasper staring at each other. And the way he looked at her, so lovingly, the moment seemed too personal for me to be witnessing.

I turned my head away, looking to Emmett and Rose. She was giggling wildly as her wrestler did a finishing move on Emmett's. He responded by trying to knock Rosalie's controller out of her hands. I didn't work. Using one arm she shoved him with all her might and he fell over onto his side.

"CHEATER!!" Emmett yelled/whined. He sat back up and gave her a kiss on her neck that caused her to shiver.

I looked back up to Alice. She seemed to be somewhere else in her thoughts. Wherever she was, she was happy.

My eyes moved over to Edward, who sat with his back against the headboard. I was surprised to see that he was looking back at me.

**EDWARD'S POV**

After I said my 'Hello' to Jasper, I sat down next to him on the bed. He was telling me about his job and how much he loves it. Sometimes I think Jasper was born to be in the military. It just suits him. But I see how hard it is for him to be away from Alice.

"So you and Bella, huh?" Jasper asked me under his breath so that only I could hear. I nodded and couldn't help the goofy grin on my face.

"That's great! I thought it would never happen." Then his tone suddenly changed to dark and menacing as he leaned closer to me, "She's a good girl, you better not hurt her. I don't care if you are my girlfriends twin brother, I will straight up kick your ass! You got that?"

"Straight up?" I asked raising and eyebrow. He didn't say anything. He just glared at me. So, I swallowed hard and nodded. "Yeah, I got it."

"Good." He said returning to normal. He then looked forward toward my sister. I looked over to Bella. She was looking at Alice, then I saw her look at Jasper. She seemed to be thinking, working through something in her head. She turned away quickly and watched Rose and Emmett.

_God, I wish I knew what she was thinking!_ I thought, as she looked back to my sister's face.

Then her big beautiful brown eyes met mine. _How could I ever hurt her?_ She means more to me than anything else in this world. I know, with all my heart, that I would do whatever it took to keep her happy and safe. Even if it meant sacrificing something myself, I would do it.

Bella and I were pulled out of our stare down by Emmett booming voice, "So, Edward, finally crack the safe that is Bella?"

"Oh my God, Emmett!!" Rosalie yelled and punched him hard on the arm.

I just glared at him. I haven't seen Bella a darker shade of red. She recovered herself, though, by sitting up and replying, "No, Emmett, my treasure is still there locked away safely. You and Rose saw to that."

Rose giggled. Jasper patted my back in remorse and Alice threw her hands up and said, "Don't say anything, I don't wanna know."

And just like that, the subject was dropped. Bella shot Alice an appreciative look and Alice smiled warmly at her.

"So." Rose said breaking the silence, "What should we do tonight. I'm not really feeling a party."

"There's supposed to be a storm tonight. I think that calls for a movie night. What do you guys think? Sleep over in my room?" Alice was bouncing up and down excitedly.

"Sounds like fun!" Bella said. Everyone else agreed. We decided that we would split up.

Jasper, Emmett and I would go get munchies and goods for tonight. Alice, Bella and Rosalie would be in charge for renting the movies. That should be interesting. I know Bella though, there will be at least one tolerable movie.

**BELLA'S POV**

Well that wasn't as bad as I thought it was going to be. Thank god for that! Rose, Alice and I were in Blockbuster renting movies. We decided on something scary, so the guys wouldn't bitch too much.

I did however sneak in Pride and Prejudice. I wasn't hoping to watch it tonight. That would be too much to ask of the guys, but I could always take it back to my room and watch it later.

We were back in the car, on our way to campus when Rose turned around and looked at me.

"Bella, I just wanted to apologize for what happened this afternoon. I should've knocked. I didn't mean to…."

I cut her off, "There's no need to be sorry, Rose. Nothing was going to happen."

"It sure didn't look like it when I walked in."

"Eww!" Alice said shaking her head, while I blushed.

Alice and I walked into my room a few minutes later, she insisted on picking out what I wore to our little sleepover. Rose ran to her room to change.

While Alice rummaged through my clothes, I turned on some music and went to wash my face.

I returned to the room to find my clothes laid out on my bed and Rose sitting on the floor while Alice braided her hair. The pajama bottoms were my favorite actually. Silk with pink, white and red stripes. Alice picked out a simple black tank top. I shrugged at her selection. I didn't care really, as long as it was comfortable.

I quickly changed and my girls and I made our way to Alice's room. We took a little longer than we had planned picking out movies. Which could explain the scene we walked in on.

Before Alice opened the door to her room she stopped. She turned to Rose and I with a smile on her face.

"Listen." she said pulling us closer so that all three of us had our heads leaning against the door.

"BRING ME…BRING ME TWO PINA COLADAS!" Three voices were singing from inside of Alice's room. I started to giggle but was 'shhed' by Alice and Rose.

"Sounds like Captain Morgan joined the party." Alice whispered.

"I GOTTA HAVE ONE FOR EACH HAND!" Jasper's voice raising louder than the other two with the words 'gotta have'.

"LET'S ALL SET SAIL WITH CAPTAIN MORGAN, OH AND NEVER LEAVE DRY LAND!" We silently stepped into the room without them noticing.

There was no music playing. All three of them stood on Alice's bed with their arms over each others shoulders, holding on to their drinks, while they sang and swayed to the music in there heads. Jasper had on a black cowboy hat.

"HEY TROUBLES, I FORGOT 'EM. I BURIED THEM IN THE SAND. SO BRING ME TWO PINA COLADAS. AND SAY HELLO TO HER GOOD TIMIN' MAN!"

It warmed my heart to see them having fun like that. No matter how much shit any of us has been through, we always had each other. And Captain Morgan apparently.

Without even thinking, I grabbed Alice and Rose by the hand and dragged them to the middle of the room with me, and we joined them in the next chorus. Loudly. Imitating what they looked like, throwing our arms over each other.

Edward froze in place and Emmett continued singing. So did we. Jasper jumped off the bed and hurried over to Alice, who was between Rose and I.

He stopped just in front of her and said, "Ma'am", while reaching up and tipping his hat. I could feel Alice physically swoon next to me. Even _my_ knees felt a little week. He took her from our grasp, pulled her close to his chest, and started swaying to the music provided by us.

Because neither Emmett or Edward made a move, Rose took my hand and spun me before bringing me back to do her best Urban Cowboy impression. I fake swooned as she called me Sissy. _I love that movie! We should have rented that._

She spun me a few too many times before I, of course, lost control and stumbled off to the side hitting something hard. Two massive arms caught me before I fell to the ground. Emmett.

"Well, Bella, your hot and all, but I'm kinda with Rose."

"Ha ha very funny. Hands off." Edward said, pulling me to him.

"What movies did you get." Jasper asked after pulling Alice up from a dip. All the singing had stopped.

"Ooh we got a scary one. Well Bella says it's scary, Ali and I haven't seen it." Rose said pulling out the movie.

"Well, what is it?" Emmett asked. Rose handed it to him.

"The Exorcism of Emily Rose. Hmm haven't seen it." Emmett said.

Edward gave me a look. We had gone to see it together, but he ended up finding some hoochie that coincidentally sat near us after a short stare down in the lobby. At the time I didn't mind though, I love scary movies and was just happy that someone went to watch it with me. Alice and Rose refused to go.

Alice started the movie while I went to raid the snacks. There was popcorn, chips, dip, fun dip_ mmmm!_, Captain Morgan, soda, vodka, Budweiser, Budweiser, and Budweiser. _Hmm I think I'll have a Budweiser._ I said to myself and grabbed one. Just so someone could yank it out of my hand.

"Hey!" I said turning to Edward. I don't care if he was hot, sexy, sweet, understanding, and perfect. You take a beer from me, you get hit. Ha ha just kidding. But really.

"Allow me." He said twisting off the top for me. I was thankful. Those tops always gave me hard time. Once I saw a girl twist off the top using only her forearm. Weird!! **(A.N. Lindsey that's for you!)**

I thanked him by giving him a sweet kiss on his mouth, then pulled him to the couch. The thunder and lightning raged on outside._ Perfect._ I thought. I love thunder storms. Just something about them makes me excited and calm all at the same time. I know I'm weird.

All the lights were off and the movie started. I was sitting between Emmett and Edward. Rose sat on the other side of Emmett, Alice and Jasper laid across the floor on a pile of blankets and pillows.

Throughout the movie I could feel Emmett squirming uncomfortably next to me. He was scared. Before I was done with my beer, Edward was up and back with another one.

"Why Mr. Cullen, are you trying to get me drunk?" I whispered. He just shrugged and looked back to the tv.

"Hey, isn't that the girl from White Chicks?" Emmett asked.

"Yes, now be quiet." Rose said nudging him.

As the movie got scarier, Emmett scrunched up more and more on the couch. Soon we were all squished together, Emmett's body taking up the majority of the space.

"_1...2...3...4...5...6. I am the one that dwells within." _the demon's voice came from Emily just as the power went out. Leaving us in a pitch black room. I felt Emmett stiffen beside me. No one spoke for what seemed like hours, but in reality was only seconds.

"Emmett, that's my leg."

"Emmett, quit touching Bella."

"What? I'm scared. Ouch! Edward I'm sorry I didn't know it was Bella. Really. No need to hit me."

"That wasn't me."

"What? Ok who was it? Someone turn on the lights please."

"The powers out, stupid."

"1...2...3...4...5...6" A voice came from right beside Emmett, scaring the shit out of me.

There was a lot of movement suddenly. It was too dark for me to know for sure what was what. Then a spark of light came from the corner of the room. Alice found a lighter and was lighting candles. I looked around Emmett was nowhere to be seen. Rose had an evil smirk on her face while Jasper rolled around on the ground in laughter.

Emmett's head popped out from behind the couch. He had jumped back there to get away from the source of the voice.

"So not funny, Jasper. I knew it was you." Emmett said defensively causing all of us to laugh.

Alice strategically placed candles throughout the room. "What should we do until the power comes back?" She asked getting comfy on the floor.

"Something fun." Edward said pulling me closer to him. I didn't mind.

"I would say spin the bottle, but there are too many siblings here." Rose said.

"I'm not related to anyone here." I smiled, offering my now empty bottle.

"Oh I know, Truth or Dare!" Alice exclaimed bouncing up and down. There was a few groans but soon we were sitting in a circle on the floor in the middle of the dimly lit room.

"Ok me first." Said Jasper rubbing his hands together. "Emmett, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Pussy." Edward said under his breath, but loud enough for us to hear. Emmett rolled his eyes.

"Do you regret joining the Marines?"

Emmett thought for a little bit, before answering. "Yes and no. Yes because it took me away from Rose and everyone and sometimes it's just a lot of bull shit, but no because it's an experience that I wouldn't trade for anything. It's made me realize what's important." he said running his hand along Rose's back.

Jasper just nodded. I was surprised at the serious tone Emmett answered in. Its not often I see that side of him.

"Ok my turn. Bella," _Oh shit here we go. _"Truth or dare?"

"Truth." There was no way I was gonna pick dare with Emmett.

"If you could have sex with anyone in the world," I automatically looked at Edward. "but not Edward," he added "who would it be? Anyone in the world with no consequences."

I thought about it for a while. I decided to go for an actor to be on the safe side.

"Robert Pattinson hands down" **(A.N. OH Yeah!!)**

Both Alice and Rose 'ooohed' and nodded their heads in agreement. Edward looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Who's that?"

"Cedric Diggory! Hello!" Rose said.

Edward shrugged. "He's ok looking I guess." I rolled my eyes.

"Rose, truth or dare?" I asked, not wasting time.

"Dare." she answered quickly.

"I dare you to…… kiss Alice." I knew she would. We already had a few beers in us. Alice perked up, looking at me wide eyed. "Bella!" she said.

"Oh be quiet Alice, its not like I haven't done it before." Rose said crossing over Jasper to get to Alice. Rose smashed her mouth to Alice's causing them to fall over. When Rose pulled away they were both laughing.

"Gosh Alice, you had to slip your tongue in didn't you?"

"What? You're a good kisser."

"Uh, I don't know how I feel about that." Edward said. "That would have been really hot if she wasn't kissing my sister." I thought about that. Either way you look at it, it was somebody's sister being kissed.

"Yeah Rose, you should have kissed Bella." Emmett said.

"That wasn't the dare Em." Rose giggled going for a kiss from him.

"No, I don't want to kiss you. Alice's tongue was just in your mouth. Gross!" But he kissed her anyway.

She pulled back and recovered from a heavy kiss and said, "Edward, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Pussy!" Emmett and Jasper said in unison.

"Good there's something I've been wanting to know."

Edward fidgeted next to me. Nervous I guess of what she was going to ask.

"Exactly how long have you had feelings for Bella?"

Edward looked at me, then looked down staring at his hands. He mumbled something I could not hear.

"What was that? I didn't hear." Rose asked.

"Since high school. Senior year." he half yelled, still looking down at his hands.

I couldn't believe it. I sat there staring at him, not sure if I had heard him right.

"That long?" Jasper asked, softly.

Edward looked up at him and nodded. In the candle light, I could see that he was slightly flushed. Then he turned to me, his eyes smoldering at full force. The weight of his feelings crashing down on me. I placed my hands on his shoulders, keeping his gaze and forgetting everyone else in the room.

I pulled him closer to me and whispered in his ear. "You are the most wonderful person I have ever known. I wish you would have told me. There's no way I would have denied you." I grazed my mouth along his jaw and place a soft kiss on his mouth.

When I pulled away his eyes were still closed. He opened them slowly and smiled. "I wish I would have also." He kissed me on the forehead and whispered "I love you."

"Ahem!" Emmett.

"If your done making me jealous, we can continue with the game." Emmett said.

"Your jealous Em?" Jasper asked.

"Yeah! Edward never tells me he loves me."

I laughed and looked up at Alice. She had a huge smile on her face and her eyes darted between Edward and me. I know seeing us like this made her happy.

"Don't worry Emmett. A few more of these," he gestured to the drink in his hand, "and I will be telling everyone I love them."

"So Alice," Edward said. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"When was the last time you smoked weed?" _uh oh!_

"Um, I choose dare." Alice said sweetly. But she was answered with glares from all three boys. Both Rose and I slouched in our positions hoping to go unnoticed.

"Ugh ok. Last month."

"What?" Emmett, Jasper and Edward yelled.

"Bella, Rose, a little help." Alice said with her hands on her ears.

"Bella?" Edward looked at me wide eyed.

"What? We were bored and Tyler…."

"I'm gonna kill him!" Jasper said standing up only to be pulled back down by Rose.

"Oh no you wont. It was only that once and I'm not sorry. It was fun. One college experience that I'm glad I had."

I was quickly shoved back by Emmett who dove across me to smack Edward on the head.

"What the hell was that for?" Edward asked rubbing his head.

"Your supposed to be watching them."

"Oh right. Where was I?"

"Out with skanky Lauren. We saw it as the perfect opportunity."

"Alice!" I said. She's gonna get us in more trouble.

"Oh whatever. They'll get over it. Edward, truth or dare?"

"I just went, Alice."

"I don't care. I'm picking you again." Alice sneered at him.

"You know what?" Jasper interrupted. "I think it's time for a break. Shots anyone."

Three shots and three toasts later, one to us girls and our fine asses from Emmett, one to the Air Force and Marines from Jasper and one from me "To Edward and his bone melting kisses" everyone made faces but downed the shot anyway, we downed one more and stumbled our way to our little circle.

"I know what I'm gonna pick. Go ahead and ask, Alice."

"Truth or dare, Edwaaarrrdd?" Alice slurred leaning against Jasper.

"Dare!" He said clapping his hands together.

She shook her head quickly. "Man, I feeling that last shot. I dare you….. I dare you…..I dare you to take off all of your clothes and sit the rest of the game naked."

"Sure." he said standing. I could already feel the blood creeping to my cheeks.

"Alice! I don't want to see Edward naked." Emmett said.

"I wouldn't mind." Rose said quickly, receiving a shove from Jasper that caused her to fall over onto Emmett.

Edward removed his shirt and undershirt in one move throwing them to my lap. I felt embarrassed, but no way in hell was I gonna look away.

"Oh, I didn't actually think he was gonna do it."

Edward had a smug smile on his face as he kicked off his shoes and started to undo his belt. He pulled his pants down reveling a pair of black boxer briefs. _whoo! Breath Bella!_

Then he stood there with his hands on his hips.

"Ha! Told you he wasn't gonna do it. Jasper you owe me 20 bucks." Alice said holding her hand out to Jasper.

But before Jasper could make a move, the boxers came down. He kicked them off and they flew across the room. My eyes were glued to Edwards face, too scared to look anywhere else. Then slowly, the alcohol made my eyes travel down his body. My heart was beating loud in my ears. Edward Cullen was…….extremely well equipped.

Then he sat down next to me. The smug smile turned to a sexy smirk and I suddenly had to remind myself that there was other people in the room. Alice threw a pillow to him.

"Cover up, you over confident asshole." I thought for sure the blush on my cheeks was never gonna go away.

Edward looked at me after placing the pillow on his lap. He leaned over to where his lips touched my ear. "Bella, please don't blush. I'm already naked and I don't think I have enough self control not to carry you to your room right now." He said in a husky voice.

If I wasn't beat red before, I was now. I buried my face in my hands so that he couldn't see.

"Rose, can I take off my clothes, too?" I heard Emmett say.

"Go for it!" Rose said nonchalantly.

"Uh No! Please don't. I already have one naked brother in my room. I'm trying to keep my buzz. Please keep your clothes on until you get back to Rose's room." Alice said opening another beer.

"Well then Bella should get naked." Jasper said. No doubt trying to get a rise out of Alice.

"Hell no!" Edward snapped, just as the tv turned back on.

"Oh look at that!" Emmett said. "Should we finish the movie?"

"I don't know I'm pretty tired." I yawning.

"Boo, you whore!" Rose giggled but stopped quickly when Edward stood up to retrieve his boxers. I watched him walk across the room. The cutest ass I've ever seen! Rose and I looked at each other as everyone else started to get up. She mouthed "Oh my God, Bella he's fuckin hot!"

I nodded, in extreme agreement and she crawled over to me. She practically threw herself on me. I fell to the ground and she laid on top of me. "I'm so happy for you, my very best friend!"

"What best friend? You just called me a whore."

"Bella, whore is a term a endearment. Don't you know me at all? I love you Bells. Give me a kiss. I haven't kissed you in forever."

"No, no, no." I tried to pull away from her but she all but straddled me.

"Bella, kiss me!" she whined.

I knew the more I fought the more she would try, but I wasn't going to give in.

"Alice! Bella wont kiss me."

"Bella kiss Rosalie so she could be quiet." Alice said from across the room, starting the movie.

"Never!" I said.

Rose eyes narrowed and grabbed my face shoved her mouth on mine giving me a quick peck.

"There, that's all I wanted."

"I feel violated." Then I felt Rose's weight disappear. I looked up to see Rose squirming in Edwards arm as Edward handed over to Emmett.

"That was hot!" Emmett said.

"It was, but I need my girlfriend now." Edward said, he was just in his jeans and socks. He helped me up and the room spun.

"Ugh! I think I'm drunk."

"Yeah, lets get you to bed. Night guys." he yelled over his shoulder as he picked me up to carry me to my room.

"Night." They all yelled in unison.

Once in my room he let me down and I went to the bathroom to brush my teeth. I looked in the mirror while brushing my teeth and thought about what I saw tonight. Edward naked. I found myself giggling like schoolgirl and then giggled some more when I realized I was giggling. _Your drunk, Bella._ I told myself and stumbled out of the bathroom to my bed where Edward was laying.

He held up the covers for me and I slid in. He kissed my forehead, eyes, nose, cheeks and made his way to my mouth. He hesitated before touching my lips with his. I hated that. I wanted to kiss me. So I closed the space between us. Our lips moved together, gradually getting faster and more urgent. He pulled away, all too soon. "Bella." He whispered.

"I know. I know." I said getting comfortable against his chest, taking in his scent.

I woke up feeling like ass. I hate hangovers. I rolled over to see Edward already awake, staring at the ceiling.

"Ugh. I'm never drinking again." I said putting my hand on my head.

He chuckled and wrapped his arms around me. "Bella?"

"Hmm?" was my response.

"Did I dream it or was I naked last night?"

* * *

**A.N. Sorry it took me so long to get this chapter out. I think when my husband left he took my muse with me. **

**I had to down a beer or two to get in the mind set for this chapter. So I apologize for any mistakes. All for the sake of my fan fic. I assure you! **

**After this the time in the story will move a little faster. I hope everyone enjoyed it.**

**Review!**

**Amanda**


	11. Think Twice

**A.N. So how many of you hate me? I am so so so so sorry for taking this long. I have many excuses and none of them good enough. So sorry! Here is the next chapter. It's a filler. I don't like it, but it was necessary. Now I'm only going to say this one time, ok more than once of needed, I love Jacob's character, but I am Team Edward. And I would NEVER write a story where Bella ENDED up with Jacob. While I do think Jacob is worthy of Bella, she is meant to be with Edward.**

**Disclaimer: Last I checked, my name isn't Stephenie Meyer. But it wont stop me from checking again tomorrow!**

Chapter 11

Think Twice

**BELLA'S POV**

Change.

A word that until only recently, scared the crap out of me. Today is graduation!

My room is packed up. I have no finals to worry about. I never have to step into another class room or sit through another boring lecture again. Unless I want to, of course. But, I don't see that happening in the near future.

I am done!

After this afternoon, I am to make that drive to dreary Forks and start my life.

But I know, no matter what the future holds, I have those that I love.

I made my way to Alice's room, cap and gown in hand, and knocked on her door.

"Come in, Bella." I heard the usual chipper voice calling from her bathroom. She knew it was me somehow. I didn't bother asking anymore, how she guessed these things.

I walked in and set my stuff down on her, now, bare bed, making myself comfortable. From her bed I could see my reflection in her mirror. I was already dressed and ready to go.

My mind voided of thoughts, I stared at my face, studying it. It seemed different somehow. When I looked at myself, I no longer saw a girl. A girl, I knew well. Someone who wasn't always sure of what she wanted. Someone who was shy, and always tried to see the good in people. Now, in my reflection, I saw someone older. Not a woman. For some reason I still felt too naïve and inexperienced to hold that title. The person in the mirror looked happy. Almost glowing. She had what she wanted. I would say that years and the coming graduation was responsible for the change, but I knew that wasn't it. It was Edward.

The last few weeks had been torn from the pages of someone else's story. Not meant for me, boring Bella Swan. Every morning I wake up expecting it to have been all a dream. But then I hear his voice say _my_ name, and see his gaze set upon _my_ face, and reality sinks in that this remarkable soul, this heaven sent being, wants _me._ What a wonderful thing to realize.

Alice walked out of her bathroom, hair and makeup done, but in her bath robe.

"Hey, Sweetie." She said, looking worried, and sitting next to me. "Are you ok?"

I had to smile at her. _How could I not be ok?_ "Yes, I'm fine. Just a little out of it, but there's nothing wrong."

"Good. You look fabulous, by the way. I'm glad you decided to wear that dress." She said, tugging at my clothes.

"Alice, you told me you'd burn my books, including the ones I have at home, if I didn't wear this dress. You pretty much made my mind up for me."

She shrugged, "All the same, you look gorgeous."

After Alice was dressed, we headed over to Rosalie's room.

We entered a nearly empty room. Rose's stuff was sent home already. All that was left was a bag of clothes and necessities. We found Rose, already dressed, standing with her back to the door in the middle of her room. She did not turn around when we walked in.

"Hey, you ready to go?" I asked. She said nothing.

"Rose?"

Alice and I stood next to her. She was staring out her window. Her eyes filled to the brim with tears, that had yet to fall. Alice put her hand on Rose's arm. Rose took a deep breath and looked at us.

"Oh I'm sorry. I didn't hear you come in." her small voice came through, pulling at my heart. This wasn't Rose, she was never like this.

"What's wrong, Rose?" Alice said, wiping the tear that had finally rolled down Rose's cheek.

"Oh nothing. I'm just being sentimental is all. I was about to walk out of here and make my way to your room, but I stopped to look around. I know it sounds crazy, but I'm gonna miss this place a little. We had so much fun here."

"But, it's gonna be ok." I really didn't know what to say. I wasn't expecting any of us to react this way. Least of all Rosalie.

"Ha, I know. Believe me, when I say, I am happy that we never have to come back to this shit hole." This caused both Alice and I to giggle. Now, this seems more like Rosalie.

She looked from Alice's face to mine. "I love the both of you so much. You know that right?" We nodded.

"We love you too." Alice said.

"Come here." Rose opened her arms and pulled both Alice and I in for a group hug. Now, it was my turn to get teary-eyed. It was silly really. After tonight we would make the 3 or 4 hour drive back to Forks. We all lived within minutes of each other. Literally. But it was an ending, and what kind of girl would I be if I didn't get choked up over stupid shit?

We recovered and did a quick make up check, then made our way to pick up Edward. My heart was already beating slightly faster at the thought of seeing him.

When we reached the frat house, the door was wide open. So we just walked in and started climbing the stairs to Edward's room. This was the hard part. There was always some guy who thought it the right time to hit on us. I guess they thought we were already in their house, half of the work is done already. Lucky for me, I am not the best looking one out of the three of us. Unlucky for Rosalie though.

"Hey, Rose baby! How about you give me a graduation gift and fulfill my fantasy? I promise it wont take long." said the random guy who was hanging out of his room.

"Eat shit and die." she mumbled, rolling her eyes. She's used to it. This guy, however, was not.

"You don't have to be a bitch about it." I winced at his words, knowing he was going to get a reaction. _Damn!!_ I thought. We were only a few steps away from Edward's door. The guy got a reaction all right, but it wasn't from Rose. Little Alice spun on her heal.

"What the fuck did you just say?" She huffed out, glaring at the poor bastard.

He looked taken aback for a moment, but quickly pulled himself together. "I wasn't talking to you." was his smart come back. By this time Alice had already grabbed Rose and me, and pulled us behind her.

"Oh, I know you wouldn't be stupid enough to do that. What did you say to my friend?"

"That's none of your business." He said taking a step closer to her. If he was trying to intimidate Alice, it wasn't working.

Her hands curled up into fists and she took a step forward, putting herself about a foot away from him. Her face came to about the center of his chest. Looking up at him, with what I can imagine was her best glare, I couldn't see from behind her, she started. "Let me tell you something…"

Her words were cut off by a door being swung open so fast it crashed into the wall. Edward appeared in the hall in only his slacks, still damp from his shower. He had a murderous glare on his face as he stomped his way to them. He squeezed in between Alice and the guy, putting his face close to his.

"Is there a problem here, Kyle?" His tone was icy, and chilled even me. His shoulders squared, and back muscles flexed in aggravation, made me wish I could see the front of him. Gosh, even in the mists of him beating some guy, I can't keep my thoughts clean.

Kyle quickly took a step back. Irritated, Alice spun around and rushed into Edward's room, taking Rosalie with her.

"No. No problem. I was just…." he took a step to the right, eyes wondering past me into Edward's room. Edward took a step that matched his, blocking his view.

"Listen, we've always been cool." Edward's voice was smooth and low, but had a menacing undertone. "We're all about to be out of here, I don't want my last memories of this place to be violent ones." His stance shifted and his tone became full on deadly. "But if you think you can show any sort of disrespect to my sister or her friends, and not hear anything from me, you are sadly mistaken."

He stared Kyle in the face for a moment or two. I guess to make sure the he was done. Then he turned quickly, and without looking at me, took hold of my arm. "Come on." He said flatly, dragging me to his room. I glanced to Kyle, before I walked into the room. He looked angry. Red in the face, with embarrassment, no doubt.

The next thing I knew, I was in Edward's room. He walked across his room and sat on the bed next to Alice and Rose. Everyone sat in silence for the moment. I stood by the door, studying everyone's face.

Rose's face showed slight aggravation. Maybe a little annoyance, like I said things like this happen all the time. I knew she was grateful to Edward and Alice for always being there. She would tell them both later a private "Thank you".

When my eyes fell on the Cullen Twins, however, they both had the same expression. Both staring forward, not to me, into space, and both with small but noticeable smirks playing on their lips. Their gazes slowly drifted toward each other. The moment their green eyes met, the room was filled with laughter.

Alice threw herself back on the bed, while Edward stood and rested his hands on his knees.

"What were you gonna do, Alice, bite his ankle or jump up to punch him in the gut?" Edward said, between chuckles. Both Rose and I giggled.

"Neither. I knew my 'macho' brother would come to my rescue. What is this anyway?" She pointed to his half nakedness. "You couldn't be bothered to put on a shirt?"

"I had just gotten out of the shower when I heard the racket. I didn't even have time to dry off. Jeez, Twin, you really now how and when to pick 'em." Alice rolled her eyes.

"Whatever, I would have kicked his ass anyway. Nobody messes with my girls." She looked over to Rose and winked.

Suddenly, I felt two strong arms wrap around me. "Are you ok?" Edward whispered in my ear. I was suddenly very aware of the fact that he was shirtless and pressed up against me. I looked up to his face, his hair was its normal disarray, but damp and it hung in his eyes. I moved the hair away from those brilliant, green orbs.

"Am I ok? Yeah, why wouldn't I be? I was just an innocent by stander. That had nothing to do with me. I thought you were gonna kill him though. The way you marched up to him…"

"I thought I was too. I was sure that the commotion I heard had to do with you. Don't get me wrong, it still pisses me off that it had to be Rose or Alice. But if it was you, he wouldn't be standing right now." I shivered when the words left his mouth. I didn't know if I should be flattered, comforted, or scared at the thought of Edward fighting someone because of me. I chose the latter.

I placed my hands on his toned chest. " As much as I love to see you without your shirt, we are going to be late for our graduation." He nodded, and gave me a kiss that made my knees weak.

Soon all four of us were walking to the auditorium. Where we would sit through a ceremony. A ceremony that signaled change.

**-x- **

**JACOB'S POV**

I'm screwed. I'm way, way, way up shit creek without a paddle. Why do I put myself in these situations? Why do I let Bella do this to me?

I'm going to watch her graduate from college today. I really don't want to. It hurts too much. See, as long as I can remember, Bella and the others would come down to La Push during the summer, and it seemed every summer I would fall for her. I know it sounds crazy. I was just a kid. But from what I knew of love, I knew that's how I felt for Bella. She would stop coming when school started, I would mope around and hang off of any piece of information Charlie would give up on his visits, and I would try to forget about her. Most of the time I would succeed. Then I would see her again, and all it would take is one flash of those big beautiful brown eyes and I was in love all over again. It was no different this time. It didn't matter that I had not seen her in years. Once I took her little frame in my arms and smelled her strawberry fragranced hair, I was a gonner.

Then I did a stupid thing and allowed myself to hope. Only to be shoved on my ass by five words spoken by little Alice, "Bella and Edward are together." Of course they were. Why wouldn't they be? I always thought that would happen. That was one of the reasons why I never told Bella how I felt. The other was I was sure she would think I was too young, or too good of a friend. She would have been nice about it though. But this time it was different seeing her. I feel stupid. I only spent half an hour with the girl, and I can't get my mind to think about anything else. I'm trying though. It hurts too bad. Then seeing her in the music store with Cullen killed me. He was practically eating her face. Looking at her like she's something to eat.

I shouldn't hate Edward. It's really hard not to, though. I know it's childish and I'm just jealous. Hell yeah, I'm jealous. He's got the only person I want in this world. I hope he treats her right. What am I saying? Of course he will. He's not a bad guy. I know him. He's a friend.

A friend that I would gladly beat to a pulp if he ever hurt Bella. My Bella. My brown eyed Bella.

And now that she is about to graduate, this means I'll see a lot more of her. I know she's moving back to Forks after. I still don't know if this is a good thing or a bad thing. I wouldn't be going if Dad wasn't forcing me.

Now, sitting in the big auditorium, with Dad and Charlie I feel nervous. Very nervous. Will she be happy to see me?

Here they come. Filing in to take there respected seats. I see Alice and Edward first. I looked around and found the rest of the Cullen family, Esme, Carlisle, and Emmett, sitting with the Hales. Emmett and Jasper, in their military dress uniforms, look intimidating. I'm not intimidated though. They look so different from what I remember. Grown up and…..proud. I guess the military does that to you. I wonder why Edward didn't follow and join with them. I know Carlisle served at least one enlistment.

Watching Edward walk to his seat, I couldn't help but size him up. Sure, he was good looking, I guess. He was smart. Bella needed someone who could keep up with her. I could. I remember him being funny, so I know he could make her laugh. I could do that too. The one thing that I think I might have him beat at is loving her. I don't believe anyone can love Bella Swan the way I have, or do.

I would protect her, make her laugh, and make sure she never wanted for anything. Would he?

Shortly after, Rosalie shuffled in. I waited patiently for the S's to start coming out.

_Man, there's a lot of them. How many people are graduating? This is going to be long and boring!_

I must have not been paying attention cause the next thing I heard was Charlie say, " Oh look. There she is. There's my little girl."

I chuckled. At 22, Bella was no little girl anymore. I looked up and there she was. Beautiful as ever. She was looking in the seats, for Charlie, I'm sure. He stood up and waved his hand wildly. A huge smile appeared on her face, and she waved back blowing him a small kiss. I didn't stand and let my presence known. I just sat there, staring at her. Soon she sat down and was lost in a sea of black caps.

The ceremony dragged on, just as I suspected. A bunch of old people stood and gave boring speeches that dragged on. Then it was time for the diplomas to be passed out.

A list of unfamiliar names was called until they got to Alice. I sat up in my seat to get a better view. She seemed to glide across the stage. For someone so small, the energy radiated off of her. Emmett's booming voice echoed through the huge room, along with many others, causing people to turn and stare at him. I knew to expect that a few more times at least. Maybe the military hadn't changed him as much as I thought.

Edward was next and along with Emmett and his family and friends, a big group of girls screamed for him. I held back the want to roll my eyes. I tried to see Bella's reaction to this, but I couldn't see her face.

The list went on and Rosalie was called. She strutted across the stage like it was a catwalk. She is a very beautiful woman. All the guys at the rez drool over her. She's just not my type. She's not Bella.

Soon, Bella's name was called and I all but stood on my seat. Charlie reacted the same way. She kept her head down as she made her way up the steps and across the stage. She was trying not to fall. I was gonna yell my ass off and embarrass her, but I couldn't find my voice. That and Emmett took care of it for me. I could see her red cheeks from where I was standing.

After the caps were thrown and all the families made their way to their graduates, I stayed behind with Dad, while Charlie shoved his way through to congratulate everyone.

"You don't have to stay with me, you know. I know you want to see Bella. You should go." My Dad said, but I just shook my head.

"No, it's ok. It's more of a family thing, I don't want to impose."

"Don't be stupid. You know they wont see it that way. Go. It will probably hurt her feelings if she knew you were here and didn't congratulate her." He pushed.

"Fine. I'll be right back. I'm just gonna say a quick 'hi'". I said stepping away from his wheelchair.

"Sure sure. Tell her I said congrats and give her a kiss for me, will ya?" He said winking at me. He thinks Bella and I were made for each other. I'm sure it has nothing to do with the fact that him and Charlie are joined at the hip.

I shook my head and dove into the sea of well wishers. It took me a good five minutes to find Charlie. He was hugging Bella. I waited silently behind him for my turn, my head spinning with possible things to say to her. Nothing seemed right.

Charlie loosened his grip on Bella and, with one arm still around her hold her to his chest, shook someone's hand. He looked back down to Bella and kissed her forehead telling her goodbye. He turned to me still blocking my view of Bella.

"Hey, Jake."

"Hey, I was just gonna tell Bella hi."

"Sure ok. I'll see you back at the car. I'll get Billy."

He slid past me. My heart was pounding so hard, it was hurting my chest. I didn't know what I was going to say. I was excited, nervous, but mostly scared that she wasn't going to be happy to see me.

All of that stopped when Charlie was completely out of the way, giving me a clear view of Bella wrapped in Edward's arms in a passionate kiss. Both of them oblivious to me, I watched as her hands traveled from his stomach, up his chest and through his hair, before coming down to the back of his neck, securing his face to hers.

They broke from the kiss but not the embrace and their eyes met. His eyes seemed to glaze over when she gave him the most brilliantly, beautiful smile I had ever seen. My stomach lurched.

She loved him.

At that moment, I wished more than anything that I was him. I wanted that. I wanted her. I promised myself then, that I would wait patiently. I was done trying to get over her. I couldn't. I knew she was it for me. Even if it took forever, if she needed me or wanted me in any sort of way, I would be there. Even if it was just as a friend.

I turned away quickly, getting lost in the crowd, before either of them could see me.

-x-

**Think Twice **

**When all is said and done**

**And dead **

**does he love you**

**The way that I do**

**Breathing in lightning**

**Tonight's for fighting**

**I feel the hurt so physical**

**Think twice before you touch my girl**

**Come around I'll let you feel the burn**

**Think twice before you touch my girl**

**Come around come around no more**

**Think twice before you touch my girl**

**Come around I'll let you feel the burn**

**Think twice before you touch my girl**

**Come around no more**

**She spreads her love**

**She burns me up**

**I can't let go**

**I can't get out**

**I've said enough**

**Enough by now**

**I can't let go**

**I can't get out**

**Wait till the day you finally see**

**I've been here waiting patiently**

**Crossing my fingers and my t's**

**She cried on my shoulder begging please**

**Think twice before you touch my girl**

**Come around I'll let you feel the burn**

**Think twice before you touch my girl**

**Come around come around no more**

**Think twice before you touch my girl**

**Come around I'll let you feel the burn**

**Think twice before you touch my girl**

**Come around no more**

**She spreads her love**

**She burns me up**

**I can't let go**

**I can't get out**

**I've said enough**

**Enough by now**

**I can't let go**

**I can't get out**

**What is it you really want**

**I'm tired of asking**

**You're gone I'm wasted**

**When I showed up and he was there**

**I tried my best to grin and bear**

**And took the stairs but didn't stop at the street**

**And as we speak I'm going down**

**Cause she spread her love**

**And burnt me up**

**I can't let go**

**I can't get out**

**I've said enough**

**Enough by now**

**I can't let go**

**I can't get out**

**Think twice before you touch my girl**

**Come around I'll let you feel the burn**

**Think twice before you touch my girl**

**Come around come around no more**

**Think twice before you touch my girl**

**Come around I'll let you feel the burn**

**Think twice before you touch my girl**

**Come around no more**

**-x-**

**I thought this was the best song title to pick for this chapter. The song fits this chapter pretty well. Except for the fighting part. That's later on in the story. Oh oh did I just let that slip? **

**I promise people, this story will get much better. Thank you for those of you who are still reading this. **

**Please Review!**

**Amanda**


	12. Faithfully

**A.N. Hello my Loves. Sorry for the late update. I know Bella and Charlie's relationship seems way OOC in this chapter. I've based him more on my dad. I'm 23 yrs old (yes I'm old) and still call my dad "Daddy". So please don't hate. I figured you guys wouldn't mind so much seeing as how everyone in this story is OOC. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own anything! I just like that I can make Edward do whatever I want him to.**

Chapter 12

Faithfully

**EDWARD'S POV**

As the caps came cascading down on me, my mind was thinking of only one thing, Bella.

I immediately began my search. Alice was already no where to be seen. With family and friends surrounding us, the crowd had more than tripled. This wasn't going to be easy.

I was stopped numerous times by fellow graduates and well wishers. Frustrated and annoyed, I kept pushing through the crowd. Half way to the back of the auditorium, where I thought Bella should have been, I felt two small arms wrap around me from behind.

A smile grew on my mouth as I turned, only to turn to a scowl. It wasn't my Bella.

"Congratulations, Edward." Lauren said, her usual high pitch voice making me cringe.

"Yeah, you too." I wanted nothing to do with her. I went on a few dates with the girl, but she had a bad habit of bad mouthing people behind their backs. One day she caught me in one of my usual states of longing for Bella from afar, and decided it was time she tell me exactly how she felt about Bella. Lets just say it didn't end well.

I turned to continue my search, but was pulled back. "Wait. I don't know when I'll be seeing you again. I thought maybe you'd want to get out of here. Spend on last night with me?"

Usually, requests like this wouldn't bother me, but now it seemed wrong. I gently removed her hand from my arm. "No, Lauren. That's not gonna happen."

I left her there, eyes wide and mouth open. I wasn't going to let her ruin my night.

After a few more minutes of searching, I found her. My Bella. She was hugging Charlie. The site made me smile. Bella didn't have much of a relationship with her mother, who lived in Florida, so her and Charlie became each others support system, I guess you can say.

Bella doesn't deny that she's a daddy's girl. It was hard on Charlie when she went away to college. It was hard on her too.

Charlie noticed my approach and without letting go of Bella, held out a hand for me to shake.

"Congratulations, Edward. I'm proud of you."

"Thank you, sir." I said taking his hand.

He kissed Bella on the head, telling her he'd see her later and to be careful. Then he was gone.

Bella's eyes immediately locked to mine. No words exchanged, she reached for me, pulling me to her. My arms wrapped around her and with the momentum of her pull, she was bent back in a half dip, when my mouth found hers.

I was surprised at this display of affection in the middle of this overly crowded room, but I wasn't about to complain. She kissed me hungrily, her tongue darting into my mouth. Her hands traveled up my body, making me shudder. She rubbed her hands through my hair and I nearly lost it. She could make me do whatever she wanted to, when she did that. Then her hands rested on the back of my neck, stopping me from pulling away anytime soon. That wasn't going to happen. I would make this kiss last for the rest of my life, if that were possible.

The room spun when she pulled back, and she smiled at me. It was the most breathtaking smile I had ever seen. Does she know what she does to me? Does she know that one smile from her makes my heart stop? Does she know that I could never love anyone, ever, the way that I love her? I should tell her, just to make sure.

**BELLA'S POV**

The emotions running through me were almost too much. Once Charlie found me in the sea of people it seemed to sink in. I just graduated college.

I was so happy to see my dad. He was my pal, my protector, and the best dad anyone could ask for. He pulled me into a hug and I felt little again. I was so used to that hug. The hug that kept me safe from the monsters in my closet or helped me fall back to sleep after a bad dream. Sometimes still, when I have nightmares, all I have to do is call my dad and he knows exactly what to say to make me feel better. Silly, I know, but that's just how we are.

"I'm so proud of you, baby girl." Charlie whispered, kissing my cheek.

"Thank you, dad." I said, not moving from his hug.

Nothing else was said. A few moments passed and I felt Charlie remove one of his arms from around me.

"Congratulations, Edward. I'm proud of you."

"Thank you, sir."

My heart started pounding at the sound of his voice, and I felt an inevitable smile form on my lips. I hadn't told Charlie about Edward yet, but I will soon. With a kiss on the forehead and a few parting words, Charlie was gone.

I turned and there stood the most devastatingly beautiful man that ever existed. Suddenly, I didn't feel like a little girl anymore. Without thinking I pulled him to me. I needed him. Needed the contact of his skin on mine. I couldn't help myself as I greedily crashed my mouth to his. My hands running all over him. I don't really know what got into me. I was suddenly worried that I was too forward. That he didn't want this, but when I pulled away the look on his face told me otherwise. I smiled. It made me exceedingly happy to know I could do that to him.

We stood for a moment, staring at each other. Then he leaned in, putting his lips on my ear.

"Bella…" he whispered. His warm breath tickled my ear and neck making my knees weaken.

"I love you….so much. I… I…" He was struggling with his words and that made the moment perfect. "I wish there was a way… I could tell you, how you make me feel,… but there are no words."

His hands cupped my face, pulling my gaze to his, so that I could see his blazing green eyes. "Your everything to me, Bella. I don't know what I would do without you."

The idea hurt my heart. I couldn't see myself separated for him now. Not ever. I put my fingers to his perfect lips, then let them wonder down his chin then along his jaw line. "You don't have to worry about that. I won't ever leave. I love you, too."

He smiled an amazingly beautiful crooked smile, and looked around. I then remembered that we were in a room surrounded by hundreds of people. Funny how easily we could get lost in our own little world.

"Come on, Graduate." He said throwing his arm over my shoulder and turning me towards the door. "We should go find Alice and the others before she sends out a search party."

-x-

After a quick change into a pair of jeans and a t-shirt, I hopped in the car with Edward and we made our way to Forks.

The ride home was a lot of fun. We joked and laughed about random stuff. Ever so often he would slam on the gas when Emmett or Jasper tried to pass him up. He was stubbornly set on being the first to reach Forks. Only once did Emmet get close to passing Edward up. He was over taking us on my side of the car. Deciding to do something that was 'not me', I lifted my t-shirt and flashed him and Rose.

Emmett's jaw dropped and his eyes got so wide, I thought it humanly impossible. Rose whooped and honked the horn repeatedly from the passenger seat.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Edward half yelled, half laughed. His speed increased and I turned to him with an innocent expression. "What?"

"Now he's gonna try even harder." He chuckled, but tried to look pissed.

I laughed. "Sorry, I couldn't help myself."

He quickly switched lanes putting us in front of Emmett's Jeep. Emmett shifted to the left in an attempt to pass us again, but Edward was too fast, pulling in front of the Jeep again to block him from advancing.

"Your crazy, Bells." He shook his head and had on a small sexy smirk.

"Oh, your just jealous that Emmett and Rose got a show and you didn't." I said poking his side. At my touch his smile grew and his body jerked away from me. He wont admit it but he is somewhat ticklish. He tries to hide it, but does it poorly.

"Damn right, I'm jealous!" he exclaimed leaning over and pinching around my knees, making me squirm and giggle in my seat. I'm clearly ticklish too.

I hit his hands away and suddenly remembered something.

"I forgot to tell you. Tomorrow night Charlie is going to have a congratulatory cookout for us. He wants all of us to be there and he said that Esme and Carlisle are invited." I could hear the excitement in my voice. Having all of my favorite people in one place, is something that doesn't happen very often. I have a feeling it will be a night to remember.

"That sounds like a lot of fun. I'll make sure everyone knows." He took my hand in his, and brought it up to his lips and kissed it. Just his lips on my hand was enough to make my heart skip a beat.

-x-

A while later Edward pulled into my drive way. He kept the car running but put it in park. I could see the light from the T.V. through the window so that meant Charlie was up waiting for me.

I didn't want to keep Charlie waiting, but I couldn't bring myself to get out of the car. Slowly, my gaze shifted to Edward. He was staring back at me, lips slightly parted as if he was about to say something.

I'm not sure what my expression held, but he smiled.

"I'm gonna miss you too." He said softly, reaching up and placing his hand on my cheek.

I closed my eyes and leaned into his touch. "You know me too well."

He kissed the tip of my nose before I turned and placed my hand on the door handle.

"Bella." He whispered. I let go of the door and turned to look at him. "I'll call you later. Or you can call me if you want."

I was thankful I did not have to ask him to call me. I know the desperation I felt would have leaked through my voice. I was going to have a hard time sleeping tonight anyway.

I nodded, not trusting myself to say anything. Then he leaned in and gave a sweet short kiss on the mouth.

When I walked in I found Charlie nodding in and out of sleep on the couch. It wasn't too late, but I know the drive to and from the university must have taken it's toll on him.

I quietly walked upstairs to my room to put my stuff down. The rest of my stuff was being delivered the next morning.

I sat on the couch next to my sleeping dad and nudged him gently. "Dad. Dad."

"Bella?" He said rubbing his eyes.

"Hey, baby girl. Sorry I must have fallen asleep. Have you eaten? I was waiting for you to get home before I ate. If you have though, don't worry. I can just whip something up real quick."

I put my hand up to stop his rambling. We were so much alike sometimes it was scary.

"How does pizza sound?" I asked, getting up and grabbing the phone, knowing what his answer would be.

"Sounds good."

About half an hour later, we were sitting around a very large greasy pizza. Yum!! I was so hungry, I dove into it as soon as it was set on the table.

Charlie broke the comfortable silence about half way through the meal.

"Listen, Bella, about tomorrow….if it's ok with you, I thought I'd have a friend over." Wow. Charlie looked nervous. This confused me, but more than that, it scared me a little.

"Sure, dad. You know there's no reason for you to have to clear it with me." I studied his face, trying to make out what else was going on.

"Well, she's more of a…..girlfriend." His eyes shot down to his hands as he said the word.

"Oh." was all I could get out. I quickly reached for another slice to show that this didn't make me uncomfortable. Well, at least not enough to make me stop eating.

Of course, it was a little weird to me. This has never happened before. As far as I know there has been no one else after my mom. She moved on though, so why can't he, right?

I know he was waiting for me to say more, but I just didn't know what to say. _Damn it, Bella. Say something or he's going to think your upset about it._

"I think that's great, dad."

His head shot up and his eyes were wide with surprise. "Really?"

"Yeah. I really do. I mean, she must be important to you if you are bringing her over. And what better time than a big get together. So are you planning on swooning her with your grilling skills?" I said, throwing my greasy paper towel at him.

His cheeks flushed. "Enough, Bells." He chuckled, throwing it back at me.

"So…" I started, looking around the kitchen for something to rest my eyes on. I chose the counter. "as long as we are on the topic of bringing dates to our cookout tomorrow… um,.."

I was startled by Charlie's snort. "Who is the lucky kid? It's not that Mike idiot is it?"

"God no. That was over years ago."

"Jacob?"

"Pft, no." Where would he get that from?

"Oh, well, who is it?" He said, with a smile growing on his face.

"Edward."

Charlie nodded. He seemed to be thinking it through, though the smile never left his face.

"You may not believe me, Bells, but I've known this was coming for quite some time."

I couldn't help the laugh that tore through me at his words. "I believe you. It seems that Edward and I were the only ones who didn't see it coming."

"He's a good guy. I like him. BUT….if he hurts my baby girl…" his eyes shifted to his gun hanging in it's holster, across the kitchen. I rolled my eyes as he started flexing his muscles.

"Ok." I said, giving him a smile. I don't think he has to worry about that.

-x-

I was laying in bed, eyes wide open, when my phone started vibrating. Before I even opened it I was smiling, knowing who it would be.

It was a text message. It read:

_Hey, Beautiful._

_Are you asleep?_

_- Edward_

I didn't hesitate to message back.

**No. Wide awake.**

**Thinking of you.**

**Is it crazy that I miss**

**you so much?**

**- Bella**

_I hope not. _

_I miss you too._

_I wanna see you._

_- Edward_

My heart started pounding. I can't believe that this beautiful man is as crazy about me as I am him. _Gosh I feel like I'm in high school, text messaging like this. I'm on the verge of squealing like a teenage girl. Eh, I just might._

**Then come over.**

**- Bella**

I bluffed. Little did I know, Edward wasn't one for playing games.

_Alright. Give me_

_5 minutes._

_- Edward_

**Are you serious?**

**- Bella**

_Already have my_

_shoes on._

_-Edward_

I don't know what came over me. My feet started kicking under my sheets like I was being electrocuted, my hands were balled up into fists, and then…_squeal!!_ I jumped out of bed and started straitening up my room. There were clothes everywhere.

I stopped myself. _Just because your insanely hot boyfriend is coming over late at night does not mean he is going to be in your room._ I knew I was joking myself and continued cleaning anyway. It wasn't really cleaning, it was more like franticly moving things around my room so that it was more presentable.

In the dark, I stubbed my toe on the corner of my bed. It took all of me to not yell out a curse that would surely wake up Charlie.

My jumping around was put to a stop when my phone vibrated from my night stand. With a heavy breath I opened it.

_Open your window._

_- Edward_

_You have got to be fuckin kidding me._ I thought to myself. _He's gonna kill himself._

I ran to the window and shoved the curtain to the side. There in my front yard, in all his studlyness, was Edward.

I opened the window and stuck my head out. He smiled a devastatingly beautiful smile at me as I shook my head no.

"What do you mean, 'no'?" He whispered/yelled from the ground.

"Your going to hurt yourself."

"No I wont, just keep the window open."

"Please just let me go open the front door for you." I pleaded.

"Bella, be reasonable. Your stairs are toe noisy." He was amused at my distress.

"I don't want to watch you die." I said dramatically.

He chuckled. "Your absurd. I'm not gonna die."

"No, this is a bad idea. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bella." His voice was louder. He was no longer whispering and it caused me to look him straight in the eyes.

"You want me to stay with you tonight." He was so confident, even if it wasn't true he would have changed my mind.

I stepped back, covering my ears and shutting my eyes. If he fell, it would be my fault, all cause I wanted to see him.

I heard the leaves ruffling on the tree outside my window, then a soft thump behind me. I turned around to see Edward closing my window softly.

I stood still, not knowing what to do. He looked at me and let out a sigh.

"God, your beautiful!" He whispered and pulled me to him.

I instantly wrapped my arms around his torso and nuzzled my face into his chest. He kissed my head and let out a content hum.

"Do you wanna lay down? I'm really tired." I said, fighting back a yawn. Now that he was here, I could feel myself starting to relax. I know he hadn't spent every night with me since we've been together, but I'd at least see him right before bed.

He didn't speak, he just pulled me to my bed. I was thankful that Charlie decided to get me a bigger bed in high school. Rose and Alice were always over and he felt bad that they slept on the floor so he went and got me a king size bed. I know, I'm spoiled.

Edward removed his shoes and shirt, then tucked me in next to him, encasing me in his arms.

I promise, my intentions were good when I asked him to lay down with me, but they changed quickly. With my face against his bare chest, I found myself wide awake, and trying my hardest not to kiss his perfect skin. I tried, and failed.

The kisses started out as small little pecks along his muscles, but when he gripped me tighter as my lips trailed over one of his nipples, my tongue danced across the sensitive skin.

"Bella," he gasped, "that's not fare."

His hand rubbed down my back, stopping at the exposed skin just above my shorts. With his fingertips, he stroked the small of my back, giving me goose bumps.

I tilted my head so that my face was closer to his. My lips were almost immediately met by his. A sigh left me mouth as I felt his warm breath on my lips. Very slowly he kissed my bottom lip, surrounding it with both of his. I stayed very still, not trusting myself to move.

Still, painfully slow, he moved his attention to my top lip. Tugging at it with his teeth, he was teasing me. His tongue slid into my mouth, and I lost all bearing. I opened my mouth wider allowing entry to the rest of his tongue, and he took it.

In response to my enthusiasm, the hand that was at the small of my back, was now flat under my shirt, holding me to him. I wasn't wearing a bra, and at the moment he seemed to realize this. I stifled a laugh as I felt his hand search for the bra strap he would not find.

My breathing became a soft panting, when I felt his hand round the side of my rib cage and up towards my breast. He hesitated there as if to ask permission. When I didn't shove his hand away, timidly ran his fingertips along the bottom curve of my breast.

With my mouth still at his, I stopped breathing in anticipation. I wasn't kissing him anymore, I was too focused on what he was doing with his hands and the way it felt. Very gently, almost too light to detect, his thumb brush across my nipple.

-x-

**A.N. Before you start looking thinking of ways to end my life, let me explain. I am ready to post the next chapter now. I just stopped it here cause it was getting way too long. The next one will start out right where this one left off. I promise.**

**Edward and Bella have a mind of their own. I haven't even gotten to the point of the chapter, which is why the next one will be part two instead of a whole other chapter. I do have one request though. **

**Review!! **

**The more reviews I get, the faster the next chapter goes up. I know, I'm a bitch. This chapter took me way too long to write. I promise I am not slacking, I just want it to be good. Sorry for any typos or errors.**

**Please review!**

**Amanda**


	13. Nothing Else Matters

**A.N. Ok so I know I said that this would be part two to the last chapter "Faithfully", but I decided this should be a chapter on it's own. I know I made you wait for nothing. This is really short, but like I said before I haven't even gotten to the point of the chapter. So the next chapter will be "Faithfully II". Thank you so much for putting up with my craziness. **

**Please read the lyrics at the bottom. If possible listen to the song while reading this chapter. The artist is Metallica. It is a beautiful love song that my husband has dedicated to me. Enjoy!**

**Go back and read the last part of chapter 12 before continuing. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

Chapter 13

Nothing Else Matters

The sensation from this was something I had never experienced. Such a little act, and it left me hungry for more. Again his thumb brushed against me, very tenderly. He was driving me crazy. I wanted him to touch me. Really touch me.

"Edward." I whimpered.

Almost immediately, as if the sound of my voice gave him the confidence he needed, his whole hand grasped me. I took a sharp intake of breath and bit my bottom lip to stop the moan that was bubbling in my throat.

Without removing his hand, he shifted us so that I was laying on my back, and he was laying halfway on top of me.

"Bella," He breathed into my ear. "tell me if you want me to stop."

I didn't respond to his request. Instead I took his earlobe between my lips and sucked. He took a heavy breath and his grip on me tightened. I pulled his face to mine so that I could kiss him again. I wasn't sure what to do with myself. I didn't feel awkward though. It felt natural and good. Very, very good.

He kissed me, deeply. I was lost in him. Nothing else existed. Nothing. Everything that surrounded me was Edward. Every thought, every taste, every sound. Everything that touched my skin was him. Nothing else mattered.

We kissed for what felt like hours as his hand left a burning trail across my chest and along my stomach. Every trip his fingertips made across my stomach, went lower and lower to my waste line.

His fingers suddenly stopped, just below my navel. If it were possible, my heart pounded even harder, as realization set in as to what was going to happen next. He pulled his head back and he looked me in the face as his hand slid lower and his fingers lifted the soft fabric of my shorts.

He watched my face carefully, searching for any sign that he was going too far. All I could do was stare back. His gaze still locked on my face, I felt his hand slide under my panties. His eyes shot to my mouth when I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding. It wasn't that I wanted him to stop, it was that this felt too one sided. What about him?

As if reading my mind, he whispered. "Shh, Bella. Let me do this for you."

Time stood still for a moment as we stared at each other. Slowly, I felt fingertips slip into me. We both gasped. He tightened his arm around me pulling our bodies even closer together. His fingers started moving in a steady rhythm against my clitoris, and every ounce of me fought to keep quiet.

It wasn't long until I was lost in the sensation his fingers were causing. I was vaguely aware of his face inches from mine, watching my every expression.

The pace of his fingers started to quicken and the aching pleasure building up between my legs was becoming too much to contain. A small moan left my mouth, but was quickly muffled by Edwards mouth smothering mine. He kissed me hard, keeping my lips occupied as he brought me closer to the edge.

His body rocked in rhythm with mine, as I was starting to become overwhelmed with the burning ache that was about to overflow. Then I heard his voice, "Let go." My lungs were on fire with the breath that was being held, I felt my fingers dig into his arm, and my toes curl. Then the ache that was almost too much, increased ten fold. I gasped Edward's name and he quickly covered my mouth with his, in attempt to muffle the sound, but was matched with a moan of his own. His strong arm held me close, and his kiss never stopped as my body shook with extreme pleasure. The pace of his fingers slowed and soon it was over.

He slowly took his hand away, resting it on my stomach. He showered my face with kisses and I turned to face him. Digging my face in his chest.

"I love you." I whispered.

"I know." He replied, pulling me closer to him. "Sleep, my Bella. Dream happy dreams. You are the only one who has ever touched my heart."

Nothing Else Matters

So close no matter how far  
Couldn't be much more from the heart  
Forever trusting who we are  
And nothing else matters

Never opened myself this way  
Life is ours, we live it our way  
All these words I don't just say  
And nothing else matters

Trust I seek and I find in you  
Every day for us something new  
Open mind for a different view  
And nothing else matters

Never cared for what they do  
Never cared for what they know  
But I know

So close no matter how far  
Couldn't be much more from the heart  
Forever trusting who we are  
And nothing else matters

Never cared for what they do  
Never cared for what they know  
But I know

Never opened myself this way  
Life is ours, we live it our way  
All these words I don't just say  
And nothing else matters

Trust I seek and I find in you  
Every day for us something new  
Open mind for a different view  
And nothing else matters

Never cared for what they say  
Never cared for games they play  
Never cared for what they do  
Never cared for what they know  
And I know

So close no matter how far  
Couldn't be much more from the heart  
Forever trusting who we are  
No nothing else matters

**Review!!**

**Amanda**


	14. Faithfully II

**I have been fighting severe writers block. I promise I'm not taking this long to torture you. I worked through the night to get this chapter done. I really hope you like it. I'm kinda worried about it though. Please forgive typos and errors. They add character to the story.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

Chapter 14

Faithfully II

**BELLA'S POV**

The feeling of fingertips on my cheek woke me up. I opened my eyes slowly so that they can adjust to the light that was coming through my window. The site before me was enough to make me believe I was still asleep and dreaming. Edward's face was inches from mine. His blazing green eyes penetrating into mine and that heart stopping crooked smile was present on his very full, kissable lips.

I let out a sigh. I know I think this often, but I HAD to be the luckiest girl on Earth.

"Good morning, Beautiful. How was your night?" He whispered. I smiled.

"Mmmm." Was my response as I buried my face in the crook of his neck. His hand rubbing up and down my arm and back. "How about yours?"

"Mine was wonderful, with you by my side." I chuckled at his choice of words. I knew I was gonna have that song in my head all day now. I didn't mind though.

"Bella…"

"Hmm?" I pulled away to look at him.

"Last night, I didn't move too fast did I? I mean…it wasn't too much for you was it? I don't want to make you do things you aren't ready for." His eyes were full of worry. I could tell he was most likely chastising himself for being "too forward".

I positioned myself on my elbow, so that I was leaning over him slightly. "Edward last night was….amazing. You did nothing wrong, besides maybe not allowing me to return the favor." I winked playfully and his face softened some.

"I'm not going to lie, I was a little nervous at first. I've never done anything like that before and I didn't know quite what to expect, but I trust you completely. And I know if I wanted you to stop I could have just said the word and you would have stopped."

He nodded. "Just promise me if you ever think we are moving too fast or we are doing something you are not comfortable with, you will tell me."

"I promise." I leaned down and gave him a reassuring kiss on the chin. Morning breath. His brows furrowed and he seemed to just realize something.

"Wait. So when you say you have never done anything like that before, you mean you've never…." He trailed off not wanting to finish the sentence. I blushed immediately and it caused him to smile brilliantly.

I shook my head and was just going to leave it at that, but then I decided I wanted to elaborate so that he knew just how special last night was to me. No matter how embarrassing. "Not even self service. It was my first time experiencing anything like that."

"Really, Bella?" His voice was a little louder when he said this, but still very soft and full of emotion.

Looking down, I nodded, embarrassed at my inexperience.

"Hey," He said lifting my face to his by my chin. "Please don't be embarrassed." He hesitated for a second before continuing. "I don't know how this will sound to you, but I feel honored that it was me to give you that experience. I'm sorry if that comes across weird or something. I have this overwhelming urge to take care of you, make everything perfect."

He pulled my face down and I felt his warm lips on my ear. "I hope it felt good." He whispered huskily. I felt a pull in my stomach and my body instinctively moved closer to his.

How was I to tell him how it felt when it couldn't be described in words? I said nothing, but a shy giggle escaped my lips. I put my fingers over my mouth, trying to stop further embarrassment.

His lips started moving again, "The faces you were making, and the noises coming from you, Bella…" He took a sharp breath between his teeth and pulled even closer, so that there was no room between us.

"It was easily the sexiest and most beautiful thing I have ever seen. My self control was put to the test last night, more than ever." His lips left my ear and slid to mine. The taste of his mouth was something that I've come to long for, to love and crave whenever I didn't have it. I was like him, wonderful, sweet, and perfect.

Too soon, he broke the kiss.

"I have to go, love. I promised Emmett and Jasper I'd spend the day with them."

"No." I whined. "Do you have to go now?"

"Unfortunately. They are supposed to pick me up in half an hour. I still need to get showered and changed. I'll see you this afternoon ok?"

-x-

I was in the shower when I heard the door bell ring, shortly followed by the sound of Charlie descending the stairs. Curious as to who it could be so early in the morning, I quickly finished my shower.

After I was dressed, I stopped to look in the mirror so that I could brush my hair. I watched myself blush as images of last night and this morning ran through my mind. I was pulled out of my thoughts by Charlie calling my name.

I opened the bathroom door and stuck my head out. "Yeah, dad?"

"Could you come down here as soon as your done?"

"Sure. I'm on my way." I threw my hair in a clip, deciding that I would straiten it later and made my way down stairs.

As soon as I rounded the corner to the living room, I saw what it was about. My stuff had arrived. My entire life at college fit into four little boxes.

Charlie helped me take the boxes up to the room. He stopped on his way out to say, "Oh and Bells…"

I was bent over with my back to him opening one of the boxes. I grunted to let him know I was listening, I had a pair of scissors between my lips.

"Tell Edward to use the door next time. It's one thing for him to sneak into my daughter's room, it's another for him to die in my yard." There was a hint of amusement in his tone, but I wasn't paying that much attention. As soon as the first words left his mouth, my body whirled around to face him, sending the scissors flying out of my mouth and across the room.

He let out a hearty laugh at my expression. My eyes were trying to escape my head and my jaw was on the floor.

"Y…your not mad?" I finally managed to squeak out.

He shrugged. "I understand. I know how it is. You're an adult now, and I assume you wont be staying with me for much longer, but for the time being I would appreciate it if we were upfront with each other about stuff like this. Well, not completely upfront… You know what I mean." He said waving his arm. "Okay?"

"Okay, dad."

He chuckled and picked the scissors up off the floor. He handed them to me and then pulled me into a hug. On his way out he spoke again, "Carmen, is on her way to pick me up. We are going to get groceries for tonight. Anything in particular you want?"

_So Carmen is her name. Hmmm. _I couldn't help but feel a little territorial. For as long as I can remember, it has only been Charlie and me. I have been the only female in his life. I knew it wasn't fair to this "Carmen" but that's my daddy, and I couldn't help but feel a little jealous.

"Bells? Are you ok?" I guess the look on my face gave away more than I wanted. I didn't want him to know I was feeling this way. I wanted him to be happy.

"Does she make you happy?" The words flew out before I could think twice.

His face turned serious and he walked back toward me, resting his hands on my shoulders. "Before I answer that I want to tell you something." I looked up and locked eyes with him. "I love you more than anything. It doesn't matter who comes into my life,or yours. I want you to know that. It doesn't matter how old you get, or who you become, you are my baby girl and the most important thing in the world to me. You come first before anything."

"I love you too. It's just a little weird is all. I'm not really sure how to handle it to be honest. I just want you to be happy."

"I am happy, Bella. Very happy." I studied his face and at that moment, I could tell he wasn't lying. He really did look happy. I smiled brightly and he returned it.

Just then the doorbell rang and his smile grew wider. I swear I could hear his heart pounding from where I stood. He took hold of my hand. "C'mon."

We walked down stairs and I stayed near the kitchen, allowing him to greet his guest alone before bringing her in to meet me. A few seconds later, Charlie called out, "It's just Alice."

I rounded the corner to see Alice in the doorway with a disappointed look on her face. "Thank you, Mr. Swan, not exactly the welcome I was looking for, but I guess I'll take it."

I walked over to her to pull her in, "Don't mind him, he's just nervous about bringing his new girlfriend home to meet the family." Charlie glared at me, but I acted as if I did not see. Rosalie followed in behind Alice. "Oh look, dad, Rose is here too if you wanna make her feel unwelcome as well."

Rose looked confused as her face went from mine to Charlie's, he just shook his head at her. She shrugged it off not really caring enough to ask.

"So, Emmett and Jasper abandoned you guys, too?" They nodded. "Good come help me unpack."

We walked up stairs and into my room. It didn't take long to unpack all four boxes. Soon we were sitting on my bed, chatting.

Alice was talking about Jasper and how he's been acting weird. She said all last night and this morning, he just seemed nervous and distant. The doorbell rang again and I smiled knowing who it was. Shortly after, Charlie popped his head in my room and said that he would be back soon.

"Bye." We all said simultaneously.

Charlie's eyes grew warm. "Some things never change. Looking at the three of you like that, it's like 8 years ago all over again. Why do you have to grow up?"

I raised my eyebrows, surprised at his question. Charlie wasn't one to be sentimental, in front of company anyway. Nervousness washed over me as his expression turned mischievous. "One day your starting high school, the next your graduating college and sneaking men into your room."

"CHARLIE!!" I screeched. I called him by his name to try to sound threatening but it came across whiney and pathetic. I chucked a pillow at him, he yelped and shut the door before it could hit him.

I stared at the door, avoiding the gaze of my two best friends. Slowly, I got up from the bed and went to pick up the pillow. I turned to walk back to the bed and I couldn't fight there gazes any longer. I looked up to find both of them smiling widely at me.

"What?" I asked, trying to look innocent.

"I knew it!" Rose exclaimed. "I could see it on your face. You got some last night." She sat on her knees in excitement, waiting for me to spill.

"Yeah, I was just waiting for the right time to bring it up. Your practically glowing." Alice said pulling me the rest of the way to the bed.

"So spill." Rose said. "Did it hurt? I bet it did. Edwards a big boy."

"Ew! Rose!" Alice yelled, crinkling her nose in disgust.

"No it didn't hurt cause nothing happened." I said, blushing, remembering that night that Edward stripped down in front of us. What Rose said was no lie.

"Don't give me that shit. Even Alice can tell."

Alice rubbed my arm. "It's ok Bella. You don't have to tell us anything if you don't want to, but we are here if you want to talk." Rose gave her an incredulous look. She wanted details.

I decided to give in. I would be lying to myself if I said I wasn't dying to tell my girls every detail.

"We didn't have sex. He just…..touched me." I mumbled the last words, suddenly shy.

"He what? I didn't here you sweetie." Alice said.

"He touched me." I said in a little voice but loud enough for them to hear, and I couldn't help but smile.

"Oh." Was all Alice said, before giving me a warm smile. "That's so sweet, he's going slow with you. He really cares for you, you know?"

"I know he does. I'm very lucky." I said.

"Hell yeah you are. And with those piano playing fingers!" Rose said, fanning herself with her hand.

"ROSE!" Alice yelled smacking her in the face with a pillow.

-x-

After giving Rose more details than Alice was willing to hear, we went down stairs to get things together for the party. I was in the middle of peeling potatoes for potato salad when Alice ordered me to run upstairs and get ready. Apparently, my appearance was not suitable for throwing a party.

Even though, I thought, my hair looked just fine in a clip, I straitened it. It was an unusually warm and sunny day in Forks, so I settled on jeans and a white tank top. With on last glimpse in the mirror I was done.

On the way down the stairs I heard more voices than there should have been. Charlie was back and his Carmen was with him. She was faced away from me when I entered the kitchen. She was little, about the size of Alice, her hair was pulled back in a low ponytail that went down to her mid back, and very dark.

Charlie's eyes widened slightly when I entered the room. He straitened up from the counter he was leaning against and walk to me, putting an arm over my shoulder.

"Carmen, this is Bella. Bella, Carmen." Her head snapped in my direction and a warm smile grew on her face. She was beautiful. Her skin was tanned, but not by the sun, naturally, her eyes were a light brown and very kind.

"Bella," she said. "It's so nice to finally meet you!" She spoke with a slight Hispanic accent and it suited her.

"It's nice to meet you too." Her smile was contagious.

"Oh my God, your gorgeous!" She said putting her little hand on her chest.

I chuckled, "Uh, I don't know about that." Charlie squeezed me into him as I looked down, embarrassed by her compliment and the attention.

"No really. Charlie told me you were beautiful and I've seen pictures, but you are a knock out."

"Thank you." I said shyly still looking at my feet.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to embarrass you."

Before I could reply Rose spoke, "Oh don't worry. It doesn't take much for that to happen. But that's our Bella, and we wouldn't have her any other way." She winked at me and I smiled at her.

I joined them in preparing the food for this afternoon. Carmen was hilarious and extremely easy to talk to. She got along with Rose and Alice great. Charlie seemed to be on cloud nine.

He walked out to the back yard to start the grill and I took the opportunity to talk to him. I stood silently at his side as he loaded the Old Smoky with charcoal.

"So what do you think?" He asked nervously.

"Seriously, dad…." He stopped poking at the charcoal and turned to look at me. "She's hot!" Charlie laughed loudly at that.

"Ok, so you approve of the way she looks. But what do you think about her?"

"I think she's great, dad. I really like her, and I can't remember the last time I saw you this happy." He smiled.

"How can I not be happy today. I've got my girls with me. All of them." He said motioning to the kitchen. I knew he cared for Alice and Rose as well.

"It's a nice day, I've got the grill going, cold beer, good food, and my baby girls back. What fool wouldn't be happy? But I've never been unhappy Bells. I've always loved my life with you. Now it's just better."

I nodded. We stood in silence and he continued to ready the grill. This was my favorite part, watching him light the fire. When I was little he would pull twigs off the trees and let me stick the end into the fire. Once the tip was black, I would run over to the cement and draw or write random things. I would call it "firing sticks". Gosh, that seems like forever ago.

Soon Carmen walked out to join us with three beers in her hands. She handed one to me and another to Charlie before sitting down in a chair and taking a sip. Before I could get mine open, Charlie reached over and pulled it from my hand.

"Hey!" I exclaimed. He didn't respond to me, he just opened it then handed it back.

He clicked his beer with mine. "Welcome home." I nodded once then took a good size gulp of my beer.

"That's my baby girl." Charlie growled before leaning over to kiss me on the forehead. **(A.N. I miss my daddy now :(**** )**

"So when's lover boy getting here?" Charlie asked, taking a seat next to Carmen.

I rolled my eyes. I was about to answer when the back door swung open. My heart skipped a beat and I spun around expecting to find Edward.

"It's just Alice." Charlie said. Alice stopped mid step and her shoulders slumped, her bottom lip jutting out. Carmen slapped Charlie on the knee playfully.

"You know I'm kidding Alice." Alice smiled and all but skipped her way to us. Rose followed soon after and we congregated around Old Smoky talking and joking. The music was going and I had to stifle a giggle when Carmen forced my dad to dance an oldies song with her. It was crazy to see this side of my dad. I could start to see what he was like before my mom broke his heart. At least what I imagine he was like.

I was busy holding back a snort, watching my dad bust moves I thought they only did in movies, when I heard the back door swing open again. This time the beat that my heart missed wasn't in vain.

Edward, Emmett and Jasper filed into the back yard. Charlie and Carmen, lost in there own world, did not notice. My eyes immediately met Edward's. His expression confused me some. He seemed…nervous. Not 'I'm with my new girlfriend at her dad's house' nervous, but like there was something wrong and he was dreading telling me. I know that's a lot to get from a facial expression, but I've known Edward forever and it's clear something was up.

Alice and Jasper sat at the picnic table, Emmett rushed Rosalie. "Mmm, I missed your face." Emmett said, lifting Rosalie up and sweeping her to a secluded part of the yard, to give her a proper hello, I suppose.

I stayed in my spot and Edward met me next to the grill. Despite the look on his face and the worried thoughts running through my head, I was exceedingly happy to see him. It took all of me not to run to him and throw my arms around him.

"Hello, love." Edward whispered, taking my hand and placing a gentle kiss on my knuckles. He gave me a crooked smile, and just like that, all the bad feelings were washed away. He seemed better too.

"Is it safe for me to give you a kiss hello?"

I nodded. "Charlie knows. He's ok with it." His smile faded away as he leaned in and gave me a sweet lingering peck on my lips.

He pulled away and I studied his face. All traces of the look he had when he walked in were gone. I sighed and decided I would ask him about it later. Now, I was planning on having a fun afternoon with all of my favorite people.

"Carlisle and Esme?" I asked.

"They'll be here shortly."

Charlie seemed to realize we had more company and true to the Swan family genes he blushed some. Clearing his throat he took Carmen by the hand and lead her to Edward and I.

"Edward." Charlie said, shaking Edward's hand. Charlie shot me a look and winked. I shook my head at him as if to say 'don't you dare'.

"Edward, this is Carmen." Edward's eyes shifted over to me before he leaned over to shake Carmen's hand.

"Carmen, this is Edward Cullen. Bella's…boyfriend." Charlie forced out. Carmen's eyebrows shot up and she looked at me, then nodded her head in approval. I laughed.

The party was in full swing when Carlisle and Esme arrived. I was so happy to see them. They were practically a second set of parents. Esme gave me an Emmett worthy hug. When she saw my hand in Edward's she gave me a knowing smile.

The food was delicious. Carmen made some pico de gallo and I was more than ready to accept her into the family when Charlie bragged about her making her own home made tortillas.

With full bellies and drinks in hand, everyone spread out through the yard enjoying each others company. I sat at the table with Alice, Rose, Esme and Carmen while the guys stood around talking about the next football season.

The radio was blaring, we weren't worried about someone calling the cops. We had one here already. Journey's Faithfully started and Jasper slowly walked over to Alice. He held his hand out in front of her and without saying a word, they were swaying to the music a few feet away from us.

We awed at how cute they were. Esme seemed ecstatic. They continued with the conversation and gave the couple some privacy, but I couldn't help but watch. It was beautiful to me how involved with each other they were. I knew how hard it was for Alice when Jasper was away, but she was strong and she knew what they had was worth the pain of separation.

_Highway run _

_Into the midnight sun _

_Wheels go 'round and 'round _

_You're on my mind _

_Restless hearts _

_Sleep alone tonight _

_Sendin' all my love _

_Along the wire _

It was wrong of me to stay staring, but I couldn't help myself. Jasper's arms were wrapped protectively around Alice's small frame. Her head was resting on his chest.

_They say that the road ain't no place to start a family_

_Right down the line it's been you and me _

_And lovin' a music man ain't always what it's supposed to be _

_Oh girl, you stand by me _

_I'm forever yours _

_Faithfully _

His head was resting on hers and his eyes were closed. It wasn't until then that I realized he was quietly singing the words into her ear.

_Circus life Under the big top world _

_We all need the clowns _

_To make us smile _

He turned enough for me to see Alice's face. A tear had escaped her closed eyes, and I suddenly felt my own eyes fill with tears, happy for my friend. The words to this song were hitting home, and once again I admired her strength.

_Through space and time _

_Always another show _

_Wondering where I am _

_Lost without you _

As he sang the last words to her, he pulled her tighter to him. As if he was scared to let her go, or cherishing the feeling of her in her arms and dreaded what it felt like when she wasn't in them.

_And being apart ain't easy on this love affair _

_Two strangers learn to fall in love again _

He moved his lips from her ear and let them rest on her head. He continued to sing the words into her hair.

_I get the joy of rediscovering you _

_Oh girl, you stand by me _

_I'm forever yours _

_Faithfully _

Lifting her face to his and looking her in the eyes, he spoke. It was too late to look away now and give them their privacy, they were off in another place and I was in my own, watching them from afar.

"I can't live without you Alice." His voice cracked, and he shook his head, trying to compose himself. "I don't want to do it anymore. I can't. It wont be easy and sometimes I'll have to leave you anyway, but I want you with me always. Alice, will you marry me? Be my wife. Stay with me forever."

_Whoa, whoa, faithfully _

_I'm still yours _

Her eyes were streaming with tears, she replied. "Yes. Yes, Jasper. I'll marry you!" He closed his eyes and let out a breath he had been holding. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a ring, then slowly placed on her dainty finger. A radiant smile spread across his lips as he picked her up and kissed her.

_Ever yours _

_Faithfully_

A squeal tore through Alice when he released her. She spun around and yelled, "I'm getting married, guys!"

An uproar of squeals and yells immediately followed. I slowly stood from where I was sitting, and as every body congregated around Alice to see the ring, I walked over to Jasper to give him a hug. When I pulled away he asked "Bella, why are you crying?" He put his hand on my shoulder to try to comfort me.

I didn't realize I was crying until he said that. My hands flew up to wipe the tears away and I giggled.

"I'm just so happy for you and Alice. I really wasn't expecting that. I don't think Alice was either." He didn't need to know I witnessed the whole exchange and that it made me cry like I was watching some mushy chick flick.

"I was so nervous. I asked Carlisle's permission last night. I was so worried he would say no." So that's why he was acting weird.

Edward came over and gave Jasper a hug. "Congratulations, man. I told you it would be ok. I know I don't have to worry, but what kind of brother would I be if I didn't tell you that if you hurt her I will hunt you down and you know the rest."

"Yeah, ok." Jasper chuckled as Edward hit his arm. Jasper walked over to everyone else leaving me alone with Edward.

"Are you ok?" He asked running his hand along my cheek.

"I'm fine. Just happy is all."

He wrapped his arms around me and I buried my face in his chest, taking in his scent. I missed him.

"I saw you watching them." Busted. I guess I wasn't as smooth as I thought.

I didn't reply. "Don't worry. I don't think anyone else noticed. When I saw your face and how you were reacting to them, I suddenly felt like…"

"What?" I asked when he didn't continue.

"I promise to make you that happy one day Bella."

"Where is this coming from? You make me happier than I've ever been Edward. There is nothing in the world that you can do better than you are doing now. I love you. I just want to be with you. That's all I want and all I'll ever want." He smiled.

"Your amazing, you know that?"

I shrugged, "Yeah, I've been told." I joked.

-x-

The rest of the night flew by. Alice and Jasper left shortly after the dance they shared, but everyone else stuck around. Now Edward and Carmen were the only ones left. They stayed behind to help clean. We told them it wasn't necessary but it was a lost cause.

We were cleaning the kitchen when Charlie informed me that he would be staying the night at Carmen's, I gave him a smirk. His eyes shifted and rested on Edward.

"I just figured with me out of the way, you and Edward can have the whole house and don't have to bother _sneaking_ around."

Edward was bent over picking up a napkin that fell to the floor and froze half way up.

"Charlie!" Carmensaid nudging his side. I gave him the deadliest glare I could muster, but soon we were all laughing at Edward who hadn't moved from his position.

Carmen rushed over to him and placed a hand on his back. "Sweetie stand up. Your gonna hurt yourself that way."

"Really Edward, don't mind Charlie." I said, deciding to use his name again. Edward slowly turned but kept his eyes on the ground.

"Bella, honey, you and Edward can go do your own thing. Your father and I can clean the rest."

"No, I couldn't leave you to clean. I live here. That wouldn't be right."

She smiled. "Really, its not a problem, I don't mind."

"You sure?"

"Yes, go. Be young. Leave your dad to me." Charlie's head snapped to her then to me.

I chuckled and grabbed Edward's hand and lead him into the back yard again. It was still warm out, so we decided to lay out in the grass and look up at the stars.

"I bet your dad hates me now. I've never been more embarrassed in my life." He said pinching the bridge of his nose.

"It's not a big deal. I promise if it really bothered him, you would know. I don't know why your so scared of him anyway."

"Bella, your dad is a cop. More importantly, your dad owns a gun!" I giggled and gave him a kiss on his neck.

I remembered the look on his face when he first arrived and decided it was a good time to ask him about it.

"Edward can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, you can ask me anything."

We were both looking up at the stars again. Our legs were intertwined, completely at ease.

"Will you tell me what was bothering you when you got here earlier? And don't say it was nothing. I know you better than that."

I felt his body stiffen beside me. He let out a long breath and sat up.

"Well I suppose there's no easy way to say this, so I'm just gonna come out and say it."

I stayed in my same position on the ground, but I was no longer relaxed, every muscle in my body was tensed, waiting for him to drop some sort of bomb.

"I'm joining the Air Force."

-x-

**Sorry for the buzz kill. The story is kinda just beginning now. I know this idea has been done before, when I thought it up, I had no idea there were others like it. Please give it a chance. This is a very personal story for me. I put a lot of myself into it.**

**Thank you to all of you who reviewed! Keep 'em coming!**

**The next chapter should be nice and juicy. **

**I'm going back to the states on Saturday to visit my family. My husband is leaving again, this time for longer, so I thought it would be a good time to go home. I will continue the story. I'm too involved now. And I do believe I'm addicted to reviews. ****J**

**Oh! I posted pictures on my profile. It's a link to my myspace. If anyone wants to add me go for it. Just let me know you read my fan fic so that way I know you are not just some random person. I'm always looking to meet new Twilighters. We are all one big happy family as far as I'm concerned. **

**Amanda **


	15. Come A Little Closer

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of it's characters. **_

_Chapter 15_

_Come A Little Closer_

_Last chapter:__We were both looking up at the stars again. Our legs were intertwined, completely at ease. _

"_Will you tell me what was bothering you when you got here earlier? And don't say it was nothing. I know you better than that."_

_I felt his body stiffen beside me. He let out a long breath and sat up. _

"_Well I suppose there's no easy way to say this, so I'm just gonna come out and say it."_

_I stayed in my same position on the ground, but I was no longer relaxed, every muscle in my body was tensed, waiting for him to drop some sort of bomb. _

"_I'm joining the Air Force."_

**BELLA'S POV**

"What?" I asked, in a strained voice, hoping to God, and whoever else that would listen, that I had heard him wrong. Quickly, I was on my feet, looking down at him.

He stood. Placing his hands on my shoulders, he began speaking, "Bella, please just…"

"No." I said stepping away from his hands. "No, say it again."

He dropped his arms at his side. His beautiful and usually happy face looked pained. "I'm joining the Air Force Bella."

My hands flew up to my eyes, covering them. _Please don't let this be real. Please don't let this be real. _

"Please don't." I pleaded. "Please don't. Let's talk about this. There's other things to do. What about music?" I tried desperately, grasping at words that would make him decide not to go. To stay. Not to leave me.

"I joined this morning Bella. There's no going back." He looked down shaking his head.

I felt betrayed, hurt, and angry, but most of all scared. Scared of what this might mean for us.

"This morning?" I was surprised at how strong my voice was, and how angry it sounded. That was ok with me though. Anger seems less pathetic than pain. "You joined this morning, and this is the first I hear about it. Why are you just telling me now?" I yelled.

His eyes were wider than usual. He wasn't shocked, but he wasn't quite sure how to handle my reaction. "If I told you before, you would have tried to stop me."

"Of course I would have. There's no reason for you to join."

"Please just hear me out." He had his hands raised, palms facing me.

Not knowing what to do with myself, I just nodded and crossed my hands over my chest.

He waited a moment before continuing, "I know I should have told you. It was wrong of me to blind side you with this and I'm sorry. I truly am." He studied my face. For what, I'm not sure. He continued, "Bella, this is what I want. I need to do this. It's hard to explain why. This is a good thing. I have a degree, I can enter as an officer. This is good for us Bella. So we can start our lives…"

"So you can leave me." I cut in. I knew deep down that wasn't the case, but that's how I felt. "I don't want to be like Alice and Rose." I was yelling again and he winced at my words. "I'm not strong like them. I can't do that!" My voice cracked at the end, and it wasn't until then that I felt tears stinging my eyes. Before I could stop them, they were poring down my cheeks in a steady stream.

I started to turn away, I didn't want him to see me cry. I didn't want to look as pathetic and hurt as I felt. Suddenly, two strong arms were wrapped around me. He held me tightly to his chest almost too roughly. "Bella please don't cry. I love you. Please, please don't cry. I promise everything will be ok."

"Edward." I whimpered as I pulled away. The look on his face, and the feeling that rushed through my body, the moment I was out of his arms, made me regret my action. But I just couldn't handle being too close to him right now. "Just go."

With all I could muster, I looked him strait in the face, to show I meant it. His face crumpled in pain, and it tore at me. Without another word, he was gone.

I dropped down to the grass. _Shit, Bella, come on. Hold it together._ Breathing through my mouth, I tried to hold the sobs back until I heard his car drive away. As soon as I knew it was safe, I let them out. _Why would he do this? He's only just become mine and now he's leaving. What could posses him to join the military? Why would he do this to me?_

"Bella?" Charlie suddenly appeared next to me on the ground. His face was worried and he draped an arm over my shoulder.

It took one look from my dad and a new wave of tears pushed their way through. "Dad!" I cried, as I leaned against him.

"Shhh. It's ok Bella. You and Edward will be ok." I was about to ask how he knew what I was crying about, but he spoke first. "It's been a long time since I've heard you yell like that. Poor kid, probably never saw it comin'." He chuckled. "To be honest Bella, I'm proud of him." I pulled away some so that I could see his face. "It's a very selfless thing he's doing, Bells. Do you honestly think, it's going to be easy for him to leave you? You should be proud of him too."

Charlie might as well have punched me in the stomach. What he said knocked the wind out of me. He was right, and I was being selfish. He wasn't doing this to me, he was doing it for me. For us. It still wasn't enough for me to be completely ok with it though.

"Let him go be a man and serve his country. I wish I would have joined when I was young. Things were different then though. He'll be ok, if that's what your worried about." I didn't know what to say, so I nodded.

Charlie smiled down at me. "You know your beautiful when you cry?" I shook my head, already feeling a smile tugging at my lips. Somehow he always knew what to say to make things better.

"He still should have told me though." I mumbled.

"So the kid made a mistake. You can forgive him for that." Charlie shrugged.

I felt a drop of rain hit my forehead, I had not noticed the clouds that rolled in.

"We better get inside." Charlie said, standing and holding his hand out for me to take. "I can stay here tonight if you want me to."

"No, no. Go be young and whatnot." I smiled.

We were walking up to the back door when I remembered something Charlie said. "You know dad, Edward's not a kid, and soon your gonna have to stop calling him that."

He snorted. "Right. He's gonna be an Airman soon. Whatever, I'm not saluting him."

"You wont have to dad." I giggled knowing he was joking.

"And I don't care what rank he is. He's dating my daughter, so I'm alpha male. As long as he knows that, things will go smoothly."

"Sure, sure." I said, giving him a kiss on the cheek, and making my way upstairs for a shower.

When I was done, Charlie and Carmen were long gone. The sprinkles from earlier, turned to a loud thunderstorm. Thunder storms usually calm me and excite me at the same time, but for some reason, I was a little on edge. I went down stairs to check the front door. I was sure Charlie would have locked it behind him, but better safe than sorry.

After wiggling the handle, I was satisfied and went up stairs to lay down. I knew I wasn't going to be able to fall asleep anytime soon.

Everything was running through my head. I knew I was wrong for yelling at him. I wanted to call and apologize, but I still felt a little angry that he kept this from me. So I thought it best to wait. I had so many questions and fears in my head and I knew the only way to ease my mind would be to talk to him. _But what would I say?_

My mind was playing tricks on me. Every few seconds a noise somewhere in the house would scare the shit out of me and I would jump.

_Ok just close your eyes and clear your mind. Go to sleep!_ I took a deep breath and snuggled into the blankets trying to relax. I hated that we were fighting. I hated that he was joining the military. I hated that he didn't tell me about it. Most of all I hated that he wasn't here.

Letting out a huge sigh, I got up from bed and decided to watch the lightning from my window. I took the chair from my desk and set it in front of the window. I looked up into the sky. There was cloud to cloud lightning. My favorite. My thoughts constantly on Edward, I starting thinking about the night before, and how stayed with me the whole night.

I thought about what we did. How I was able to open myself up to him like that. I trust him with everything that I have, and I would put it all in his hands. I love him. I know I do. Every second with him is something I'm not willing to give up. That's what makes him leaving so hard, and I was stupid for wasting the time I had left with him by being angry.

Just then lightning struck the ground and a loud clap of thunder made me jump. Something in the street caught my eye. I stood up from my chair and peered out my window.

There, walking down the drive way to my house, was Edward. He was soaked. I ran down stairs not caring if I fell on the way, and rushed to the door. He was at the door when I opened it, turning away. His head snapped back to the sound of the door opening.

"I thought you were asleep already. I was just leaving." He said, not making eye contact.

"No." I said too quickly. I couldn't look at him either, ashamed of how I acted earlier. I cleared my throat. "Come in."

He took his shoes off and left them on the porch and walked in, closing and locking the door behind him. "Come on, lets get you a towel."

I walked upstairs leaving him to follow. We entered my room, I went to my closet and pulled out a fresh towel for him. When I turned around he was closing my bedroom door.

"Thank you." He said, taking the towel.

It wasn't until then that I really looked at him. My heart was pounding in my chest as I took him in. Even in the darkness of my room, I could see that his hair was dripping. He put the towel up to his face then his hair. He was breathing heavily, his chest rising and falling, the top two buttons of his shirt were undone and I could see the smooth skin of his chest glistening. The shirt, heavy with water, was clinging to every angle on his torso. He was perfect.

He brought the towel down and I allowed myself to look at his face. He was looking back at me. I didn't speak, I was caught in his gaze. His eyes were full of sorrow. I wanted him to smile that crooked smile that makes it hard for me not reach over and touch him. That's what I wanted to do, reach over and touch him.

"I'm sorry." He whispered.

_Come a little closer, baby_

_I feel like layin' you down_

I took a step closer to him, looking him in the eyes. They were red and looked tired. I put my hand behind his head, and pulled his face down to mine, planting one soft kiss on each eye.

"I'm sorry." I whispered back.

_On a bed sweet surrender_

_Where we can work it all out_

I slid my hands from behind his head to the buttons of his shirt. I lightly pressed my lips on the exposed damp skin of his chest, and his breath hitched.

_There ain't nothin' that love can't fix_

_Girl, it's right here at our fingertips_

He stood still, breathing deeply, as I undid the last few buttons of his shirt. As I slid the shirt down his arms, he leaned in and kissed me softly on the lips. I pressed back on his mouth with little force. I was eager to move further, but I didn't want to push him. He grasped my thighs, before rubbing his hands up my hips and under my shirt. His hands kept moving up making me tremble, lifting my shirt over my head. It fell to the ground, in a pile with his.

__

_So come a little closer baby,_

_I feel like layin' you down_

His hands came to rest flat on my back at my bra strap, and he pulled me to him. Pressing my chest to his, his lips claimed mine again. A sigh escaped me when I felt his skin touch mine.

_Come a little closer, baby_

_I feel like lettin' go_

All I could hear besides the rain pounding down on the roof, was Edward's breathing. It excited me more than anything to feel him touch me and kiss me like he had to have me. Every kiss, every look, every touch I felt and gave were so full of desire. His kisses became harder and more urgent. He left my lips and moved his mouth down my neck. I threw my head back to grant him access to anything he wanted.

_Of everything that stands between us_

_And the love we used to know_

He kissed down to the top curve of my breast and lingered there. I arched my back, pushing against him, begging him to keep going. He groaned against my skin and sucked on the spot his mouth was on. My fingers curled into his hair tugging at it.

_I wanna touch you like a cleansing rain_

_Let it wash all the hurt away_

He left the spot and continued trailing kisses down over my breast and onto my stomach. He got down on his knees and kissed around my belly button. His hands, running up and down my legs stopped at the top of my pajama pants. Slowly, he pulled them down, and carefully removed them from around my feet. "Your so beautiful, Bella." He whispered and place a kiss on my hip. I gasped.

_So come a little closer baby_

_I feel like lettin' go_

Still on his knees, he wrapped his arms around my legs. One hand behind my knees, the other on my butt. He tilted his head to the side and kissed my hip again.

_If there's still a chance_

_Then take my hand_

_And we'll steal away_

_Off into the night_

_'till we make things right_

_The suns gonna rise on a better day_

"Edward." I whimpered, when I felt his tongue graze the skin on my hip. He let out another groan and stood up, coming face to face with me. He stared at my face and I did the same to his. He touched my cheek with his fingertips.

_Come a little closer baby_

_I feel like strippin' it down_

"Your blushing." His eyes wondered over my face, chest, stomach, legs and it caused me to shiver. I pulled him to me to kiss him again. He gasped when my hands started working on his belt. Soon, his pants fell to the floor in a wet thump.

_Back to the basics of you and me_

_What makes the world go round_

"Bella." He whispered, as my hands undid my bra. My eyes drank him in, before I dropped the bra from its position on my chest. Love, lust, passion, elation, and nervousness, all evident on his face. His shoulders tense with anticipation, his chest heaving up and down with his ragged breaths, his abs constricted with his fight to keep control, and the rest of him ready for him to lose it.

_Every inch of you against my skin_

_I wanna be stronger than we've ever been_

The soft fabric of my bra slid easily from my hands. His eyes followed the bra to the floor, then very slowly traveled back to my now bare breasts. I placed one hand behind his neck and the other on his chest.

I kissed him, distracting him from my hand sliding down his perfect chest to his hard stomach and further down. Very lightly I rubbed the shaft of his penis through his boxers. His mouth opened over mine with a sharp intake of breath. His hands flew to my hair, where he secured his hands and pressed his mouth harder on mine.

This caused our bodies to press together, and I took the opportunity to grasp him better with my fingers and rub along the shaft again. "Bella." He moaned. Chills went through my entire body and the pull in my stomach was back.

It was addicting, hearing his voice say my name like that, I wanted more.

_So come a little closer baby_

_I feel like strippin' it down_

I kissed him with everything that I had, while my fingers worked to get inside his boxers. Before I was successful, his hands dropped down to my ass and grabbed me hard, picking me up. My legs wrapped around his waist, and he walked me over to the bed.

He sat down on the edge of the bed, me straddling his waist. I could feel him hard against me, and I couldn't help the way my hips grinded me against him. I moaned at the feeling of him moving under me.

He gently rolled me over and positioned himself on top of me. His lips crashed into mine and I threw my arms around his back and pulled him all the way down. I wanted to feel all of him on me. His hand trailed down to my hip then back up cupping my breast and I moaned against his lips. His mouth left mine and joined his hand at my breast.

I cried out when he took my nipple into his mouth. He left my breast and whispered in my ear "I love you." He took my hand in his and kissed my palm. "I want you. Right now."

_Come a little bit closer baby_

"I love you, too." My voice was thick with emotion, and I knew that I was ready.

He placed a soft kiss on my nose then on my mouth before sitting up and taking off his boxers. Because of the storm, there wasn't a lot of light coming through my window, but my clock radio was bright enough for me to see.

His hand trembled as he slid his fingers under my panty line and slid them down.

I was suddenly hyper aware of every single thing that was happening.

He positioned himself back in between my legs and leaned down, pressing his naked body against mine. I realized his whole body was trembling now. "Edward?"

"Promise me you'll tell me if you want to stop. It wont upset me. I don't want to hurt you." His voice was shaky as if he were overwhelmed.

I put my hands on his cheeks and said, "I promise."

Very little and very slowly, he started to slide into me. It was a little uncomfortable, but so far no pain. He stopped and let out a breath. He pulled out before sliding back in, going further than the first time.

_Just a little bit closer baby_

He watched my face for any sort of sign that I wanted him to stop. I felt the pressure grow as he slid into me little by little. Then, a slight twinge of pain. Edward stopped but did not move out. He pressed his mouth against mine, keeping eye contact with me. I could feel the muscles in his arm tense as he prepared to continue. Eyes still locked on mine, he pushed forward again. The pain elevated but only for a second as he pushed through and filled me completely. A small whimper escaped my throat.

"Do you want me to stop?" He asked breathlessly. I shook my head no, but he stayed still.

"I'm ok. I promise." I forced out as even as I could. The pain was still there but it wasn't as bad.

I took a deep breath, trying to relax my muscles every where. I started kissing his neck, coaxing him to continue. His eyes slid closed for a second, when he pulled back, but focused on me again when he slid back into me. This time it wasn't so bad.

Then again he went. My hands rubbed up and down his back and through his hair. This time when he slipped in, his eyes closed, and a loud moan escaped his mouth. My body reacted to it instinctively. My hips met his thrust with one of my own and he moaned again. There definitely pain with it, but it was a kind of pain I had never experienced. I wanted more. His thrusts started coming a little faster, but were still very gentle.

"Bella," He stared speaking into my collar bone. "You feel so good."

I was beginning to pick up the rhythm he was going at. His hips shifting slightly to the side with every thrust, I matched it. "Edward." I moaned, not able to contain the pain and pleasure that somehow felt the same. Both equally satisfying. At the sound of my voice his entire body tensed.

_Come a little bit closer baby_

_I__ feel like layin' you down_

His breathing stopped, but his motion continued. He bit his lip and shut his eyes. "Bella." he choked out. "Edward." I replied reflexively. His hands grasped my shoulders and with one final thrust his body shuddered against mine. His lips pressed against mine as he came.

He immediately started showering my face with kisses. "Are you ok?" He asked between kisses. I nodded. I put my hands on his cheeks to stop him. I was surprised to find his cheeks wet. Worried and confused I looked him in the eyes and they had tears in them.

"What's wrong?" I started wiping away the few tears on his cheeks.

"Nothing. Nothing at all." his crooked smile appeared on his face, making me smile in return.

He laid down next to me and wrapped his arms around my waist. He spoke very softly, "You've just given me the best night of my life. That's all."

-x-

**Review!!**

**So very sorry about errors!**

**Amanda**


	16. Would You Go With Me

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

Chapter 16

Would You Go With Me

**EDWARD'S POV**

Bella. Beautiful Bella.

I was laying in her bed, watching her stubbornly fight off sleep. The light from her clock radio, gleaming off of her creamy, smooth and delicious skin, gave off just enough light to see her big beautiful brown eyes staring back at me.

My hand memorized every curve and crevice on the side of her body, starting it's journey at her shoulder, grazing down her arm to her elbow, leaving her arm and touching along her bare hip and back up again.

My heart, still beating faster than normal, felt like it was ten times the size it used to be. I know now without a shadow of a doubt that I am the luckiest man on Earth.

In my head, I replayed what just happened over and over again. What Bella just shared with me was more than I felt I deserved. I wish there was some way I could let her know, how precious this moment was, how I will never forget this night, or how I would never be able to see another woman the same way I see her now.

Stupidly, my mouth open and closed as I tried unsuccessfully to conjure up words that described what I was feeling. I was coming up with nothing.

Her eyes wandered over my face and would shoot down to my mouth every time I opened it. She waited patiently for me to pull myself together. I didn't have the heart to tell her she was waiting in vain. I would never be the same.

I was bound to wonder around for the rest of my life as a bumbling idiot, but I don't care. As long as she'll have me, nothing else matters.

Soon, her perfect lips formed into a smile. I felt my mouth form it's own.

"What's going on in your head?" Even though we were alone in the house, she whispered.

I shook my head, still not able to form words. She made a face and I laughed.

"Tell me." She said, running her fingers through my hair.

"I don't really know how to." My eyes closed as her fingers twirled through the locks of my unruly hair. It was relaxing.

She stayed quiet for a moment and concentrated on playing with my hair. I felt tired enough to sleep and was really close to it when I felt her sweet lips touch mine with a very short kiss. I opened my eyes in time to see her pulling back.

"I'm sorry, I thought you were asleep. I was just giving you a kiss goodnight."

When I didn't say anything, she slipped out of bed with a pillow in her arms, in attempt to cover her naked body, and started for her clothes. The moment I realized what she was doing, I shot up and across the bed, landing on my stomach, and grabbed her arm to stop her.

She looked down at my hand and then to my face. She shifted the pillow to make sure it was covering her, which, unfortunately, it was. She smiled when her eyes traveled over me and stopping at my butt, which was exposed. The sheets must have slipped down when I moved to stop her.

"Don't." I said, making no move to cover myself. "Stay with me like this."

She smiled in the dark and I cursed the clock radio for not being brighter, I was sure I was missing her blush.

Trying her hardest not to drop the pillow, she crawled back under the sheets with me. The moment her skin touched mine, a wave of excitement traveled through me and I had to calm myself and my thoughts. I didn't want her to think that the reason I wanted her to stay naked was for round two.

I couldn't ask that much the first night. Not her first night. My body, on the other hand, was not so thoughtful, and ached for more of Bella.

As she lay quietly next to me, with her head on my chest, I tried my hardest to not concentrate on the parts of her skin that were touching mine. I tried to think about how great her hair smelled instead of her luscious leg draped over mine, or how little and warm her fingers were, as she absentmindedly traced patterns across my stomach, instead of feeling her bare breast pressed against my side. It was a losing battle.

I couldn't help but want to intertwine my fingers in her hair and kiss her deeply. I couldn't help but want to kiss her fingertips one by one then have them roam all over me. I'm going to hell.

I closed my eyes and slowed my breathing. I need to calm down.

"Will you please tell me what your thinking before I go mad?" Bella's small voice pulled me out of my attempt to have some control over my body. I looked down at her. She wasn't looking at my face. She was looking at my chest rise and fall with my breathing.

"You don't want to know." I snorted.

She smirked and cocked an eyebrow, " Oh I think I do." She said.

To avoid telling her what was going through my mind that second, I decided to attempt again to some way explain what she meant to me. But before I could open my mouth, she spoke first.

"Is it about the Air Force?"

And like that, my throat closed in on me, and my stomach dropped to my toes. For a moment I had forgotten the contract I had signed this morning that would change my life. And Bella's.

She rolled over on her stomach, so that her face was closer to mine.

"I have something to say about that." She was looking down at my shoulder, avoiding my gaze, and her tone was serious, almost nervous.

"I'm sorry for the way I reacted. I didn't really give you chance to talk to me about it."

"No, I'm the one who should be apologizing. I pulled this out of no where. I've never even mentioned it to you before. I am sorry for that." She had to know that none of what happened earlier was her fault. She was justified in her reaction.

"It was always something that was at the back of my mind, and it wasn't until recently that I really started to give it any thought. Then Emmett and Jasper come home and Jasper wants to marry Alice and have this life with her, and Emmett has things so prioritized, and here I am fresh out of college and still don't feel very accomplished. For you Bella, I need to be everything I know you deserve."

Her forehead scrunched in and she shook her head. "You are more than I deserve."

I shook my head. "No, Bella. This will give us a stable life. It will come with a price, but for you, I would do anything. What can I really do with a music degree? In the military, I can help people. I can do something worth doing with my life. I can be worthy of you."

"Will you stop saying that." Her voice was shaky and I knew I was making her upset, but I was being completely honest with her. Everything I said was the truth. She would never get anything less from me.

"Edward?" She sat up on her elbows to look me straight in the face. "Promise me, we will be ok. Promise me at the end of all of this we will love each other, the way we do now." The look on her face changed. Her eyebrows arched and her eyes flooded with tears as they stared into mine. Her face reminded me of a child, sitting alone in a dark room, hearing noises coming from her closet. A fear of the unknown.

"I'm scared!" She choked out. "I'm scared because we aren't going to be together. So many things could happen and I just… I just need to hear you say that you are going to try as hard as I am to hold on to what we have." She closed her eyes and let the tears fall.

"Bella. Bella, look at me." Slowly, she obliged and let me see her beautiful brown eyes. I knew more than anything, I was going to miss those eyes staring back at me. "I am nothing without you. You make me who I am. I love you so much. Sometimes I feel that the word 'love' isn't enough. I wish there was another word I could use to tell you how I feel." I paused for a second to let my words sink in. "Bella, I 'other word' you!"

She couldn't help the snort that escaped her, and her lips formed a beautiful smile. "Edward!" She said, nudging me playfully.

**BELLA'S POV**

"Seriously Bella, I love you way too much to let distance ruin this." His hand came up and motioned at the open space between us. I felt silly for crying, but it had been an emotional night.

He continued, "If I wasn't so selfish, I would let you go and be with someone who is actually around. That is what I should do."

I cringed at the thought of not being with Edward, even if it was through distance. I couldn't think of anything to say to that, so I settled on shaking my head. Hoping that the look in my face showed my obvious disapproval.

He just leaned over and kissed me once on the mouth. "I promise Bella, nothing, not even death, can keep me from loving you. Your it for me, Kid!"

What more could he say? Even though I was still upset at the idea of him leaving, his words calmed me, and put most of my fears to rest. I smiled and leaned into his chest, wrapping my arms around him. "I'm gonna miss you so much."

**-x-**

My eyes opened slowly, to see the skin of Edward's chest pressed against my face. I looked up at him, he was sound asleep. His mouth curved into a small smile.

I slid my arm under the sheet to pull it up closer to my face. As I did this I caught a flash of the rest of Edward's body under the covers. He was naked! It wasn't a dream.

I looked at the clock. It read 4:50 a.m. We had only been asleep an hour or so. I closed my eyes and tried to drift back to sleep, but the image of Edward's naked body laying next to me kept flashing in my head.

I suddenly realized that I was still in the buff as well. Images of what we did ran through my mind. Heat flushed through my body and I found myself pushing my hips closer to him.

I fought with myself whether to wake him up and make him take me, or just be good and let him sleep. The latter was losing, horribly. I couldn't help but wonder if this is what it was going to be like from now on. Now that I've had a taste, was I going to want it all the time?

Looking at Edward's sleeping form… probably.

I knew that I was sore and that going again so soon would probably make it worse, but I didn't care. My hand started rubbing lightly up and down his abs in hopes to "accidentally" wake him up. He let out a sweet sigh and continued sleeping. I leaned over and pressed my lips to his very softly and his lips responded by pushing against mine, minutely, in a tender kiss.

I looked at his eyes…still asleep. I took it as a sign and decided to let him sleep. I turned on my side, away from him. I couldn't continue looking at him. I would take advantage of his unconsciousness for sure.

Almost immediately after I made myself comfortable on my side, he turned also and put his arm over my body, cause him to press up against my butt. Good God! Is he trying to kill me?

I didn't want to move. I was scared it would make things worse and excite him in his sleep. I could barely handle this, if he was hard and pressed against me…

Edward's breathing changed and his arm tightened around me, pulling me closer to him. I took advantage and snuggled in. My hips shifting side to side as I cuddled close to him. His breathing stopped. Suddenly, there was nothing touching my back side.

I turned my body some so that I could see his face. He was wide awake. My heart rate quickened when I noticed the look on his face. He wanted me too. His lips were slightly parted and his breathing was shallow. His eyes traveled over my face and down the sheets that clung against me.

His tongue slid out, licking his delicious lips. My movement did not surprise him. I leaned in quickly taking his bottom lip between mine. The taste of his mouth was so addicting, I explored it with my tongue, greedily, savoring the taste.

His fingers locked into my hair at the nape of my neck. Firmly holding my face to his, he deepened the kiss, and responded to me just as lustfully. His tongue quickly gained dominance over mine, darting into my mouth. He groaned when I sucked on it.

The fingers that were curled into my hair tightened. I gasped loudly when he pulled my head back by my hair, exposing my neck. His lips trailed down my jaw onto my throat. His tongue and lips played with the sensitive skin there until he passed over the spot where my pulse thumped. Those delicious lips rested there a moment, as if he was enjoying his ability to make my heart flutter. His grip on my hair tightened again and his teeth nipped at the spot. The twinge of pain caused my breath to catch, my hands tightened their grip, and my hips to buck forward, grinding against him. It didn't hurt, but he wasn't being as careful as before. This excited me beyond imagination.

Coming eye level with me, the look on his face gave him away completely. His look was hungry. He was just as hungry for me as I was for him, and I knew I had to have him. I had to. But there was a little something in his eyes, something that showed hesitation. Part of him was trying to talk him out of it. Part of him, probably thought this was a bad idea.

I couldn't have that. I wanted him so badly, my body physically hurt. I wanted to make him whimper, groan, moan, even scream my name. The need to feel him touching me, on me, inside of me was greater than any other. More than water or oxygen.

I could see his mind working a million miles an hour. His inner battle to control his hunger for me was winning. He took my hand in his, kissing my palm. I wouldn't let him off that easily. I brought his hand to my mouth, kissing his finger tips. His mind seemed made up on not going any further. Only a trace of hunger left on his features, but it was still there.

Very slowly, keeping my eyes on his face, I let my tongue flick out and graze over his finger tip. His eyes widened and his lips parted. Testing it further, I slid the very tip of his index finger between my lips, flicking it with my tongue and sucking lightly before pulling it out. His eyes drooped closed, and he bit his lip.

When his eyes opened again, I could see the hunger growing. His control waning. With new found confidence I went for it. I slid my tongue along the length of his finger, starting from the base and working my way up. I slipped my lips around the tip and sucked as I slid his finger in and out of my mouth suggestively.

With a sharp intake of breath at the beginning, he watched my action, gripping the pillow behind me. His lips came crashing down on mine. I could not believe I had that effect on him. Me! I don't know what came over me, or how I thought to do the things I did.

Surprising myself yet again, I made another bold move. I trailed my hand down his chest, over his abdomen, down his hip bones and a little lower. His kisses stopped and I could feel his muscles tense as my fingers wrapped around the shaft of his arousal. His body, stiff and still with anticipation, shuddered and leaned into me as I stroked down his shaft and back up again.

"Bella!" His voice was low and husky. The pull in my stomach appeared again at the sound of his voice. I can't explain what it does to me to hear him like that.

His warm hand grazed up my arm and across my collar bone. His finger tips played with the curve of my breast. I stroked down on him again, this time with a slightly tighter grip. His hips bucked forward, and his strong hand grasped my breast hard. He quickly leaned forward and took my nipple into his mouth. It was so much at once, the cry that left me was somewhere between a moan and a whimper.

I kept my hand at a steady rhythm, while his tongue traced patterns around my nipple, teasing me. His mouth stayed there, but his hand slid down and grasped my thigh. He removed his hand and placed it on the inner part of my leg. Gently, but firmly, he pushed my leg aside, giving him access to the most sensitive part of me.

I was breathing embarrassingly loud, but I did not care. He slid a finger into me, carefully. I pumped harder and faster with my excitement, and we both moaned loudly because of it.

"Your so wet." He breathed heavily.

He stopped my hand and I removed it from him. He rolled onto me and positioned himself at my opening. He wouldn't be Edward if he didn't worry too much. Before he went any further, he looked me in the eye, as if to ask if I was sure. I didn't want him to worry about me. I wanted him to let loose and just have me. Enjoy me.

The head of his penis was in me. I was so tempted to use my legs to pull him the rest of the way in. Him resting right there was torture. So that's exactly what I did. I wrapped my legs around his waist so that my feet hooked behind his butt, and I pulled him in. He gasped loudly. I only pulled until he was a little further in, I did not need to do anything more. It was all him now.

"Shit, Bella!" His forced through, his mouth pressed against mine. "Your so tight."

I was sore, but it was no where near enough for me to even consider telling him to stop. The feeling of Edward inside of me felt so right, I knew I never wanted to be like this with anyone else. It could never be anyone else.

"I don't want to hurt you." He said, suddenly stopping.

I put my hands on his cheeks and stared him in the face so that he could see that I was not lying. "You're not hurting me. I promise I will tell you if you need to stop. I love you. Take me. I want you, Edward."

I kissed him, with everything I had. He kissed me back passionately. I arched my back and swayed my hips, coaxing him to continue.

He did.

He started off slow and gentle. Almost timid. Then slowly, his thrusts became a little more forceful and sure. Definitely more pleasurable.

He pulled his knees closer to my body, to hold more of his weight on them, and opened my legs wider, allowing him to thrust deeper into me. I couldn't help it. An embarrassingly loud moan left me. I rubbed my hands up and down his chest to reassure him that I was not in pain.

His groan resembled a growl, as he pushed in again, letting himself enjoy it this time. I couldn't believe how good this felt. I studied him and the different faces he was making, memorizing every single detail. With every thrust his abs would tense, when he wasn't kissing me, his lips were parted. He licked them repeatedly.

He took my hand from his shoulder and kissed my finger tips.

"Touch yourself." He said, as serious as I've ever seen him. He moved my hand down to where our hips were joined. " I want to feel you cum while I'm inside you." He repositioned himself to my hand would fit better.

Feeling a little awkward, but mostly curious, I slipped two fingers into myself and let them stroke the bundle of nerves there. The sensation was so automatic, like a jolt of electricity.

Edward started moving again, and the combination of the two was almost overwhelming. It took me a little to get my timing with his and then set the pace of my breathing. But soon both Edward and I were completely lost in the heat of the moment. It was scary and exciting at the same time, how we could get lost in each other, go to a place where nothing else existed.

"Bella." Edward said between thrusts.

I responded with a moan. I had never experienced anything like this before. The pleasure was almost blinding.

I could feel myself coming closer to the edge. My body responded by working against Edward's, attempting to deepen our connection further and further. The closer I got the more I needed the feeling of him thrusting inside of me.

Suddenly, I could feel the bundle of nerves tighten. My head rolled back and I took a deep breath. Edward, recognizing what this meant, moved faster and deeper into me, causing me to fall over the edge.

I shuddered, violently, one hand in me, the other pressed firmly to Edward's chest. I don't know if it was the look on my face, the sound of my voice, the feeling of me shaking around him, or the combination of the three that did it, but then Edward came right after me.

Neither of us moved for a moment, then slowly Edward pulled out of me, and laid down at my side. I sighed heavily, completely satisfied. Edward did the same. He laid on his back and I turned on my side and laid my head on his chest. His heart was thumping at a frantic pace and I imagined mine was doing the same.

After a moment of silence, he spoke. "Bella?"

"Hmm?" I answered, too drained to open my mouth.

"Was I too rough with you? Please be honest."

I giggled. "Not at all. I loved every minute of it." I reassured him, giving him a squeeze.

He chuckled deeply at my words. "Bella,… you're a freak!"

My head shot up to look at him. "What do you mean? Did I do something wrong?"

"No. No, of course not." He stroked my cheek to calm me.

"I was trying to be as gentle with you as I could, I knew you had to be sore. But it seemed every part of you was begging me to take you harder, as if it wasn't your second time having sex. I couldn't help myself. But it all makes sense now. You like the pain!"

I had nothing to say to that. What was I supposed to say? I did like it. I liked it very much. It was painful, but a very pleasurable pain. It's not like I cut myself just to feel the pain or anything. I'm not a masochist.

The smile on his face was brilliant. This "revelation" seemed to please him. "I am going to have so much fun with you." He winked jokingly.

I mocked shock, "Edward Cullen, I am not your sex toy."

"No, but I'm sure soon you'll make me yours, Freak." He shot back.

"Shut up!" I swatted him on the chest.

"Edward?" I whispered after we had been silent for a little bit and were both drifting off to sleep.

"Yes, love?"

"Did you enjoy… I mean, did I do ok?" The sun was rising already, and the with the light through the window I could see his brow furrow.

"Are you kidding? Of course I enjoyed myself. You don't understand, you are a complete natural at this. You had me so far gone before we even started, I was extremely surprised I held out as long as I did."

I had to smile. My own pleasure was one thing, but I was elated to know that I could please Edward as well. I still didn't see it. See how someone like Edward could be attracted to someone like me. He could have anyone. Maybe I would never understand.

I opened my eyes once more to see Edward with his eyes closed and a smirk on his face. It looked as if it would never leave. Like it was permanently etched on his face. I wished then that we could stay like this forever. Just him and I, no one coming around to bother us.

Suddenly I remembered something.

Charlie.

I shook Edward to wake him once more.

"What is it?" He asked me groggily.

"We should get dressed, just in case Charlie gets home." He nodded and soon we were shuffling around my room, picking up clothes.

I stole a few last glances of his naked behind before he covered it with boxers and jeans. I threw my clothes back on and before he was done, I had climbed back into bed.

Edward was making his way back to me when his phone rang. When I Grow Up by the Pussy Cat Dolls.

"What the hell? That's not my ring tone." He picked it up and rolled his eyes. "Emmett."

I giggled and pulled the covers back so he could climb in. "Hello." he said into the phone.

"What do you want? It's only six!" I met his gaze and he shook his head. "I'll ask her. But don't call again, I'll call you. We need sleep."

Emmett's voice rang through from the receiver, I couldn't make it out, but I could have sworn that I heard the words "Whoo!" "Eddie" and "Got some."

Edward snapped the phone shut and crawled into bed with me, pulling me close to him.

"Is everything ok?" I asked

"Yeah." He yawned. "He just wants us to go somewhere with him and Rose later. I told him I would ask you, but I'm sure you'll wanna go."

"Where does he want to go?"

He sighed closing his eyes, "La Push."

**-x-**

**This chapter was so hard for me to write. It took me way too long to get back into the swing of things. **

**Just to clear things up, Edward is a very sexual person. He has been holding out on us before now, because he felt he had to. He didn't want Bella feeling rushed or anything. **

**I was not planning for them to have sex again so soon, but they took over. It's what they wanted. We caught a glimpse of how Edward would be if he would let loose and allow himself to be the sexual creature that he is with Bella. **

**Yes, I did say a glimpse. **

**This is just a filler chapter. All too soon we will have to go back to the reality of the plot. (Edward and Bella's separation) I'm just trying to give them time together.**

**I know I don't deserve them, cause it took me so long to update, but please REVIEW!!**

**Amanda**


	17. My Sharona

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Though tomorrow I very much intend to own my own Twilight movie ticket!!**

Chapter 17

My Sharona

**BELLA'S POV**

Knock. Knock. Knock.

The knocking on my door was nothing but a distant sound. Nothing important enough to pay attention to. The noise that had my attention was the voice of Edward, calling me from a somewhere in the distance.

I was in a corridor, lined with doors. Edward's voice rang from down the hall. Maybe from the last door. His voice was flirtatious, inviting, as if he were attempting to seduce me. At first I didn't move, not being entirely sure I was the "Bella" he was calling for.

What would someone as devastatingly beautiful as Edward Cullen want to do with me? Then it hit me like a ton of bricks. I realized, I wanted to be in that room, with him, more than anything. I suddenly felt I couldn't get to the room, and the source of the angelic voice fast enough. It did not matter, if he did not want me. I would never want anything but him, no matter how long I lived.

My feet started moving, fast and steady. I was shocked to see my clumsiness had left me. Door after door I peered into the room, searching for those emerald green eyes, and door after door I came up empty.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

My head snapped to the right and there, where there was only wall before, was another corridor.

"Bella! Bella!" Edward's voice rang through, now frantic and shaky. He sounded so frightened it frightened _me._ I ran down the hall way, as fast as my feet would carry me.

This time, I did not stop at every door. I knew exactly what door to open. I ran down the hall to a door that resembled my bedroom door. I swung it open so fast it hit the wall behind it in a loud thump.

And there, in the middle of the room, stood Edward. Clad in light jeans, a white button up shirt and no shoes, he stood arms out for me. His face showed immense relief.

In the next second, I was in his arms. My face in his chest. "Bella. My Bella." He whispered. "I was sure I lost you." He said.

His words confused me, but I did not ask him to clarify. Instead, I took in his scent and calmed myself. Then, as if someone changed the channel, Edward's body went from warm and inviting, to hard and cold. His arms rigid around me.

I tried to pull back, but he would not loosen his grip on me. I moved just my head so that my face was at his. Edward's beautiful face was contorted with fury, fear, and extreme concentration. His eyes shut tight, his body trembling.

"Edward?" I was surprised that my voice did not sound frightened or worried. I was curious.

Instantly, the tremors running through his body stopped. I stood still, not sure what was happening with him. Where a tight grimace was, a sadistic smirk took over. Slowly, his eyes opened to show the shade of green that I love. The emotion in them, however, was not one I was used to. It was crazed and… hungry? But for what I did not know. It wasn't the same hunger I had witnessed the night before. This was dark.

There was a pull at my stomach, but it was not the pull I was used to, the one Edward caused me to feel in some of our most intimate moments, this pull was extremely unpleasant. And instead of pulling me toward Edward, I could feel it pulling me away. My grip tightened on him reflexively, I did not care that this Edward was different, he was still my Edward and I wanted to stay with him.

The next thing I know, I was ripped from his arms and flying through the air, away from Edward. I flew back so fast, I could only catch a glimpse of his features, distorted with pain. A deafening growl ripped from him, as I flew through the door. It immediately shut behind me, and everything was dark.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

My eyes snapped open and I sat up. I turned immediately for Edward. He was still sleeping, curled up on his side, facing me. Shaking my head, to clear it the image of Edward crazed and the feeling of being ripped from is arms, I slipped out of bed and went to open my door. I realized then that through all of that, I was aware that someone was knocking on my bedroom door.

What surprised me was the person on the other side of it.

"Good morning, sweetie! I'm sorry to wake you. Your dad and I are making breakfast and he wanted to come up and wake you, but I thought it better if I did." Carmen said, pulling at the tag that was sticking out of my tank top. _Oops. _I put my shirt on inside out.

She winked and true to Bella Swan form, I blushed. I could smell the food coming from the kitchen. It wasn't something I recognized, but it smelled delicious.

Answering my unvoiced question, Carmen said, "It's chorizo and egg. You'll like it I promise. I made flour tortillas too." Her excited voice was almost drowned out by the sound of my stomach growling. We both giggled.

Carmen leaned to the side and peeked in at Edward. "Too cute!" She mouthed to me, before turning to walk back down the stairs.

I shut the door and fixed my shirt, before climbing back into bed with Edward. He sighed and pulled me closer when I laid next to him. I stroked his face, memorizing ever part of it. My dream already fading into nothing. The only thing that wouldn't leave my mind, was the emotion in his eyes. My fingers gently rubbed over his eye lids, running over his long, dark lashes. They fluttered and slowly opened to reveal a pair of very tired looking and very loving eyes.

"Bella?" He held my hand that was at his face to his chest, his voice thick with sleep. "What time is it?"

"10:30."

His eyebrows shot up. "In the morning?"

I chuckled, "Yes."

An audible sigh left him as he shut his eyes. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me back down to lay with him. "No. This just wont do. We need more sleep."

His grip was strong around me and I knew there was no way I would wiggle free. Instead, I went straight for the words that would surely get his attention.

"Charlie's home."

His response was automatic, he shot out of bed, scurrying for the clothes he already had on, flying through a list of profanities that impressed me.

"Oh crap, does he know I'm here?!" This was comical.

"Uh, I don't know. What are you so worked up about? He's not going to be angry."

"What? Of course he's going to be angry. First I'm sneaking into your room and now…" I was surprised to see that his eyes could widen even more than they had already been. "He's going to shoot me."

I had to laugh at how ridiculous he was acting. In all my years, I never could see how everyone found Charlie so intimidating. "He's not going to shoot you. Him and Carmen are down stairs making breakfast. I'm going to run to the bathroom to get all the fun stuff out of the way, you are more than welcome to head down."

"Are you sure it's okay that I'm here?" He was less tense now, but still looked like somebody threatened to kill his puppy.

"Yes I'm sure. I just need a human moment, and I'll be down in a bit." I grabbed a change of clothes and turned to walk to the restroom.

"Bella." Edward whispered when I opened the door. I turned to face him. "I think I'll just wait here for you."

I took the fastest shower humanly possible, and quickly got dressed. I threw my hair up in a clip, deciding to fix it later. I was hungry.

As I dragged Edward down stairs, the smell of the food hit me full force. It smelled delicious. Edward's hand was tight in mine as we rounded the corner to the kitchen. Charlie and Carmen were standing closely together in front of the stove.

"Morning." I greeted them, pulling Edward to lean against the counter with me.

"Good morning, baby girl." Charlie hugged me and kissed my forehead. When he pulled away, he reached for Edward's hand. "Edward." Charlie said.

"Hello, sir." His voice was surprisingly steady. He must have figured Charlie would never shoot Edward in the house. Too many witnesses.

I was sure we were past any chances of Charlie trying to embarrass me or Edward, but when I saw the evil smirk on his lips, I knew I was wrong. I had to take care of this quick.

"So, you kids have a good night?" If his smart ass comment hadn't taken all the color from poor Edward's face, him winking and elbowing Edward playfully on the arm did it.

"Did you?" I quickly shot back.

The joking smile on his face turned shy and embarrassed as his face flushed with color. Him and Edward cleared their throat simultaneously. I was trying to hold back a giggle when Carmen spoke.

"I hope everyone's hungry!" She placed plates and forks on the table. Along with a fresh pile of tortillas.

"Thank you, Carmen. This looks delicious." Edward said, giving her a crooked smile.

Her eyes glazed over some, but she quickly recovered. "Oh it's nothing sweetheart. Just some good comfort food to start off your day. It's been a while since I've cooked for more than two."

I walked over to the table to sit, but before I could reach my chair Charlie and Edward went to pull it out for me. They both stopped mid reach and stared at each other. Then again they put their hands on the chair.

"Oh, I've got it Charlie." Edward said politely.

"No please, let me. You're a guest and I always do this for my baby girl." For what seemed like an eternity, they stared each other down, waiting for the other to give in. Finally, Edward let go and stood straight.

Rolling my eyes I sat in my seat, after thanking Charlie. I winced as I made contact with the chair. I was sore. Charlie was busy making his way to help Carmen into her chair and did not notice, but Edward did. His hand shot out and grabbed my shoulder. I shook my head and gave him to a wink to signal all was ok. He gave me his "Are you sure?" look, and I nodded. Suddenly, his expression was smug.

I raised a brow, confused as to why me being sore would make him happy. He smiled his dazzling smile, and said nothing. I would ask him later.

The food was amazing. I ate so much, I thought I would pop. _I wonder when she'll move in? Will she cook like this all the time?_ I was pulled out of my selfish thoughts of having a live in chef, when Charlie spoke. "So Edward, I hear you've joined the military."

I forced myself to keep a strait face and keep chewing. I didn't want anyone to know, how the idea of Edward leaving soon affected me.

"Yes, sir, I did." Edward answered after swallowing his food.

"What are you going to be doing?" I hadn't thought to ask that myself.

"I'm still not sure. My recruiter and I started the paper work but I still haven't decided if I want to use my degree and join as an officer. I kind of want to join as enlisted and work my way up from the bottom. I want the full experience."

Charlie nodded, seeming to agree with Edward's logic.

"I only plan to do one enlistment so I can still use my degree when I get out. I just feel I need to do this first."

Charlie looked up from his plate and stared Edward in the face. His expression serious, but soft. "Well, I'm proud of you , man."

Edward seemed taken aback from what Charlie said. "Thank you, sir."

The table fell into a comfortable silence for a moment, then Carmen spoke. "When do you leave, sweetie?"

My stomach dropped and my fork fell with it. This is another question I had not asked, and one that is very important. _How could have I not thought to ask this? This is how much time we have left together. Gosh, what the hell have I been thinking?_

I think deep down, I knew that I didn't want to know the answer, that I was scared of what it might be, so I didn't ask.

"I leave in August." Edward's eyes shifted to me, then down to my plate where my fork crashed, and then back up to my face. He studied me carefully, watching to see if I was about to crack. I'm not sure what my face held, he seemed worried.

"So soon?" The question squeaked past my lips. It was not answered. _August? It's June now. June, July,… No! No, Two months! Stay calm. It could be worse. It could always be worse._

I cleared my head. I could not think about it now. It would not help. All I could do is not take one single moment for granted. Try to make the most of every kiss, hug, laugh, touch, and glance._ Make the most of it!_ I told myself.

I refocused my thoughts. I had to be strong for him. "What will you be doing if you don't join as an officer?" Maybe if I learn as much as I can about what he will be doing, I won't worry about him so much when he's gone.

"Um…" he started. I think he was surprised to get a question from me. I must have looked pretty distraught a second ago. _I will be strong for him._ "I'll most likely be loading bombs. I'll get to work on the flight line on a bomber. It sounds like a pretty cool job."

Automatically, my mind filled with horrible things that could happen. _What if a bomb went off when he was loading it? What if one fell on him? Are they heavy? _

"Wow." I said, trying to sound strong, though my voice cracked. "Can you only load on bombers?" I threw another question out.

Edward chuckled and took my hand in his. "It's going to be ok, Bella. I can see that mind of yours going a thousand miles an hour. The bombs aren't armed when we are loading them, so don't worry."

Charlie snorted and nodded to himself. I couldn't help the frantic laugh that left me. "What are you a mind reader?"

"No, your just really easy to read." He said, his voice smooth and amused.

"He's right, Bells. I could see you imagining him dropping a bomb on his chest or something." Charlie added.

I rolled my eyes, and Carmen rubbed my shoulder soothingly.

_Boys call you sexy_

_What's up sexy?_

_And you don't care what they say._

_You see every time you turn around they screamin' your name._

_Just call you sexy _

_What's up sexy?_

The opening words to Edward's ring tone rang through the otherwise quiet kitchen. Edward's eyes became the size of saucers, all the color of his face, gone.

"I. Am. So. Sorry!" He said, digging through his pocket franticly, trying to stop the source of the noise. Charlie and Carmen looked at me confused.

"Emmett" I mouthed to them. They both smiled and nodded. Carmen may have just met Emmett, but he made a lasting impression on her, like he does with everyone.

"I'll just ignore it." Edward said.

"No, go ahead and answer it. It's fine." I told him.

He stood and walked to the other side of the kitchen to answer.

"Hello…What?"

I looked back at my plate then up at my dad and Carmen, only to see them staring back at me. My eyes widened and I smiled. "What?"

"Nothing. Your beautiful is all." Charlie said, touching my forehead. "He's going to be ok, Bella. Don't start worrying too much."

I nodded, not knowing what to say. I knew what the phone call was about so I decided to go with that.

"We are supposed to head down to La Push today. It's nice and sunny. You guys should come."

Carmen stood, taking hers and Charlie's plate to the sink, pausing only to kiss my dad on his head. "Actually, we already had plans to visit Billy, so maybe we'll see you out there. I'm sure you'll most likely be on the beach." Charlie said, fighting the slight blush that was creeping up on him.

"That was Emmett," Edward said, sitting down at the table. "Him and Rose will meet us at my house."

"Alice and Jasper?" I wondered how the newly engaged couple spent their night, but stopped my mind from wondering too far. I had a good feeling what they did.

"Their MIA. I'm not surprised though. My sister can be very greedy with her time with Jasper. Not that I blame her, they don't see each other very much." As Edward said this, recognition passed his face. Very soon, him and I will be in the same situation. "Emmett left a message on Jasper's phone, telling them where we would be incase they wanted to resurface."

Charlie chuckled then let out a long sigh. I looked over at my dad. "I want to say something, and I hope you will take the advice of an old man." He had a small playful smirk on his face, then became serious. I tensed waiting for what was about to come. I had no idea what was going through his mind. He reached over and took my hand in his. He then placed it over Edward's, keeping his hand over mine so that it stayed. Carmen looked on silently. "Enjoy your time now. Be young and happy. Don't take shit from anyone. You want to be together, then be together. Don't let what anyone says or thinks change that. Just be in love and enjoy each other. I know you are both old enough to know that things aren't always going to be easy, but I know my baby girl, and I know she wouldn't have given her heart away to anyone unworthy. Everything will be ok. Trust in that." I knew that last part was directed to me. He knew my fears, I'm sure, to him, they were clear on my face.

"Thank you, daddy."

**-x-**

When we arrived at Edward's house, Rose and Emmett were sitting on the front porch waiting for us.

"Damn, it took you long enough." Rose said, as I sat next to her. Edward and Emmett walked in the house. Edward to change and Emmett to let Esme know that we were leaving.

"Sorry, we had breakfast with my dad and Carmen."

We stayed silent for a few seconds. It wasn't until I looked over to Rosalie that I realized she had been staring intently at my face the entire time. Her lips were puckered as if she were concentrating really hard on something on my face and fighting a smile at the same time.

"What?" My hand flew up instinctively to wipe away whatever gunk was on my cheek.

"You are practically glowing, Bella!" She slowly stood from her seat and studied me from her standing position.

"I.. I'm what?" I straitened my posture, self conscious now.

She very gently, almost lovingly, placed her hands on my cheeks and put her lips on my forehead. "Bella, sweetie, I'm so happy for you." She pulled away a little, dropping her hands to my lap. "Are you ok? Are you sore?" She whispered.

"Rose!" I hissed back, but before I could continue she cut me off.

"Don't give me that innocent look, Bella. I can practically smell the sex on you."

My mouth hung open and heat flushed to my face. She giggled and pulled me into a hug. I stood to return the hug fully. No matter how foul mouthed, she was still a sister to me.

"I know it sounds weird, but I'm proud of you. Mostly happy though. Sex is such a great thing and I knew from the start you were the type of girl to wait for 'the one'. I'm just so happy that you found that in Edward. I always prayed that you would find someone to love at least half as much as Emmett and I love each other. Oh gosh, you have to tell me about it. I want details. Alice isn't here so I want _dirty_ details. Ah! Alice, isn't here. She's gonna be pissed she missed this."

I looked around to make sure we were still alone. "Ok, ok. But I'll have to tell you when we have time. It sort of happened more than once."

Rose all but jumped out of her skin with excitement. "Oh fuck yeah, Bella. I can't wait to hear this." Rose and her dirty mind. I couldn't help but giggle along. Her excitement was contagious.

"What's so funny?" Emmett stepped out with a gym bag over his shoulder.

"Nothing." I replied. "What's in the bag?"

"Oh just some supplies. You know, towels, extra clothes, and since you will be accompanying us, a first aid kit."

"Well, thank you. It's nice to know I'm thought of." I said sarcastically.

"Come on, Bells don't be angry. You know you love me…and I'm right."

I rolled my eyes. Silly Emmett. But he _was_ right. Only I could find a way to fall walking straight on a flat surface.

"I promise I wont let you fall as long as I'm around." Edward's voice sent chills down my spine, as he whispered the words into my ear. I didn't hear him come out of the house. His arms snaked around my waist from behind me, his mouth made contact with the skin on my neck with an open mouth kiss. My body relaxed into his and my eyes closed. He sucked on the area under his mouth with more pressure than I was used to, it was a little painful and extremely pleasurable. A let out a small gasp and his arms tightened around me. He left my neck and put his mouth to my ear, "You are much too desirable for your own good." With my eyes still closed all I could focus on was the sound of his voice and the feel of his body. His voice was husky and the pull in my stomach was back.

He kissed my ear gently and loosened his grip on me. Suddenly remembering where we were I opened my eyes to see Rosalie's smiling face standing behind a wide eyed Emmett. Waiting for Emmett smart ass comment, I was surprised to see him turn around, still wide eyed and make his way to the jeep.

"C'mon." Edward said, taking me to the jeep and helping me in.

**-x-**

The air was cool and soft, but the sun was out and warm. The contrast was nice. We were at our normal haunting in First Beach, around a pit that is usually used for bon fires. We sat in silence at first, just admiring the scene. It had been a long time since any of us had been here.

The ride over was uneventful. I asked about Alice and Jasper again. Rose said she couldn't get a hold of neither one of them. Emmett either. I'm was more than sure they were ok. With their recent engagement, I knew they just wanted to be alone. Last night seemed a life time ago. So much has happened!

"Music. We need music!" Emmett ranted, startling me out of my thoughts. He jumped to his feet and ran to grab the radio from his jeep.

"Ugh!" Edward and Rosalie groaned at the same time. "I should have thought of that before him. Now we have to listen to what he picks out."

Of course, the rhythmic sounds of the Pussycat Dolls blared from the boom box Emmett had set down next to the jeep. He danced his way to the rear of the jeep, where he started unloading the cooler and food.

"I'm gonna kick him in the shins, if I have to hear that song one more time tonight." Edward said, getting up to help Emmett unload the goods.

Both Rose and I chuckled. She scooted closer to me and placed and arm over my shoulder. "So, he told you?" Rose's voice was quiet, just above a whisper.

I turned to her not sure of what she was talking about. "About the Air Force…" she said, studying my face to gauge my reaction.

"Oh, uh, yeah. He told me last night."

"Em told me last night also. He said Edward was telling you then as well. I have to say, I didn't see this coming."

"Neither did I." I coughed out a laugh that was border line frantic I may not be as upset as I was last night, but my nerves are still a little frayed.

She placed her delicate hand on my shoulder to sooth me. "Are you okay with this? Be honest with me. You know you can tell me anything."

As if my tear ducts were physically poked by her words, my vision was blurred and my throat tightened. "Bella…"

I cut Rose's statement short, "I'm sorry. I don't know why I'm crying."

"Don't be silly. It's me your talking to. I know exactly what your going through and I promise, Bella, everything will be okay!"

"Everyone keeps telling me that, but how is that supposed to make me feel better?" I felt bad for shooting down her words, but if I was being honest with her, I was going to say exactly how I felt. "I'm scared Rose. I'm scared shitless, but I can't say what I'm scared about. If I say I'm worried for his well being, you'll say he will be okay, which he probably will be and I know that. If I say I'm scared of what this will do to our relationship, you will say that he loves me more than life itself and that we can make it through anything, and I would know that you are right about that as well. Even though I am scared of all those things and I know that no matter how things look right now, we will most likely be back Forks five years from now with Emmett and Edward happy and healthy, I still feel…"

"Like something unforeseen will take the man you love from you." Rose cut in, "Like there's something in your stomach, punching your insides. Something that wont let you rest and feels like it will never go away."

I nodded.

She wiped the tears off my face. "Okay. So I wont tell you everything will be okay. You know that already. And I wish more than anything I could tell you that the feeling in your stomach will subside, but it wont. Not until your with him again and even then, if he goes back, that feeling will take his place. It doesn't get easier, Bella. But we learn to deal with the feeling. The trick is having awesome friends and family, who take your mind off the pain, and in a sense numb it. You've been that friend for me countless times and I am eternally grateful for that."

My face was dry now and I felt comforted by her words.

"I promise to be that friend for you, Bella. I will always be here when you get lonely, sad, scared, or even bored. I'm only a phone call and two houses away." Her arms were now wrapped around me now, and she placed a soft kiss on my cheek. "Now, put a smile on that pretty face of yours. The boys are on their way back and I don't want Edward going ballistic on me, thinking I was the one that made you cry."

I giggled and mentally thanked God for Rosalie Hale.

"Are you two going to make out? Tell me if you are so I can run back to the jeep for the camera." Emmett. Silly, silly Emmett.

As I was searching for something to chuck at his head, Edward sat down next to me handing me a beer. I looked at the drink in my hand and raised my eyebrows. "What? Are you looking for repeat of last night? Cause I got to say Edward, that doesn't say much about your self esteem if you feel you have to get me drunk first."

He leaned closer to my face. His sweet lips dangerously close to mine. "We both know, I don't need alcohol to get you to do what you did last night." The boy was playing dirty, but fuck me he was right!

The afternoon progressed and the sun lowered in the sky. It was still nice and warm out when we started our game of keep away. I suck! Edward tried to take it easy on me, not putting up a real fight to keep the ball away from me when it was passed to him. But no matter how many freebies he gave me, it always seemed to be me stuck in the middle trying to catch the fucking ball. I hate this game!! After too many close calls of my face hitting the ground, we took a break and cranked up the music. With Emmett volunteering to be the DD we went through the stock of beer quickly.

He offered to drive Edward to the convenient store down the road after Edward insisted it was his turn to buy. Rose and I stayed to keep watch over our spot and stuff. The beach was pretty much empty, but we didn't want to lug everything back to the jeep and risk losing our spot.

Edward gave me a sweet parting kiss and they were gone. Rose and I sat chatting happily and laughing till our sides hurt. My head would snap back to the road every time a car would pass thinking it was the boys, and every time I was wrong, my heart would ache some. I tried my hardest not to be so pathetic, but it wasn't working.

I was in the middle of giving Rose a play by play of last night's events between Edward and I, when loud laughter caught our attention.

"Oh look who it is." Rose said happily, standing from the log we were sitting on and brushing her jeans off.

I looked back to see a group of very tall people making there way toward us. It took a moment to realize it was Embry, Quill, Seth and Jacob Black. Trailing behind them was Sam and his girlfriend of forever, Emily.

"Jake!" I yelled. I could see his responding smile from twenty yards away. I stood and held on to Rosalie, slightly feeling the effects of the alcohol.

"Bella! Rose!" We were met by a group hug from hell. Embry, Quill, Seth and Jake encasing Rose and I with their abnormally long arms. We were released only to be taken in my Sam and then Emily.

"It seems your missing a few people." Emily said, causing Jake to look around.

"Yeah, where's Edward… and Emmett?" He added quickly.

"They went for a beer run." Rose said, sitting down and pulling me down with her.

The radio station must have been my soul mate in another life, playing nothing but my favorite sing-a-long songs. My singing was contagious apparently, causing others to join in once in a while. It was a good way to keep my mind off of the fact that Edward and Emmett were taking way longer than they should have.

Deep inside I was getting anxious, but I was determined to be a stronger Bella. If I was to do this for Edward, I would need to make myself stronger all around, not just when he was around. Rick Springfield's Jessie's Girl was coming to a close when I heard tires pull up. My head snapped in the direction of the noise only to see a big truck park and a couple jump out.

They definitely have been gone longer than necessary. Before I could let my head wonder into dangerous territory, the next song started and I decided to pay attention to that. My Sharona by The Knack. Before I knew what I was doing, I was on my feet.

**JACOB'S POV**

She would be the end of me. She is so beautiful and doesn't even know it. Here she is again, on this beach, working her magic on me.

I was good, I kept my distance. Edward wasn't anywhere to be seen, I could have misbehaved if I wanted to. But I would never do that to her. Not her.

Her big brown eyes would wonder and sometimes snap to the road, waiting for him, searching for him. There was nothing I could do, but sit back and enjoy her company. No matter how much it would hurt later, now, every move or noise she made would not go unnoticed by me. I would soak her up and get all I can from her. Engrave every detail into my memory to be looked back on later, when I'm wishing more than anything she were in my arms.

God, I was pathetic.

I could see her getting steadily more anxious as time went on. It seemed the end of every song brought an increase to her anxiety. If this went unnoticed by everyone else, I didn't know. My eyes were trained on her. Jessie's Girl was playing and Bella's sweet lips softly sang along to the lyrics. The lyrics. How fitting! God, must enjoy picking at me from time to time.

A truck pulled up and I knew right away it wasn't Edward by the look on Bella's face. Her beautiful eyes flashed my way, without seeing me. For a split second, panic was clear in them.

She shot up from her seated position and looked down at Rosalie. It wasn't until then that I realized a new song had started.

"What are you doing, Bella?" Rose laughed as Bella pulled her up on her feet. Bella's hips swaying to the heavy and fun beat.

This should be interesting, I thought to myself.

_Oh my little pretty one, pretty one When you gonna give me some time Sharona When you make my motor run, my motor run Gun it coming, off the line Sharona _

Bella waved her arms around, carefree. Her head swishing back and forth, whipping her hair around slowly. She was sexy even when she was acting silly.

_Never gonna stop, give it up Such a dirty mind, always get it up For the touch of the younger kind My my my i yi woo My my my my Sharona _

Ah, God did have it out for me.

_Come a little closer huh, ah will ya huh, Close enough to look in my eyes Sharona Keeping it a mystery gets to me Running down the length of my thighs Sharona _

Giggling, Bella pulled Rose closer to her, singing the words as if they were meant for her.

_Never gonna stop, give it up Such a dirty mind, always get it up For the touch of the younger kind My my my i yi woo My my my my Sharona _

The lyrics flowed out of Bella's beautiful mouth, she could never know how much they affected me. How much I felt like she was the unattainable. My unattainable. I may never fully come out and tell her how I feel, but I will always feel it. I know now I will. Such a stupid song, he clearly is just wanting to bone this "Sharona" but I understand him. Admitting that to myself did not help with my self image.

_When you gonna give it to me Give it to me It's just a matter of time Sharona Is it just destiny, destiny Or is it just a game in my mind Sharona_

The were full on laughing now, spinning each other round. I saw it happen before it actually did. Rose spun Bella a little too fast, causing Bella to lose her footing, her knees hitting the log before the rest of her body.

I was there in an instant, pulling her up and off the log.

She didn't seemed fazed by falling. She just looked down to her knee and tugged at a hole in her jeans. Her body so soft and little in my arms. It wasn't then that I saw the blood slowly trickling down her leg.

She sighed, "Well, shit! Emmett was right!"

I wasn't exactly sure what she was talking about, but I didn't have time to ask. Rose was franticly looking for something.

"I can't find it, Bells. I think the boys left it in the Jeep."

"Do you have a first aid kit?" I asked, concerned about getting Bella's knee cleaned.

"That's what I was talking about. We did bring one but I think Em forgot to unload it." Rose answered.

Emily stood and offered to take Bella to her house to patch her up.

"No! I can take her." I tried not to sound too desperate, but I felt the need to take care of her. I needed to mend her. _God, I sound like a pansy!_

"That's okay, Jake. Emily can take me." Bella said, checking her palms for cuts.

"Don't be silly. My house is closer." With out giving her room to argue, I swept her up, bridal style and started toward my house.

"I can walk, Jacob. I'm not broken."

"I got you, Bella."

"You bring her back safe, Jacob Black!" Rose yelled from behind us.

**-x-**

**Okay I know, I deserved to be shunned for how long it took me to update. I had originally planned more for this chapter, but I desperately wanted to get this out to you already. **

**I have been working on this for so long. **

**I hope it was worth the wait. Kind of a filler chapter. The story will get better I promise!**

**Please review! I need to know, if ya'll still love me and if I should continue with the story.**

**Amanda**


	18. Never Think

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. BUT I do own my very own life size cutout of Robert/Edward!!!**

**SHOT OUTS!: justlil'oldme for an awesome review! And barbarito, my "sister in arms" It's nice to know my story has touched someone who has been through the same thing. Your strength gives me hope that I can do this, even if he decides to stay in for the 20!**

**Chapter 18**

**Never Think**

**-x-**

_**BELLA'S POV**_

_Way to go, Bella_. I _would _fall and cut my knee open. Why am I even surprised?

"You bring her back safe, Jacob Black!" Rose yelled, knowing full well if something were to happen to me, Edward would throw some of the blame her way.

A chuckle rumbled deep in Jacob's chest. A chest that I was pressed up against. A chest that was hard and warm on my side. I insisted on walking but he refused to put me down.

"I got you, Bella." was all he said.

The walk to Jacob's house was not far, but quiet, as I forced my eyes to take in my surroundings. Trying desperately to avoid the face that was a little too close for comfort. Once, my strength wavered and I chanced a glimpse. He had a shit eating grin on his face as if he had accomplished something and was enjoying his reward.

"What are you thinking?" I know it was the alcohol that made me ask questions without really thinking them through, but it was a harmless question all the same.

His eyes reached my face and seemed to study it. He was quiet for a moment and his expression was one of piece. Like all was right in the world. Then it changed as if he was snapped back into reality.

"Uh…I was thinking that… you're amazingly light."

"Oh shut it. What were you thinking?"

"Seriously, I had imagined you'd be heavier." a boyish smile appeared on his face.

"And you _imagined_ how much I weighed, why?" I was only teasing, but the flush on his already dark skin told me that I had done a good job at embarrassing him.

He set me down gently. I was about to apologize for picking at him, when he reached behind me to open the door. I hadn't realized that we had made it to his house already.

He smiled a big smile that resulted in one of my own. Then, I knew that it would take a lot more than teasing to chip at Jacob Black's confidence.

"C'mon, Beautiful, lets get you cleaned up."

I felt my cheeks warm as the word 'beautiful' hit my ears. I knew I felt nothing for Jacob. He was my friend. But getting such a compliment from a good looking boy like him was extremely flattering.

I could hear my father laughing somewhere in the house. I looked down to my knee and saw the blood had already seeped through my jeans and made my scrape look a lot worse than it actually was.

"Do you mind if we avoid my dad. I don't want to cause a fuss over nothing."

Jacob chuckled. "I understand. Go sit in my room, and I'll sneak around and grab what we need."

I nodded my head and walked into the house. Being as quiet as I could. I knew exactly where his room was. I'd been here countless times when we were younger.

His door creaked as I opened it. I froze, cringing, and listened. The laughter, coming from the kitchen I think, continued. With a sigh, I slowly closed the door and sat on the edge of his bed.

I sat staring at a Metallica poster on Jacob's wall, thinking about Edward. Wondering what was taking him so long to get to me. I knew he was most likely already with the group at the beach. I wondered briefly if he would come here to see if I was okay, but was pulled out of my thought by Jacob, slipping in and resting on his knees in front of me.

I didn't say anything. Truthfully, it was getting hard to concentrate on the situation at hand, with Edward and his unknown whereabouts constantly running through my mind. I had to keep reminding myself that I was to stay strong. Strong and not pathetic and weak. But I was gonna make sure he knew that I miss him when he returned.

I felt Jacob's warm fingers around the skin at my ankle.

"What are you doing?" I asked. Confused as to why he was messing with my ankle when I was bleeding from my knee.

"I need to lift your pant leg, Bella, to clean the blood that ran down your leg, and to get better access to your knee." He then started to lift up at the bottom of my pant leg.

He got a little past half way up my calf when it didn't go any further. He stopped and leaned away. Then out of nowhere, the red tinge in his face was back.

"What?" I asked.

"It wont go up any further." his voice was so soft, it was almost a whisper. His lips turning up a little on the sides.

"Yes it will, your just not doing it right." I snapped and leaned down to do it myself. I pulled the denim back down, and started again. I got to about the same point Jake did, then couldn't go any further.

"Your going to have to take off your pants, Bella." His tone was deep. Like something was caught in his throat.

"No. No, it'll come up." I tried to pull at my pants again, causing the bunched up part to press down on my wounded area. I let out a small whimper.

"Why do you have to be so damn stubborn all the time?" Jacob snapped, hitting my hands away from my leg.

"I'm not stubborn. And don't you dare raise your voice at me." I reached out and flicked him on the forehead, before I could stop myself. It wasn't hard, but he fell back and landed on his butt. His eyes wide staring at me in the face in shock. I imagine mine held the same expression.

A deep hearty laugh escaped his mouth causing me to jump before I joined in with one of my own.

"Jake...I'm so sorry." I managed out between fits of laughter. His face right after my finger made contact with his head was priceless.

"You flicked me." He said after he calmed down some.

"Yes! I did!" Imagining his face again then him falling on his ass caused a fresh wave of laughs to poor out of me.

"You will pay, Bella Swan!" He was on his knees in an flash, pushing me onto my back. He started pinching around my knees, tickling me until I almost peed.

He finally stopped when I declared him 'Master of Everything' and 'The Most Kickass Guy Around'.

I agreed to take only the leg necessary out of my pants. He turned away as I did so, and I grabbed a pillow to place over my lap to cover the side that was exposed.

When I was ready he turned and when strait for the supplies sitting by the bed. His eyes never leaving the floor. He positioned himself, again, on his knees in front of me and with a wet cotton ball, started dabbing at the dry blood that was on my shin.

The area around the small gash was puffy and was starting to bruise. I realized then that during the time that Jacob and I were playing around, I hadn't thought about Edward once. Of course now, that we were both quiet again, he was all I could think about.

Even in this odd situation… _this is an odd situation._

"Hey Jake."

He didn't say anything, he just looked up at me.

"I can do that. You know?"

He smiled. "I know, but I want to do this."

Not really wanting to argue, I sighed and leaned back onto my elbows. I closed my eyes and thought of Edward. I thought about last night and how everything was perfect.

Thinking about how I wanted to do it again tonight and possibly every night for the rest of my life. A sting on my knee brought me back to my senses and I remembered who I was with. And who I wasn't with.

I looked down at my long lost friend on the floor, tending to the gash on my knee caused by my clumsiness. Aside from one of my legs being completely bare, the scene was sweet. I suddenly felt affection toward Jacob. The kind that a younger sister has for a big brother who is always there for her.

Not having siblings myself, I can only guess that's what the feeling was.

My knee was a lot cleaner than the last time I looked at it. Now with all the blood and dirt out of the way, I could see just how bad is was. It was worse than I originally thought, but no where near the worst I've had.

After a dab of Neosporin, Jake reached for a jumbo band aid.

"Thank you, Jacob." All playful and teasing tones were gone from my voice. I meant it. It was really sweet of him to go through the trouble to fix me. Although I knew if Edward had been there, no one would have had a chance.

"Really, Bella. It's my pleasure." His voice was low and deep again. His eyes lingered on my face a moment longer before returning to my knee. Very gently, he placed the band aid over the cut, his fingers softly smoothing out the edges. I waited patiently for him to move away so that I could stand and put my pants back on properly.

He surprised me when his fingers wrapped around the back of my calf and he brought his lips down to my knee cap. Kissing over the band aid softly. Then gripping me tighter, lifted my leg slightly and kissed the skin just below my knee. With his lips parted, the kiss didn't feel innocent, it was warm and lingered.

In that moment, I was uncomfortable and confused as to what was happening. Surprise was there too, I guess Edward had been right. But mostly, I was angry, he had no right to have his lips on me.

I jerked my knee away and his eyes shot to mine. For a split second, I could see the fear in his eyes of what his actions had done, but that was only for a second. Suddenly, he wasn't in front of me anymore, I could only see Edward's back as he pushed Jacob against the wall, leaning dangerously close to his face.

"Edward!" I yelped, but my yell was drowned out by Edward's.

"Don't you every fucking touch her again!"

"Get the fuck off me." Jacob growled, pushing Edward's arms away, trying to put space between them.

Edward stammered back and kicked over the peroxide, causing some to splash on my leg. He was back in Jacob's face a split second later, pinning him back against the wall.

I tried to hurry and get my pants back on correctly, so I could get us out of this situation.

The sound of hurried footsteps flooded the hallway, and soon Charlie was in the door way. He instantly grabbed Edward's shirt and arms, trying pull him off of Jacob.

"If you put your lips anywhere near her again…"

Charlie glanced over at me then back to the pair at the wall, then his eyes snapped back to me, still pulling up my pants. "Bella?" He looked down at my bare side then back at the two. He still hand not managed to loosen Edward's grip. I was too worried about them to really care what my dad thought at that moment.

Edward roughly grabbed Jacob's jaw, pulled his face even with his, and looked him strait in the eyes. "Right now, I would love nothing more than to cause you pain." His voice was frighteningly even, and menacing. Jacob attempts to slip out of his grasps had ceased and he stared back at Edward with a fearless expression. "If you ever touch her again, I will not be so lenient."

"Okay, that's enough Edward. Let him go." Charlie's professional side had taken over.

I could see from where I was standing, that Edward's grip on Jacob's face tightened to what looked like a painful pressure. I whimpered his name, hoping he would stop before doing something we would all regret. He released him, shoving his head to the side and stormed out of the room.

I started to run after him, when Charlie stopped me before I could get to the door. "Wait, Bella, what the hell happened here?

"I'm sorry dad. Not now, I need to go see Edward. I promise it wasn't what it looked like. I will explain everything when I get home."

"I don't know if I want you around him right now."

"It's okay daddy, I promise. He would never hurt me."

Charlie still looked upset about the idea of me with Edward right now, but he knew I would still go anyway.

I kissed his cheek and turned to leave.

"I'm sorry Bella." It was Jake this time to stop me from leaving the room.

I turned to look at him. "I'm sorry too."

Edward was sitting behind the steering wheel of Emmett's jeep when I found him parked in the Black's driveway. He was staring forward into space, even after I climbed in. He didn't say a word to me as he pulled out of the drive and drove back to the beach.

He pulled into the, now, dark parking lot. In the sand, I could see Emmett and Rose with the La Push locals still, having a good time around the fire.

He threw it in park and cut off the engine, leaving us in the dark. The light from the full moon, was enough to see his jaw flexing and eyes shimmering with anger. A thousand words bubbled in my throat. Not knowing which words were the right ones, caused my hesitation.

His muscles rippled under the tight skin of his forearm, as he gripped the steering wheel with so much force, I was sure it would snap.

"Edward." I whispered, too cowardly to speak any louder. I didn't know if it was me he was angry at, but I couldn't stand the silence any longer. I had to know what he was thinking.

His body relaxed just a little at his name, but the expression on his face stayed fierce. He said nothing.

"It wasn't what it looked like." My voice was a little louder now, but no where near normal volume. He had to know, that the kiss on my leg was uninvited.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. But still said nothing.

"I'm sorry." I said, getting desperate for him to talk to me.

He dropped his head, his chin resting on his chest.

"Bella." He said it so quietly, I wasn't sure I was meant to hear it.

I took a chance and touched his arm. My fingers ran lightly from the middle of his forearm to the back of his elbow. He looked at me.

"Bella." He said again. It was throaty. The look on his face was worried. He stared at me for a moment, studying my face.

Suddenly, his arms were around me and I was pressed up against his hard chest. His fingers knotted in my hair, holding me tightly against him. "I'm the one who should be sorry, Bella." He paused for a moment, taking a deep breath. "I shouldn't have lost it like that back there. But what I walked in on…" if possible, his hold on me tightened.

I had an idea of what he was feeling. His voice seemed more frightened than angry now, as if he had walked in on his worst fear. I didn't move, letting him hold me against him, reassuring him that I was here with him and wanted to be. I wrapped my arms behind his back and held on just as fiercely.

"Emmett had a flat tire when we walked out of the store. It took us a while to find the jack. I didn't mean to be away from you for so long. I was desperate to get back. I knew you would be worried." That was an understatement. "and when I showed up and you weren't here… then hearing what happened and imagining Jacob Black running off with you in his arms…" He pulled away, cupping my face in his hands. He leaned in and gently kissed my nose, then rested his forehead against mine. "I knew he wanted you, Bella. But when I looked through the door way and saw him kiss you, it wasn't even the kiss that set me off it was the emotion behind it. He feels more for you than I imagined, love. I was angry at first but then something clicked, something telling me that it should be this way."

I pulled my face away from his, not entirely sure how to react to that, not entirely sure I had heard him right, or what he meant by it. "What?" I breathed out.

"I'm so selfish, Bella. I'm leaving. I'm leaving you alone. I'm keeping you to myself because I love you too damn much to live without you, but it's not fair to you. You can be happy with him…"

I didn't let him finish the thought, "What the hell are you thinking Edward?! That's ridiculous! It's you who I want to be with. It's my decision to make not yours. I can be with who the fuck I want to be with and I choose you. No matter how hard it will be. I love you, no one else. I can't believe you would…"

"I know." he said, stopping me from further yelling. "Like I said, I'm too damn selfish to think about what's good for you. I love you too much. I can't live without you Bella. I just don't say that. I mean it. So it scared the crap out of me that I thought that. I can't lose you. Not even to Jacob Black."

My breathing was rapid, and shallow. I was on the verge of tears with the idea of him wanting me to be with someone else. His words were somewhat calming, but I was still too worked up from the idea.

He continued, "The thought in my mind of the two of you together being right was wiped away by the look on your face. You didn't want it. You didn't want the emotion he was giving you. I've never been so elated and livid at the same time in my life. In that moment, Jacob was the stupidest person on Earth to think he could touch you like that and get away with it." We both stayed quiet for a moment, mentally reliving the event. "I'm sorry you had to see that." His voice was low, and he kept his eyes away from me.

"What? Are you crazy? I'm the one who should be sorry. I'm the stupid one who put myself in that situation. I didn't see what you saw, this whole time." My voice trailed off, I was still surprised that Jacob would do something like that or could feel that way toward me.

"He's a kid, he doesn't know what he wants." I said, trying to smooth out the situation to nothing.

"A kid? Bella, what is he? 20? That's hardly a kid."

"He's young."

"I knew I was in love with you when I was 17! I knew then, that I wanted nothing else!" He took my hand and kissed my palm.

"Well, you're messed up in the head to want me in the first place. So you don't count!"

He rolled his eyes and his lips turned up in the corners. I was thankful for the light turn the conversation took.

"I thought you were gonna kill him." the turn in his lips was gone, immediately I regretted my words. _Stupid Bella!_ "It was kinda hot!"

A chuckle ripped through him, then an exasperated sigh. "Crazy Bella." He mumbled lowly and pulled me into another hug, my face buried in his hard chest. "I love you. No matter what happens, you have to know that I love you."

"I do."

After a moment of sweet silence he pulled away from me, only to bring his lips to mine. His lips were closed, giving me a chaste kiss, which I was thought I was satisfied with, until his lips parted slightly, and I could taste his mouth. Sweet, warm and wet.

There was too much space between us, and like a mad woman, I made quick work of maneuvering onto his lap. Putting me between him and the steering wheel. He seemed surprised but delighted at my forwardness.

His breath came out in fast burst, fanning across my face, causing me to become more undone. I darted my tongue into his mouth, earning a low grunt from him. I could feel his erection under me, and in the back of my mind wondered if I could really do this and take him right here and now. I knew I could. I've had a taste of Edward, and was certain that I was now addicted. And I loved it.

"Emmett will kill me." He forced out between hard kisses.

"Emmett doesn't have to know." That seemed to be all he needed to hear, he grabbed at my hips roughly and pushed me down on him hard.

Taking advantage I grinded down, rolling my hips, surprised at my new found confidence. A strangled moan escaped him and he left my mouth, trailing hot, wet kisses along my jaw, down to the pulse point of my neck and bit down.

I gasped loudly and arched into him. It was becoming very heated, very fast and I was in heaven. Like the few times before, everything else faded away, and all that there was in the world was Edward and I, and all the things he was doing to me.

A thought popped into my head, and I decided to follow my instincts, not allowing myself to really think too much about it and talk myself out of it.

"Edward?" I huffed out, my voice was husky and thick. He groaned in response, still busy working his magic on my neck. "I… I want to… try something."

Without waiting for him to respond, my hands traveled down his abdomen and started undoing his belt. "What are you…" he didn't finish his sentence, I covered his mouth with mine.

I wanted to do this, I wanted to show him how much I loved his body, and return the pleasure he gave me. "I'm want to…" _Come on Bella, be confident! _I took a deep breath and the best bedroom voice I could muster I said, "I'm going to put you in my mouth." He wasn't breathing and I could feel him twitch under me. I loved his reaction more that I could have thought possible. "I want to taste you, Edward."

I felt him violently twitch under me again, but before I could enjoy the reaction, my head was clouded with the most intense kiss I have ever experienced. His body, hard all around me, had me pinned as close to him as possible. He started to reposition us, causing my ass to slam against the steering wheel.

A loud honk echoed through the quiet parking lot. We both froze. Staring at each other. I couldn't help it. I started to laugh.

It wasn't really a buzz kill, just funny. A smile graced his delicious lips. Then we heard what I was waiting for the moment my ass touched that horn. "Hey, not in my jeep!"

**-x-**

**Kind of an odd place to end it, but I wanted to get the chapter out already.**

**The conversation between Bella and Edward in the jeep was hard for me to right, and I'm sorry if it came out weird or awkward.**

**As usual, this chapter took way too long to get out. I really do apologize for that. It's not that I'm not thinking about this story, I do all the time. I love this story way too much to give it up. Please stay with me guys!**

**Review and show your support! Please?**

**~Amanda heart's Robert… oh and her husband too! **


	19. Stealing Cinderella

Chapter 19

Stealing Cinderella

**-x-**

**BELLA'S POV**

No one seemed to notice Jake's absence after Edward and I returned. At least no one mentioned it. I was thankful for that. No one questioned anything.

After Edward and I caught our breath and calmed ourselves down, we joined the others around the fire. Emmett picked on me about falling. Making me admit that he was right. Rosalie pulled me down to her side and didn't let me go.

I hadn't seen her this happy in a long time. She seemed to glow. "I wish Ali and my stupid brother were here." She said after taking in and seemingly appreciating her friends and loved ones around her.

I fell asleep on the way home. I don't remember going up to my room, but I woke up with Edward's arms wrapped tight around me. His face buried in my hair. It was still early, the sun had not come up yet. So I closed my eyes and enjoyed Edward all around me.

My mind wandered to what he said the jeep, about Jacob and I together. How could he think that? How could he think that I would be better off with Jacob? I would never want anyone but him. I know that now. These last few weeks were a blur, the one thing in focus, Edward.

My love for him had grown to something I never thought possible. I now knew, that some part of me always knew that I loved him, but now it seems that, that love is about to make me burst at the seams. I can't see myself going on without him.

And with his coming departure, I knew that what we had was going to be put to the test. I wasn't worried that our love wasn't strong enough. I knew it was. It would just be harder. But if we could make it through this, what else could the world throw at us? I wondered briefly how I should handle Jacob, if I were to run into him while Edward was gone.

Should I just turn and walk away? Is it really his fault for feeling the way he does? He said he was sorry for kissing me. Or did he mean that he was sorry that Edward had caught him? Jacob was my friend though, and with Charlie and Billy as close as they are, it would make things awkward to avoid him.

I pushed the thoughts from my mind, and decided I would cross that bridge when I got there. Instead I closed my eyes, and thought about the stuff I wanted to do to Edward. Planned it out in a fantasy if you will. I'm sure he'll taste delicious.

I was dreaming again. I knew I had to be. I was back in the same hall way, with doors lined up one after another. Again, I was running through, searching for Edward, but this time, he wasn't calling out to me. I was calling out to him. Frantically, throwing open door after door.

Finally, I reached my bedroom door. I knew he was behind it. I stopped, before my hand touched the knob, and took a breath. I opened it, and there stood Edward. Wearing the same white shirt and jeans, staring straight down to the ground. His shoulders were hunched over, like he was going to fall over any second.

"Edward." I said, he didn't look up.

I tried to step into the room but I couldn't. There was an invisible force holding me back. "Edward!" I yelled.

This time he looked. His eyes, shocking green, were swimming with tears. As they focused on me, he took a deep breath and the tears started rolling down his face, quickly soaking it. "Bella." his voice was so small, and panic stricken, I felt my own tears come at the sound of it. "Bella. Don't let me go!" His voice was so low I could barely make out what he said.

Again, I tried to step into the room, but could not. "I'm here, Edward. I will never let you go." It hurt me to see him so sad and hurt. I had to reassure him. I wanted to hug him, touch him, but couldn't. I fought against whatever was restraining me, but could not break free.

He closed his eyes, causing a fresh stream of tears to roll down, and shook his head. Suddenly he was still. Like a statue. A beautiful, sad, unreachable statue.

"Edward? Are you okay?" I tried to keep the panic out of my voice, but failed. His lips twitched, but his head stayed down.

After what seemed like an eternity, his head slowly came up. His face was no longer sad, but emotionless. His eyes, black as night, stared blankly at me.

I bolted up from my laying position, Edward's arm flying off of me. The sky was still mostly dark with a tiny hint of silver.

"Fuck!" I said, not caring if I woke Edward. I was breathing hard and fast, trying desperately to get the way Edward looked out of my head. It scared me so much, I was sure I was little again, having nightmares that would cause me to cry out for my dad.

I almost did, had it not been for Edward, sitting up and putting his hands on my arm. "It was just a dream, Bella." His soothing voice calmed me just a little, but I couldn't look at him, scared that if I did, I would see the same black emotionless eyes staring back at me.

I placed my hands over my face, and allowed him to pull me back down into his arms. Childishly, my hands stayed put, making it a little awkward to comfortably position ourselves. He said nothing of it.

"You were talking in your sleep. You sounded so scared." He whispered against my temple, placing a small kiss there. "Bella, love, why aren't you looking at me?"

I knew I was being silly. I knew it was just a dream, but it took all of me to move my hands away from my face. My eyes stayed shut as I maneuvered to my side, and placed my hands on Edward's chest.

"Every thing is okay Bella. I will never leave you." Something about the way he said his words sparked something in me, but I ignored it, and instead, opened my eyes and focused on my hands resting on his perfect chest. With the little light coming in from the window, I could see his chest rising and falling in sync with his breath fanning across my face.

I slid one hand up over his collarbone, then further up to his face, where it rested on his cheek. He kissed the palm of my hand and said, "There is nothing to be afraid of, I promise you. I'm here."

His voice was so soothing, it quickly calmed my nerves and I looked into his beautifully green loving eyes. I let out a deep breath and moved closer to him. I concentrated on my breathing and mentally chanted 'It was only a dream'. A few minutes later, I was okay.

Edward's breathing was even and slow, I thought he had fallen back to sleep. So I was surprised when he whispered, "What were you dreaming about?"

"I don't know how to explain it. It just scared me." I said truthfully. I thought saying it out loud would make me sound silly, or scared for nothing. I knew I probably was, but the fear felt real enough to me. "What was I saying?"

"'Don't let me go, Edward. Don't leave me.'"

"I did?" I didn't remember that.

"What were you dreaming about?" He asked again, running his fingers through my hair, and stopping to scratch my scalp.

"In my dream, it wasn't me who said that, it was you. You were so scared, and begged me not to let you go. I couldn't get to you."

He seemed to think about that for a moment before saying, "Bella, I wish there was something that I could say, that would help you with the idea of me being gone, but I don't think that there is. But you have to know, that no matter what happens, come what may, I will love you always. Nothing. Nothing at all, can stop me from loving you." He paused and placed a soft kiss on my forehead. "I'm going to wish I was back here, laying like this, every second I'm away. And with that, I will be waiting and counting the moments, until I'm here again." He leaned in and kissed me on the lips sweetly. "My favorite place in the world." He whispered.

And there he was, soothing me again, when I promised myself that I would be strong for him. "What are you thinking?" He asked.

"I'm sorry, I can't be stronger for you, Edward. I wish I was. It would make all of this so much easier for you."

"Please, don't worry about me. I'm a big boy. And is it wrong to say that it actually kind of makes me feel better, knowing that the thought of being away from me bothers you so? Not that I want you to be scared or crying. I would rather you not feel this way at all. You love me too much for you own good."

I shook my head, "I wouldn't trade this for anything. I will gladly take whatever price comes with these feelings."

"I'm sorry, Bella."

"For what?"

"For making being with me difficult. But you will see, love, that this will all work out in the end. I promise you."

"I'm going to hold you to that promise, Edward."

"Please do."

I closed my eyes, surrounding myself with the love I felt rolling off of Edward, and let sleep take me.

**-x-**

"In her eyes I'm Prince Charming, but to him I'm just some fella, riding in stealing Cinderella."

**-x-**

**EDWARD'S POV**

She was soon asleep again. I stared at her face, hoping this time her dreams would be happy ones. Maybe of her and I marrying one day, her walking down the aisle in white, with flowers in her hair. Me waiting at the end, not believing the how beautiful she looks and beyond happy that she chose me. And with Charlie on her arm, sad to let his baby go, but willing to give her to me for the rest of her life.

Charlie.

I thought about the night before, and carrying her into the house with Charlie holding the door open for me.

I knew he would be here waiting, so I wasn't surprised when the lights of Emmett's jeep flashed across her house, I could see him standing from his seat in the living room and walking to the window. He looked upset, not angry, when he opened the door, but his face softened noticeably when he saw Bella, asleep in my arms.

I stepped onto the porch and asked quietly if I could take her upstairs myself. He nodded and moved back to hold the door open.

After I set her down, took off her shoes, and made sure she was covered and warm, I went back down stairs, where I knew Charlie would be waiting.

When I walked into the living room, Charlie was standing at the mantle, one arm around himself and the other hand over his mouth. I stood next to him, and looked at what had his attention.

We stood in silence for some time, looking at the many childhood pictures he had of Bella. One of her wearing a tiara, one, a close up of her face, smiling wide, with melted popsicle all around her mouth. My eyes lingered on one of her and Charlie, awkwardly dancing, at my parent's vow renewal ceremony. We must have been twelve, I remember that night, and me asking her to dance repeatedly. I had never really asked a girl to dance, but for some unknown reason to me then, I desperately wanted her to dance with me.

She was too kind to flat out tell me 'no', instead, time after time, she would say 'Ask my Daddy." I didn't. I was too scared to ask the Chief if I could dance with his daughter. I suspect Charlie had trained her to say that to boys.

A small chuckle escaped me then, and Charlie looked at me. I felt I should explain myself, and the way I acted at the Black's house earlier that night. But before I could say anything, Charlie said, "How 'bout a beer?"

I nodded, and soon we were both sitting on either side of the couch, drinking a beer.

"Mr. Swan,"

"Charlie." He corrected.

" Charlie," I said with a nod. "I feel I must explain myself. . .about Jacob."

"No need, Edward. Jacob told me everything. I must say, though, I am surprised with your reaction. I never pegged you as one to lose your temper."

He was right, I wasn't. I've never backed down from anything, but I was never one to start it.

"When I looked into that room. . .and I saw him. . .with is lips. . ." I was having a hard time repeating what I saw. "her face. . .I could see I her face that she didn't want what he was. . ."

I let out a long breath and put my face in my hands. If he only knew, if only he was there to see her face and his. He wanted her. He wanted to show her how much he felt for her. . .and she wanted none of it. He attempted to take the most important thing in my life, no my whole world.

"Your in love with my little girl, aren't you?"

The question caught me off guard, and I didn't miss that he used the words 'little girl' to describe Bella. But I answered without hesitation. "Yes."

He sighed and took a pull of his beer. "I can't say that I approve of the show you put on with her there, but I also can't say that I wouldn't have done the same thing. I'm going to be honest with you, Edward. I don't like, Bella, seeing stuff like that. If I had my way, she would never be around it, but part of me is happy that you stood up for her like that. It tells me that later," he paused and stared at my face, studying it. "when you take her from me and make her yours, that you will take care of her."

I was taken aback by his words. I had no idea he thought that way. Sure I thought about spending the rest of my life with her all the time, but never had I thought that it crossed anyone else's mind.

"I was honest with you, now I want you to be honest with me." He paused again and took another swig of his beer. Nervous, I did the same. "If you had walked into what you walked in on, but her face showed something else, something that told you that she did want him in return, what would you have done then?"

I had no idea where this question came from, or his reasoning behind it, but I answered honestly. "That's a very hard question to answer. I know. . .that what I feel for her will never go away. She's. . .everything to me." In the back of my mind, I was questioning my sanity. I couldn't believe that I was saying what I was saying to Charlie Swan, in the middle of the night, drinking a beer, with Bella asleep upstairs. "If that's what she wanted. . .if she wanted him. I would let her go. I'm generally a selfish person, but I couldn't hold onto her if she didn't want me. I need for her to be happy. I need that more than my own happiness. I hope you can forgive my forwardness, sir, but I very much intend to make a future with Bella. I don't think that, that is a secret. But I would do anything I had to, to ensure her happiness and safety."

Not knowing what else to say, after I bared my soul to the man, I took a long hard pull from my beer, then stifled a burp.

"It's hard for me to hear you talking about my baby girl that way. She's been the only good thing in my life for so long." For a moment, I thought I saw his eyes glisten, but it was gone the next second. "I don't want to share her with anyone, let alone another man, but if it had to be anyone, I'm glad it's you, Edward."

My throat tightened. I didn't know what to say. "Thank you, sir." Was all I was able to get out.

He cleared his throat. "Call me Charlie." He stood and took his half full beer to the sink and emptied it. "I better hit the road, Carmen's waiting." He said, scratching the back of his neck.

I stood. "I better head home too. It's late."

He chuckled loudly. "It's fine, Edward." He laughed, shaking his head.

"No really, I shouldn't stay." I said, not comfortable with the awkward turn the conversation took.

"Stay, keep her safe tonight." He slapped a hand onto my shoulder and kept it there. His grip tightened and he became serious again. "When you leave. . .don't. . .don't hurt her."

"I wont, sir. . .er, Charlie."

And he was gone. I locked the door behind him and went up to Bella.

Looking down at her now, so peaceful, so innocent, so precious, there is no question how she brought out these feelings from her father and I. She was too much for words, and with all of me, I would live up to Charlie's expectations.

**-x-**

"If he gives me a hard time, I can't blame the fella. I'm the one who's stealing Cinderella."

**-x-**

**Next chapter, we find out where Alice and Jasper have been. Any guesses? It's not super clever or anything. **

**The time will pick up soon. That means goodbyes are on the way. Get your tissues ready. Maybe not, depends on how easily you cry.**

**Just one little teeny tiny review, and you will more than make my day!!!**

**~Amanda**


	20. Closer

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight!**

**Sorry for any errors!**

**-x-**

Chapter 20

Closer

**-x-**

**BELLA'S POV**

This time, the dreams weren't so horrible. They were a blur of random events with random people. One moment, Edward and I were at the beach, laughing at Rose and Alice acting out their favorite scene from The Rocky Horror Picture Show, and in the next I was fighting with Mike Newton, over sock puppets.

I slowly came out of my peaceful sleep. My face pressed against Edward's bare chest. He was sound asleep, lips slightly parted, and his breathing slow and even. The sun was up and the house was quiet.

Charlie must have slept at Carmen's again.

My lips pressed softly against the smooth skin just to the side of Edward's nipple. I received no response from him. I did it again, this time kissing with a little more force, and parting my lips to give him a wet kiss.

A small hum escaped him, and his mouth closed before his lips pouted. _So cute!_ I repeated this kiss, only this time on his nipple. He pulled me in tighter, closing any space between our bodies. His morning wood, pressed against my hip.

I bit my lip to stifle a moan. How easily I was turned on these days!

I was disappointed when I peaked at his face and realized he was still asleep.

This time, I slid my tongue out, and circled around his nipple, before surrounding it with my lips and sucking on it.

I earned a delicious groan from him, and it encouraged me to work harder. His hand left my back, slid down and stopped at my ass. He grabbed it firmly, and pressed my hips harder to his, grinding his erection into me. I knew then he was no longer asleep, but was surprised with his enthusiasm. He seemed to go from cold to hot in a second. What a fucking beautiful way to start off the day!

He was wasting no time this morning. In one movement, he slid his hand under my shorts and panties and grabbed the flesh there. He hissed a breath between his teeth and rubbed his hips into mine again. Causing a wonderful sensation with the friction that in no way was enough.

With the same hand he started to pull at my shorts. Realizing what he was trying to do, I lifted my hips. He threw my shorts and panties behind him, leaving my bottom half completely bare.

He grabbed the back of my thigh and hitched my leg around his hip. My lips were still attached to his chest, when he grabbed the back of my hair firmly and pulled my head back so that I was face to face with him. I gasped at the forcefulness of his movement. I loved it. I loved this dominant side of Edward.

His eyes said it all. There was such intense hunger and love. His jaw was set and if I wouldn't have known any better, he would have looked angry. This was raw lust at it's best.

With all of that, and his fingers still grasped in my hair, causing a twinge of pain, I pushed my mouth onto his. His groan came out like a growl when our mouths made contact.

His hand left my hair and cupped my ass once again. Moving my hips with his. My hand moved down, under my leg, and into the front of his pants. I didn't hesitate to wrap my hand around his shaft and stroke down.

Edward let out a deep throaty grunt and bucked his hips forward. His hand grabbed my ass tighter and then moved under it to my opening. Neither of us holding back from what we wanted, he plunged two fingers into me. The image of him taking me on my hands and knees popped into my head.

I moaned loudly into his mouth and felt him twitch in my hand at the sound of it.

He started to leaned over me. I had to take action now, before he started something that I was not willing to stop.

I pushed his hand away from me and pulled away from his kiss. I pushed him onto his back and sat up on my knees. Before he could take this as rejection or go into his 'I went to far' way of thinking, I removed my top and bra. Leaving myself completely exposed in front of him. He reached from me, but I pushed his hands away.

He opened his mouth to protest, so I quickly put my fingers over his mouth. I shook my head 'no' and started to remove his pants. After those were removed, I covered his naked body with mine. Laying flat on him, my legs on each side of his hips.

As I kissed him, I could feel his hands on my hips and thighs, trying to move me this way and that way, to position himself at my opening. It took all of me not to just let him have his way.

I left his mouth and kissed down his neck. I decided to give him a taste of his own medicine and bit down. The tip of his penis slid against my opening as I did so.

"Fuck, Bella." he grunted.

He was writhing beneath me, and just the sight of it was mind blowing. And to think I was the one doing this to him. . .unfathomable.

His eyes and hips begged for me to stop the torture and let him in where he most wanted to be, but I wasn't through with him yet.

This man, this wonderful person underneath me, meant the world to me. He had to know I wanted him physically, as much as I wanted his heart.

I kissed him once again, roughly, on the mouth, his morning stubble, scraping against my chin, before I kissed down his chest and stomach. I stopped to admire and pay respected to the hard lines there, before I continued down.

When my kisses reached his lower stomach and hips, he seemed to realize my plan, and his breaths became, if possible, more shallow and rapid.

I was finished with stalling. I took his penis in my hand, and licked from base to tip, before placing a small kiss there. I looked at his face then to gauge his reaction. His head was propped up on a pillow, and he stared down at me, eyes glazed and half closed, mouth open.

I took this as a good sign that he liked what I did. I've never done anything like this before, and, to be honest, didn't know what I was doing.

I knew there was no way, all of him was going to fit into my mouth, so I wrapped my hand around the base of his penis, before I treaded into unknown waters.

Peaking one last time at his face, I licked my lips. He did the same. Slowly I took as much as I could of him into my mouth and came back up. I could hear his breath catch in his throat. I did it again, this time faster and sucking a little harder on the way back up. He moaned loudly and his hands came up to rest on the back of my head.

I continued this way, already feeling the soreness in my jaw. But that was soon forgotten when I heard my name, spill from his lips in a throaty moan. The pulling feeling that was already present in my stomach intensified, and it caused me to moan as well. The vibrations from my throat caused his hands to tighten in my hair, and he pushed me down onto him.

I found this to be insanely hot and flattering that I have such an effect on him. Heaven knows, I never thought it possible.

Suddenly, I was being pulled up from my position. His penis left my mouth with a pop, he responded with a grunt. He pulled my face to his and kissed me softly. His hand was placed on my cheek and he pulled away to look at me.

"I love you, Bella." He whispered and leaned in to kiss me softly again.

I took the opportunity to lower myself onto him. Taking in him completely. "I love you too." I barely made out. We've never been together this way, and the pressure was much more intense. Like he was deeper then ever before.

He threw his head back, exposing the strained muscles in his neck. I sat up straight and his hands firmly grasped my hips. His grip stilled me from moving.

"Wait. . .just wait. Let me. . .feel you."

I couldn't talk, I couldn't move, after hearing that request. First his back arched and to my great pleasure, his hips raised off the bed. If possible, pushing him further into me. I threw my head back and cried out. The pressure, the fucking wonderful pressure!

He brought his hips back down, his hands rubbing up and down my thighs. "God damn it, Bella. You feel so fucking good!"

Then I started to move. I had to. I couldn't hold back anymore. He seemed to be on the same page as me. His hips and hands moving in time with mine. Very soon, I was rocking faster and harder. His hand came between us, his fingers flicking at my clit.

His other hand came up to my face, and stroked my cheek. I took that hand into mine and put one of his fingers into my mouth. Sucking on it, mimicking what I was doing to him earlier.

His breathes and moans were mixed together now, "So tight." He said, barely loud enough for me to hear.

His fingers working relentlessly on me. Never slowing. It wasn't long before I could feel that beautifully painful pressure building and building, waiting to snap.

"Don't stop." I breathed out. Then, like a cup over flowing with water, I came undone. My body shook with it. It felt different from the last time. Not better but different. I imagine the position had something to do with that. My body shook and I rocked on him hard.

When I slowed, he pulled me down to him, holding me close.

"My turn." He said, flashing me that crooked grin. My heart was beating loud in my ears.

He rolled us over, and without missing a beat, slammed into me. He caught my loud moan in his mouth. This was not only his turn, but payback for earlier.

Without breaking the kiss, he got up on his knees. I followed my instinct and lifted my legs. Putting them over his arms and resting my calves on his shoulders.

Shock appeared in Edward's face and restraint followed shortly after. I knew what he was thinking. He was worried about hurting me.

"Edward, please." I whimpered. I didn't want him to hold back. This morning was all about what we wanted. "Take me." I said, louder, making it sound more like a demand than a request.

He turned his head and kissed my leg. "How can I deny you anything?"

He slid into me, slowly at first, not entering all the way. And with time, his thrusts became faster and deeper. Soon, he gave me the best thing he could have ever given me. All of him.

He let go.

Moans and grunts spilled out of him as he took me the way he wanted me. Nothing holding him back. With my legs still on his arms, he leaned over me, kissing me the best he could, the both of us breathing hard, lost in each other.

Still kissing me, he opened his eyes. We were lock in a stare. I could tell by his face, he was getting close. My hands were in his hair, holding his face to me.

"Bella!" He said. An urgency and edge to his voice. Warning me, he was not far.

His thrusts became faster, almost frantic. His hands gripped the sheets tightly on either side of my head. "Bella!" He said again. His eyes shut tight, and his breathing stopped. With one hard thrust, he was gone. His body shaking over me. He pulled out and slammed back in one more time, dropping my legs from his arms.

He moved with small slow movements, showering my face with kisses as he rode out the aftershock of his orgasm.

"Good morning!" I said after he had calmed and his breathing became normal.

He laughed heartily. His smile lit up his face and my world.

My cell phone beeped on the night stand, alerting me to a missed call or message. I found it funny that I didn't hear my phone ring. Edward was such an amazing distraction.

"Thank you." I told him. Giving him a soft kiss on the nose.

"For what?" He asked, kissing the part of my chin, I was certain was red from the friction caused by his morning stubble.

"For you."

He rolled his eyes, "Thank you for having me."

My phone beeped again. I sighed, " I guess I should get that."

He regretfully rolled off of me and handed me the phone. I had three missed calls and one text message.

One call from Alice, and the other two from Rose. I went to my message inbox and found that the text was from Rose as well.

_Got big news! Alice called. You'll never guess where those fuck faces were. They got fuckin married!!! Call me now!!!_

_Rosalie_

**-x-**

**I did originally had much more planned for this chapter. It sure as hell was not going to be just a lemon, but when I started writing it, I loved it and didn't want to ruin a good lemon high with a sad ending. **

**So I changed the name of the chapter and let Edward and Bella have their moment.**

**Sorry for the lack of plot progression. It will happen all too soon.**

**Happy Holidays everybody! **

**If you want to know what this chapter was originally titled, (to give you a heads up of what's to come) review and let me know.**

**~Amanda**


	21. Carrying Your Love With Me

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**-x-**

**Chapter 20**

**Carrying Your Love With Me**

**-x-**

_Previously: I went to my message inbox and found that the text was from Rose as well._

_Got big news! Alice called. You'll never guess where those fuck faces were. They got fuckin' married!!! Call me now!!!_

_Rosalie_

**BELLA'S POV**

"They did what?" I half shrieked to myself, hitting the speed dial and calling Rose.

"What is it?" Edward asked while he pulled on his pants.

I ignored him, and listened for her answer. It came before the first ring was done.

"Can you believe this shit?!" Rose yelled into the phone, without saying hello.

"They did what?" I repeated myself, but this time for her.

"She called me this morning, more chipper than usual, it was nauseating! She kept dropping little hints trying to get me to guess why she was so happy. I flat out told her I was way too hung over to play her games, but you know Alice, she had me guess at least once. I said 'You got married.' just playing around you know, trying to humor her. Then she screamed 'YES!' and I almost shit myself!"

By this time Edward was on his knees in front of me, trying to read my facial expressions, probably. I would have laughed at Rosalie's sense of humor, but I was still trying to get my mind around Alice and Jasper eloping.

"Anyways," Rose continued, "her and Jasper are down stairs now, talking with my parents. I'm on my way to the Cullens', you should tell lover boy what's going on and get his butt over there. I think Esme's gonna need her babies right now. I can't believe Alice did this!"

I looked at Edward's face, he was worried, and I'm not sure what he saw in my face. I smiled at him to show him all was good, and everything will be okay if Esme doesn't gut Alice.

His serious gaze relaxed some, and his mouth turned up in the corners. His eyes shifted down, and stayed there. It was then I realized I was still naked.

"Uh. . .okay Rose. We'll be there in a bit."

She sighed heavily, "Okay. Bye."

I closed my phone and threw it across my bed. "Come on. We got to go."

"And where, may I ask, are we going?" He said, running his cool fingers across my still bare stomach. His eyes just a little darker than their normal vibrant green. And cue the tug in my lower stomach.

"To your house." I said after a few much needed breaths, and push passed him to take a quick shower.

"My house? Okay, I'll bite. What was the phone call about?"

I grabbed some clothes, trying to fight the urge to cover my naked body with anything I could get my hands on. "Alice and Jasper, and where they've been."

"Where were they?"

I opened the door to my bedroom, I was sure Charlie was still out, we would have heard his heavy foot steps on the stairs if he had come home.

"They eloped." I said indifferently. Closing the door behind me, and sprinting to the bathroom, just in case we weren't as alone as I thought.

I could still hear his voice through both closed doors. "THEY DID WHAT?!"

**-x-**

**ALICE'S POV**

Mrs. Hale.

Mrs. Alice Hale.

Mary Alice Hale.

The day after our engagement, that was all that was running through my head. When I wasn't looking at my devastatingly handsome soon-to-be husband, that is. Amazing, the happiness a few words and actions can cause.

That night, we decided to drive to Vegas and marry the next night. I know, more than anyone else, that this is not something I was expected to do. But after Jasper asked me to be his for the rest of my life, I couldn't wait. Not after the news he told me.

Why wait?

I didn't stop to think about how upset my family would be. They would be happy if I was. And I was happy. Beyond normal person happy.

The wedding was small, very quick, and it was all I needed. Sure later on, we will have our big church wedding, with everyone important in my life there. But right now, this is about just Jasper and I. No one else.

It wasn't until the way home that I actually started to worry about what a shock this will be for everyone. We would tell Jasper's parents first. Save the hardest for last.

As suspected, Jasper's parents were surprised, but mostly happy for us.

The phone call with Rosalie this morning was my way of trying to give my two best bitches a heads up. She took it the way I knew she would. Very Rosalie-ish. I could not get a hold of Bella. Well I only tried once. I knew Rose would get that message to her for me.

The one person who took it differently than I had expected was my twin. My Edward. Him and Bella were there, sitting on the couch across form Emmett and Rose, when we walked into my parents house. I could see from the grin on Emmett's face that Rose had already broken the news to him. I knew they hadn't told my parents yet. It was too quiet.

Bella and Rose ran at me, hugging me at once. I could barely breath. In very hushed voices they flooded me with questions.

"Not now!" I replied. "Not until my parents know what the hell is going on!"

I looked over to the guys. They had Jasper cornered. His back against the wall with both my brothers leaning in on him. For a second I was worried, until I caught a glimpse of Jasper's smiling face and I knew all was well.

"Emmett, can you go get Mom and Dad?" I called over.

Both Emmett and Edward stepped away from Jasper. Edward's head dropped automatically, eyes down, avoiding my gaze.

"Are you sure your ready for that, little one?" Emmett asked as Jasper slid between them and went to hug Bella.

"I am."

Emmett's heavy feet stomped up the stairs. The room was filled with the soft voices of Bella, Jasper and Rose. Edward took a seat in an over sized chair, eyes still on the floor. Not looking at anyone.

I looked at Bella to see her looking back at me then at Edward.

"Aren't you gonna congratulate me, Twin?" My voice was as light hearted as I could get it. As if I hadn't noticed his very noticeable sour mood.

"Congratulations, Alice." He attempted at a normal nothing-is-wrong voice, but his eyes not meeting mine, gave him away.

I looked back at Bella, who had been silently watching the whole time, while Jasper and Rosalie fought playfully. She gave me an apologetic smile. _She knows what's wrong with him! _I thought to myself.

I studied Edward's face. Eyes sharp, jaw clenched. _He's angry. _Suddenly, anger filled me as well. _He's my fucking twin! Why can't he just be happy for me!_

The anger disappeared with the foot steps that were now flooding the living room.

"Alice, sweetie, Emmett says you have something to tell us." My mother said in her always sweet voice. In that moment, Jasper was at my side. Gripping my hand firmly in his.

My throat tightened. I was suddenly fearful of exactly how my parents would take this news. I was sure they would all be happy for me, but with Edward's current mood. . .I started to think I was mistaken.

I looked at Jasper, before I answered, and had to remind myself that I was an adult and that I made my own decision. There was nothing they could do about it. I had done nothing wrong.

"Carlisle, Esme, you may want to sit down." Jasper said, motioning to the empty couch.

"Oh okay." My mother said sweetly, making her way to the seat. Dad however, seemed to figure it out halfway there. His eyes widened and snapped to me, then to Jasper, then to my ring finger that now held one more ring than the last time he saw it.

I held my breath, not sure at all anymore of his reaction. A sort of strangled chuckle left him. He recovered himself and sat by my mom. A small smirk on his face.

"What is it, dear?"

Hear it goes.

I took a long much needed breath. I looked my loved ones in the face, one by one. Both Rosalie and Bella gave me smiles of encouragement. Emmett was leaning forward in his seat, an excited smile on his face. Then there was Edward. His eyes cast downward, he wasn't even trying to hide the fact that he was upset anymore.

For a moment, I just stared at him. Willing with my eyes for him to look at me.

He didn't.

So without looking away from him I said, "I married Jasper." As soon as the words left my mouth, Edward's eyes closed.

"We drove to Vegas and had a very small and quick wedding."

I chose this time to look at my mom. And like I should have known she would, she was smiling ear to ear.

And for what seemed like forever, no one said anything. The room was horribly quiet and I felt my legs twitching, ready to run out of the room.

"Say something, please." I begged my parents.

"Alice, dear, you can't blame us for being a little shocked here." My dad said, " This is just so unlike you. Not the spontaneous act but. . .it's your wedding. I've always thought, and I'm sure I'm not the only one, that you would go all out for you wedding."

"And we will," Jasper cut in, "eventually. I will give her the wedding she deserves."

"Then why the sudden rush?" My mother's soft voice asked.

Suddenly, Edward stood and left the living room. Everyone exchanged worried glances. Except for Emmett who looked deep in thought.

"I'll go." I said to Jasper. "Will you. . .?" He knew what I meant.

Before I could move or Jasper could say anything, Emmett yelled, "YOU KNOCKED HER UP?"

I scoffed as I half ran out of the living room in search of Edward. I could here Jasper say, "No, you fucking idiot!" Then he was immediately scolded by my mother.

I didn't stay close enough to hear the rest of the conversation. I almost stopped and ran back in there, I didn't want them to think for a second that I was pregnant and this was how I was breaking the news. No. No baby growing inside me. It's just that the love of my life has a demanding job.

I found Edward sitting under a tree in the back yard, picking at blades of grass between his legs. I knew he heard me approach him, but he didn't look up. So I sat down next to him, close enough that our arms were touching.

I sighed, "Edward."

Nothing.

"I don't understand what the hell your problem is? You have no room to fucking judge me or my choices with the way you lived through most of college."

"I'm not judging you, Alice." He said lowly, still staring at the grass.

"Then tell me what is wrong." I half yelled and stood in front of him.

"It's nothing. Just go back inside and celebrate with everyone else. I don't know why you bothered coming out here."

"What do you mean, you don't know why I bothered? I love you Edward. I don't want you upset with me."

Again he sat silently, not even a change in his facial features.

"He's deploying." Just saying the words knotted up my stomach. The blade of grass that was being held between Edward's fingers fell to the ground.

"He's leaving for Afghanistan in three weeks. I know your mad, brother, but I'm not sorry that I did something that made me extremely fucking happy before consulting you about it first!"

Edward's eyes were piercing into my face. "Alice. . ." He started.

"Don't Edward." I said, sinking down next to him again.

He placed his arm around me, and pulled me closer to him. One hand held my face to his chest while the other stroked my arm in a calming way. I cried. I couldn't hold it in anymore. It was the first time I had showed any sort of emotion towards the coming deployment. I know Jasper can tell that I am terrified but hasn't pushed me on the subject yet, but I know he will soon. We sat in silence for a while, with just the sound of the wind and my weeping.

Then Edward spoke. "People deploy all the time, Ali. Just because he going. . ."

" I know. But you can't blame me for being scared."

"I know. I know." He said, soothingly, wiping away the tears that had rolled down my chin.

"So you married him now, because your scared he wont come back?" he asked.

"That's a very small part of it. But honestly, I just couldn't wait. After he told me that he was going, it made me think about how much I hate being away from him when I don't have to be. I want to be with him all the time. It physically hurts when he's not here. I'm meant to be with him Edward." I said with all the conviction I could muster.

Edward seemed to be thinking about what I said. His eyes roamed my face then seemed sad or guilty. He looked down and with one arm still around me, started picking at the grass again. "I'm sorry I was so mad at you, Alice. I should have known you had a good reason to do what you did." He paused, "You really didn't even need a reason at all. I should have just been happy for you."

He took a deep breath then continued. "You're my twin, the closest thing to me that anyone will ever be. I was so hurt that you would do something this big and leave me out of it."

Oh.

I was about to start my apology, but he stopped me short and placed his forehead against the side of my head. "I love you, and I want, more than anything, for you to be happy. I am sorry that I didn't give you the reception you deserved. Can we start over?"

He gave my head a playful nudge with his. I love my brother so much.

I sat up straight and shimmied out of his arms, while wiping my face. Easily putting my perky energy back into my movements. "Hey, Edward!"

"Yes, Alice?" He asked, a huge playful smile on his face.

"Guess what I did the other night."

"No I'll never guess right. Not with you. Just tell me."

"Ugh! Just guess once."

"You. . .maxed out you limitless credit card?"

"I married Jasper!" The enthusiasm in my voice was not fake. I was so happy to be married and to him especially. And now that everyone knows and is okay with it. . . Saying it out loud again was. . .indescribable.

Edward shot up from his seated position to stand in front of me. "You did what?!"

"I MARRIED JASPER!" I yelled up at him, bouncing on my butt.

He pulled me up and crushed me in a hug. "I'm so happy for you, twin." he whispered in my ear.

**-x-**

"_. . .don't you worry 'bout the way I pack. All I care about is getting back real soon. A goodbye kiss is all I need from you."_

**-x-**

**ALICE POV**

The past two weeks have been. . .heaven. Heaven is the most accurate word that I can come up with. Since the announcement of my marriage, Jasper and I have been living in a hotel room. Totally secluded to the outside world. Our short lived world of bliss was lived hardly clothed and in euphoria.

Now, my face pressed to Jasper's chest and with my tears staining his shirt, I would give anything to rewind the clock.

"Shh, shh, baby. It's okay." Jasper tried to calm me. His own words coming out choked with his emotions of having to leave pushing through. He's leaving today. You'd think that I would be used to saying bye to him, but it never seems to get easier. And now that we know for sure that he is going on his first deployment, it makes it just that much harder.

"Just please take care of yourself, Jasper." I tell him for the millionth time.

"You know I will. I'll come back for you as soon as I can."

Emmett's time to leave was yesterday. Rosalie is much stronger about it than I am. She knows that he only has a few months left in his enlistment and that soon he will be home for good. She is now standing with Edward and Bella on the porch, watching me cling desperately to my new husband in our last moments together.

His bags already packed in his car, ready to go. I know that I have to remove my arms around his waste soon, but for right now, they are set firmly and protectively around him. My mind silently willing them to somehow fuse his body to mine permanently. I would gladly go to the dessert with him if I was allowed. Sign me up. I will even wear that ugly camouflage uniform if needed.

"Alice."

"No! Not yet! Give me another minute." I moved my face up to his neck, kissing where I could reach. He sighed and laid his cheek against mine.

"I'm going to miss you so much, baby." He whispered.

My throat tightened even more. I wasn't sure how I was able to breath, but I responded. "I'm going to miss you more."

He chuckled in my ear, and his breath tickled my neck.

"I'll call you when I get to my apartment. Okay?"

I nodded, and my mind noted how he didn't refer to his apartment as home. He told me once that his home was wherever I was, and that home was where he always wanted to be. I shuddered at the thought of sleeping by myself tonight, in a big empty bed.

His arms tightened around me and I knew this meant that he was about to let me go.

He pulled my face up to his, and stared at me. He was crying now also, big tears rolling down his face. His thumbs wiped the tears from my cheeks and he said, "I love you so much, Alice. So much. And I know that you love me too, and that is the best thing that I could have ever wished for. So every time that I wish that I was back here with you, I will close my eyes and imagine you smiling at me. I will hear you tell me that you love me, and in that moment I will be okay and happy that I know I have you somewhere missing me just as much as I miss you. My wife."

"I love you too, Jasper." Was the only thing my sobs would allow me to say.

He pulled me in one more time and sang softly in my ear, "I'm forever yours, faithfully."

Then with one last hard kiss on my lips, he was gone.

**-x-**

"_. . .every minute that I have to be gone, I'll have everything I'll ever need. I'm carrying you love with me."_

**-x-**

**OMG! I know I took FOREVER to get this out. If you hate me now, I don't blame you. **

**This was incredibly hard for me to write. So if the scene where she is breaking the news to her family is a bit choppy. . .sorry.**

**I really horribly miss your reviews. Please show me that you still love me. And if your new, drop a line. Let me know what you think.**

**~Amanda**


	22. Little Moments

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of it's characters. **

**I'm a horrible, horrible person for taking this long. But there is nothing I can say other than life is a bitch sometimes. Please forgive me!**

**-x-**

**Chapter 22**

**Little Moments**

**-x-**

**EDWARD'S POV**

It's my birthday, the summer before senior year. I had made sure that my entire family knew, I didn't want to do anything for it. I was sure that this time they were actually going to listen to me. And to my delight, they had.

Earlier that day, I had received a call from Bella to come over around 7. I knew my siblings had plans with their significant others. Emmett was leaving soon, so him and Rose were spending quality time together, and Jasper and Alice couldn't breath without each other.

After receiving gifts randomly through out the day from everyone, I knew I was in the clear. No surprise party or even a sit down dinner. I drove over to Bella's. Her dad was working the late shift and her truck was the only thing in the drive way.

I parked and knocked on the door. No answer. I could hear music coming from inside. It must be too loud for her to hear, I thought. So I knocked once again, harder this time. I didn't want to just walk in and scare the shit out of her. Still no answer.

Then I heard a noise that made my heart stop. The smoke detector blaring so loud, it drowned out the noise of the music. Bella's frantic voice was muffled, "Oh shit!"

I busted through the door. The living room was empty and smoke was coming from the kitchen.

"Bella!" I yelled, as I ran into the kitchen. I found her bent into the stove, pulling out what looked like a cake, charred and almost black.

"Fuck!" she said as she threw it on a towel on the counter. I ran over and turned off the stove, and opened a window.

"Oh my God, Bella, are you okay?" I said, running over to the smoke detector trying to fan the smoke away to make it stop beeping.

When she didn't answer I turned back to look at her. She was leaned over the counter, hunched over the cake, shaking her head. "Bella?" I abandoned the annoying detector, that stopped beeping right after, and walked behind her, placing my hands on her shoulders.

Her eyes were filled with tears, when she turned to look at me. "God, I'm so fucking useless. I can't even bake you a cake!" She dropped her face into her hands, her forehead touching my chest.

"You made me a birthday cake?"

She nodded without looking up at me.

"It looks good, I love chocolate." I tried to make her feel better. I was touched. I honestly was. For whatever reason, it didn't bother me in the slightest that Bella tried to surprise me for my birthday.

"It's angel food." she sobbed into her hands.

In that moment it took all of me not to laugh out loud. Instead I held it in and put my arms around her.

**-x-**

A few months later, the middle of the semester. I was out with a girl I had been dating. We had a huge fight in a theater in the middle of a movie. She told me that she thought the leading girl in the movie was beautiful and I agreed. I guess it wasn't what she wanted me to say. After bickering back a forth for too long, she stood and left the cinema, catching a taxi home.

I was so fed up with all these shallow girls. Sure they were fun for some things, but when it came to everything else. . .

I didn't want to go home and sit with my parents. Emmett was long gone and Jasper was busy. I need more guy friends. I knew the girls were at Bella's having a movie night. I went to bug them. I parked in the street and walked up to the front door. The house was dark but I could see the glow from the T.V. shining through the curtains.

I knocked and waited for it to open. I started thinking of the girls I had been out with lately. They hadn't changed, but they just didn't seem to be enough anymore. I couldn't put my finger on what had changed with me, that made dating them so unsatisfying all of a sudden.

The door creaked open very slowly and only a little. Just enough to be met with the big brown eyes that had been stirring feelings within me, that I didn't think possible, lately.

She sighed, "It's only Edward." and opened the door the rest of the way. She walked back into the living room, leaving me in the door way.

"Geez, I can go if you want."

She turned and looked at me. Her brows furrowed, "No don't be silly. Come in. You just scared the crap out of us." She placed something down, beside the couch, a police issued night stick.

"What were you gonna do with that?" I asked. Alice and Rose were huddled together on the floor with blankets and pillows.

"What if you were some crazy psycho killer, coming for a good time?" Alice asked.

I laughed and took a seat on the couch. The movie they were watching was of a young babysitter being tormented by a crazed man, while she watched over two young children.

"Ah." I said. "That explains it."

"What happened," Rose started, "your date didn't give you what you wanted?" Bella came and sat down next to me on the couch, my hand brushed her bare thigh as she adjusted herself.

I swallowed. "Something like that." Bella grunted and pulled the blanket over her. "You don't mind if I stay here with you for a while, do you?"

"Not at all." Bella said. Lifting the blanket, and giving me a peek of her in her shorts again. "Here, get comfy. You can scare the crazy psycho killer away when he comes." She threw part of the blanket over my lap and I had to try hard to keep my hands to myself.

Soon, we were in the middle of Harry Potter. Bella admitted to having a crush on one of the guys in the movie. He wasn't bad looking, but I couldn't help but compare myself with him. I was as good looking as him if not better. _God what am I doing?_

Bella's giggle brought me out of my pathetic thoughts. "I guess the girls are out. I knew they wouldn't last long."

Both Rose and Alice were fast asleep, holding each other and wrapped in blankets. I knew that meant that Bella would be going to bed soon as well and that I should leave. But I really didn't want to. I was wide awake. What would I do for the rest of the night?

She sighed, "Well, guess it is kinda late. You must be tired. Don't stay on my account. I'm not worried about crazy killers anymore. Now I'll wait for a dreamy wizard to knock on my door." she laughed. _I wanna be that dreamy wizard! Oh wow someone kill me!_

"No I'm not tired at all. I think I might go for a drive. See the sights."

"Really? That sounds like fun."

"Come with me." I demanded. My heart sped up.

She bit her lip and look at her two sleeping friends on the floor. "I don't know. . ."

"Come on!" I smiled at her. A sigh escaped her and her eyes locked on my mouth. "They're not waking up anytime soon." I stated.

"Okay."

She ran up to her room and came back down, a few moments later, in jeans instead of shorts.

We snuck out the front door quietly, locking it behind us. "Just in case the crazy psycho killer comes when we're gone." Bella said.

I opened the door for her and she quickly slid in and whispered "Thank you." Once I was in I turned to look at her. I was suddenly excited about being alone with Bella. She had never looked so beautiful to me as she did then.

I probably would have sat there staring at her for hours had she not spoken, "So, where are we going?"

"I don't know. Where do you want to go?"

"I don't care." Was her answer.

We drove around for hours. I thought to myself how I hadn't had that much fun in years. It was so easy to spend time with Bella. Things were so simple. She wasn't like any other person I knew. We simply got in the car, and drove. I didn't have to try with her.

The conversation stayed pretty superficial. Nothing too deep or personal. That is until we got back to her house. I parked in the drive way. A blue glow from the T.V. came through her windows.

"Oh wow, I can't believe how late it is. I'm going to be regretting this in a couple of hours when your cracked out twin wakes me up for shopping or something equally painful."

"I'm sorry." I really meant it. I knew how horribly cheerful Alice can be, way too early in the morning.

She reached up and pulled down her high pony tail, letting her dark hair fall on her shoulders. Her head fell back on the head rest and she let out a long breath. Instantly, the car was filled with the most beautiful smell. It was floral, freesias maybe.

I could tell she was preparing herself to go inside, and I realized I couldn't stand the thought of being separated from her. But what was I to say? Don't go. Stay with me. Let's run away together. Wow, this is bad.

"Thanks, Edward. I had a lot of fun tonight."

She leaned over and quickly kissed my cheek. And then she was gone.

I don't recall the drive home that morning. What I do remember is thinking how crazy it was, that I was in love with Bella Swan.

There are countless other moments in my head that stick out over the past years. They all revolve around Bella. I keep repeating as many of those memories that I can in my head. These little moments are what's going to get me through the next few months. Moments like this one, right now. Her small soft body pressed against mine in the dark. The feel and the smell of her hair as it tickles my nose. Even though I know my time with Bella is almost up, I will try to hold on to this for as long as I can. Because when the sun comes up, it's time for me to go.


End file.
